Saving Eachother
by kweandee
Summary: Slade Violated Raven while delievring the message of her destiny...Beastboy understands more then she thinks. Painful past are reveiled. Can they heal eachother.... muliple croseovers.BBxRAE
1. Found

Saving Eachother…..

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans…although if I did the show wouldn't have been cancelled!

Summary: Story set at end of the prophecy….Raven among having to deal w/her destiny which is darker then even she imagined is violated by Slade. Beastboy helps her through with his love and understanding for he understands better then anyone thinks as his painful past is also revealed. Multiple crossovers. BBxRAE

"Remember this will be our little secret, their lives depend on it" whispered Slade to the scared half naked girl in front of him,

Slade to one last look at her and she could tell he was smiling under that mask. With that he jumped off the roof and disappeared.

Raven who was still in shock from having her innocence stolen, noticed her lack of clothing and grabbed her cloak that had been thrown off to the side during their struggle. She knew time was no longer frozen and her friends would find her soon as no doubt they were already searching. She knew either Beastboy or Starfire would find her first as they were surely searching the air. She didn't want Beastboy to see her like that for she was secretly in love with him even though at this point she never wanted to be touched again. Her whole body hurt and she had already noticed her powers weren't working as she tried to teleport off the roof and nothing happened, she was ashamed and didn't want them to see her that way.

Beastboy was the first to spot Raven on the roof and called it in to the others who were frantically searching for their teammate. Even from the air Beastboy knew something was seriously wrong. He landed on the roof just as the others arrived with Starfire's help. Beastboy was the first to go over to her as she lifted herself off the ground.

"Rae, what happened, are you okay?" Beastboy asked looking at the pain evident in her face.

"Nothing, I'm Fine" she stated as emotionless as possible trying to ignore the pain she felt all over her body but Beastboy knew better although he didn't press the subject.

"Where is Slade, why was he after you? " Robin stated while looking around.

"He got away" she stated walking toward the roof door not answering his second question and hoping they didn't notice how hard it was for her to walk.

Meanwhile Cyborg and Beastboy came across a puddle of blood. "There's blood over here…


	2. Tension

Saving Eachother…….

Disclaimer: Not sure if I have to write this in every chapter. This is my first fanfic so bear with me. Just incase I do not own the teen titans..although if I did like I said before it wouldn't of been cancelled.

Chapter 2: Tension

"There's blood over here…" shouted Cyborg while Beastboy was looking at Raven who had her hood up and eyes locked on the ground.

The rest of the titans ran over with the exception of Raven who was silently praying they wouldn't realize it was hers because if they did they would know what happened and if they knew what happened their lives were in danger.

"I'd better scan it to make sure it's not Raven's" Cyborg stated why preparing to scan the puddle.

"It's not mine" Raven said a little quicker then she meant to.

"Raven what happened with Slade, what did he want?" Robin questioned looking at Raven as he too sensed she was holding something back.

"Friend Raven…you are unharmed I hope" Starfire said speaking up for the first time since they landed on the roof.

"Everything is fine, nothing happened. Can we just go home please?" Raven said trying to sound as normal as possible as every second she stood there the pain worsened.

"Let's head back then, we can discuss this back at the tower" Robin said. "we'll meet you there."

"Actually I need a ride….my powers aren't working" said Raven hoping no one would make a big deal, but she was wrong.

"Why don't your powers work?" asked Beastboy coming up to stand beside her. Raven quickly moved uncomfortable with how close he was considering what just happened and also she was afraid with his heightened senses he would smell the blood on her. Beastboy did notice but left it alone, he knew something bad happened and didn't want to push her. He knew Raven was sensitive and he wanted to be there for her cause he loved her and always had.

The ride home was full of tension. Everyone wanted to know what happened on the roof but no one wanted to ask as it was clear Raven didn't want to talk about it. Beastboy sat in his usual spot in between Raven and Starfire. As he sat there he could see her sitting as close to the door as possible to avoid any pshyical contact. He could see her trembling and clutching her cloak around her like a security blanket. It broke his heart.

After Cyborg finally got tired of the awkard silence and turned on the radio and slowly everyone with the exception of Raven started talking again. When Beastboy was sure no one would hear him he whispered to Raven " It's going to be okay Rae…whatever happened…let me help you"

She looked at him but felt tears coming. Quickly she shut her eyes and looked away. She couldn't cry, she couldn't let him know she was ashamed and feared for their lives as she was threatened with. She knew Beastboy would never be the same. They had become best friends, they were through so much together with the ordeals involving Terra and Malchior . They were not as different as they thought, both also having very painful pasts. They were best friends who balanced each other out. She feard he would loose control and become the beast like when Adonis had hurt her. And she knew he also feared that beast he became. So she couldn't let him know.

"I'm okay Beastboy, really" Raven whispered fighting back tears.

"No, your not." He said sadly. As he looked at her but she couldn't look at him.

"Beastboy please stop" He never heard her sound that way, so timid and hurt. He felt horrible for upsetting her after whatever just happened.

"Rae I'm sorry" he said and put his head down and didn't say a word the rest of the way home.

"We're hear…."Cyborg said pulling into the garage.


	3. Nightmares

Saving Eachother……

Disclaimer: Okay once again I do not own teen titans and I am definitely up for ideas how to get the show back.

Chapter 3: Nightmares

"We're here…."Cyborg said pulling into the garage.

Raven thanked god under her breath she was able to get out of the car without falling considering the pain she was in. Muttering a "I'm going to my room" she used all the strength she had left to walk as fast as she could back to her room before she can be questioned. Once she had left the remaining four titans looked at each other.

"Something's definitely wrong, she's hiding something" said Robin

"Friend Raven looks unwell I am very concerned for the well of her being" Starfire looked like she was about to cry. Robin put a hand on her shoulder.

"How long until you have the results of the blood on the roof?" Robin asked Cyborg.

"A few hours…I didn't have enough power to do it back there" he said.

All while this conversation was going on Beastboy was standing off to the side thinking about Raven, the way they found her, the pain written on her face, the way she could hardly walk on the way to the T-car hoping nobody noticed but he did. He knew she was injured his animal senses could pick up on it, but didn't know why she wasn't telling anyone what happened.

Meanwhile in Raven's room……..

After stripping off her torn and shredded leotard she went into her bathroom (in this story they have their own bathrooms) to shower and try to wash some of the shame and dirt away. She stayed in the shower about an hour. She felt so dirty and she was in severe pain the hot water was somewhat comforting. After she got out she put on baggy black sweats and a long sleeve shirt as she didn't want anyone to see the bruising that outlined her body. She didn't want to be questioned about what happened but didn't want to be alone at the same time. She decided to try and meditate but was unable as every time she closed her eyes she could see his mask and feel how much it hurt as if it were happening all over again. She spent the next few hours crunched up in a ball under her covers trembling and trying to keep herself from falling apart. She promised herself when it was happening she wouldn't cry she would be strong and not give him what he wanted.

Flashback

"It's okay go ahead cry I know it hurts" laughed Slade as pushed himself into her with extreme force repeatedly.

"You won't see my tears, go to hell" she said willing herself to hold on even though it felt like she was being torn apart.

"We'll see…" he said as he put his hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming as to what he was about to do.

End Flashback

She shuddered at the thought, it had hurt so much she hoped he would just kill her and get it over with but he wouldn't do that. They needed her to fulfill her destiny and be the portal for Trigon to destroy the world. At that very moment she wished she died to stop feeling this and to protect her friends from the inevitable end of the world. She was so tired she passed out with those disturbing thought on her mind.

2:30am

"STOPPPPP!NOOOOOOOOO!" Raven screamed in her sleep as she shot upright in bed at the same time the rest of the titans came bursting through the door.

"Raven what happened….."Beastboy yelled as he ran in the room.

She was shaking uncontrollably, in her dreams or nightmares rather she can't escape him it was happening all over again it felt so real she couldn't even speak.

After she finally gathered herself he managed to get out "I was just having a nightmare I'm okay go back to sleep"

"Rae are you sure…" Cyborg started.

"I'm fine really…it's okay" she cut him off.

"Raven come see me when you're up for the day, I'd like to speak w/you" Robin stated as him and Starfire started to leave. Raven nodded.

"Goodnight friends, Pleasant dreams I wish for you friend Raven" waved Starfire on the way out.

"I'm turning back in too. Raven if you need anything just call" Cyborg stated as he walked out which just left Beastboy w/Raven,

"Raven…" Beastboy started.

"Beastboy…please don't I don't want to talk about it" Raven said in that same hurt voice as the night before. She wanted help, she was in so much physical and mental pain she felt like she was dying, but if they found out Slade would kill them.

"I knew something happened….I'm not gonna push Raven, just remember your not alone" he said as a tear rolled down his cheek. It killed him to see her like this.

"Beastboy" Raven said as she looked up and saw his tears.

"I'm here for you…"he said as he walked out of the room


	4. Talking and Realizing

Saving Eachother……

Disclaimer: Well once again I do not own the teen titans although the more I say it I wish I did…LOL

Chapter 4: Talking and Realizing

"I'm here for you…"Beastboy said as he walked out of the room. He hated seeing her like this. She was so scared and hurt and worse of all alone in the state she was in, but she wouldn't let anyone in to help her. He wanted to know what happened and why she wasn't telling anyone. He was so deep in thought he didn't see Cyborg walking down the hall.

"Hey man what's wrong, Raven isn't it?" Cyborg stated looking at this best friend.

"Something happened she looks so scared, she won't talk about it" said Beastboy.

"It will be okay, try and get some rest we'll try and talk to her later" Cyborg said patting his friend on the back and started walking back to his room.

Later on that day……

Robin walked up to Raven's door and knocked. Raven slid the door open just enough to see who it was. Robin was taken aback on how bad she looked. Her skin was much paler then it normally was and her eyes looked like they haven't slept at all and there was so much pain in them. He respected her privacy but he had to know what Slade was after and why she was like this.

"Raven I need to speak to you about Slade" he said. She opened the door and let him in.

"What do you want to know" she asked trying to sound as normal as possible with the pain she was in. she knew something a wrong but she had to deal with it, she couldn't put they're lives at risk.

"Raven what happened, what was he after?" he asked hoping she would be truthful.

"My powers, he didn't get them though." She half lied, hoping he would just leave it at that. He didn't.

"Then why don't they work?" he questioned.

"I don't know." She said actually telling the truth. She had no idea why her powers weren't working. Maybe if they had he wouldn't of been able to…..she quickly pushed that thought aside so she wouldn't get upset in front of Robin.

He was looking out her window when he asked her the next question. "Why did you lie about the blood on the roof not being yours?" he turned to face her and she quickly looked at the floor.

"We fought, I lost" she said not looking up.

"Raven are you okay, what did Slade do?" he asked walking over to her.

"I'm fine…really" she lied again backing up a little. "Can you please go I need to meditate"

"Sure" he replied walking toward the door. He knew she had enough and didn't want to talk anymore. On his way out he turned around "Where all here for you Raven" with that he left.

Little did they know there was a little green fly on the wall that heard the whole conversation? He stayed long enough to watch her struggle to make it back to her bed and crawl under the covers. He wanted to morph back and hold her to make her feel safe but he knew she would not appreciate him spying on her much less being in her room without permission so he quickly flew under the door.

He walked into the garage where Cyborg was working on the T-car.

"Why didn't you tell me the blood was Raven's" he harshly questioned his friend.

"Because I knew you would flip out, look I know how you feel about her and I didn't want you going to look for Slade on your own. We'll find him" Cyborg said. "Besides I knew you already knew it was hers"

"Yes…I did but you still should have told me" Beastboy said putting his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry man, we don't even know where she's injured she won't let me examine her. She insists she's fine" Cyborg stated.

"She's not fine, she's in pain and she's scared….I just want to help her and…." Beastboy trailed off on the verge of tears.

"It'll be okay, when she's ready she'll tell us" Cyborg stated trying to comfort his friend.

"No… she won't" Beastboy stated sadly as he walked out of the garage.

Beastboy went to the shore to think. Think about how he could help Raven, think about when they found her on the roof and the look in her eyes. He saw the fear and pain in them. He thought about how she acted in the car, and when Robin approached her in her room. He remembered the smell of blood on her and how she could barely walk to the car. He knew it was more then a fight that she lost, she was hiding something. He racked his brain trying to figure out what happened on the roof between her and Slade to make her act this way…then it hit him like a ton of bricks. He knew what Slade did to her; he knew because he knew what it felt like. He closed his eyes trying not to bring back those memories. They took too long to forget. Tears came down his cheeks…it made perfect sense and he was mad at him self for not knowing sooner. He also knew now that he couldn't push her, she had to come to him.


	5. Memories and Outburst

Saving Eachother……

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans….I miss the show though.

Chapter 5: Memories and Outburst

Screams rang throughout the night due to Raven's nightmares. After the first three times of rushing to her room her teammates could do nothing but listen and pray for her. No one but Beastboy knew what happened but they all knew something was terribly wrong. Beastboy was lying in his bed with tears in his eyes. He knew what Raven was going through and how the visions of what happened were no doubt haunting her hence the nightmares. He's had his share of nightmares and he was scared for her knowing what that kind of pain can drive a person to do. He closed his eyes remembering his own pain.

Flashback

"Garfield…come out come out wherever you are. Why must you make this harder then it has to be" taunted the man as he tried to find the scared 8yr old.

A young Garfield Logan was hiding behind a boiler scared for his life. He knew what would happen if the man found him, what always happened. The man would beat and force himself on the child. When the man sounded like he was coming close to where the little boy was hiding. Garfield panicked and made a run for it but wasn't fast enough.

"There you are you little mutant" growled the man as he caught the young Garfield and backhanded him across the face causing him to fall. The man laughed at the crying boy turning him over and tearing his clothes off.

"Stop please…" cried Garfield

"Scream all you want nobody's coming to help you" laughed the man has he started violating the defenseless child.

End Flashback

Beastboy was pulled from his thoughts by another scream but this one sounded further away then Raven's room. He jumped up and ran to the main room. When he got there Raven was backed up against the counter, eyes wide with fear staring at a very disturbed looking Robin.

"Raven I'm sorry I didn't mean to scare you" said Robin apologetically. She realized it was Robin and lowered her eyes to the floor. She didn't hear him when he walked in and said good morning to her. She didn't even know anyone was there until he touched her. She automatically assumed it was Slade and reacted. Now she was embarrassed and ashamed.

"Oh god…" Beastboy heard her mumble under her breath before she ran out of the room.

"What is wrong with friend Raven?" Starfire asked clearly uneasy about the sudden outburst.

"That's what we all would like to know" Cyborg said while opening the trash to toss breakfast. "What is this?"

"Looks like Raven's uniform" said Robin as he came over and picked up the torn and shredded fabric that could hardly be called a uniform.

"What happened….." Cyborg asked looking at torn and bloodied piece of clothing and then looked at his friend. He knew Beastboy and how worried he would be. Beastboy just stared at uniform for a minute then turned around and walked out of the room. He couldn't stand the thought of Slade hurting Raven. He went back to his room and cried for her.

A few hours later…

Raven limped back into the main room as walking was becoming increasing hard. She knew something was either broken or dislocated. She felt it when he was taking his liberties with her, she hoped it would heal on it's own but it wasn't, it was getting worse. She opened the doors to see her teammates waiting for her.

"Raven we need to talk" stated Robin holding up the uniform

"Where did you get that?" she asked tears starting to form in her eyes.

"In the garbage…Raven what happened on the roof" Robin question as lightly as he could so not to scare the sorceress.

"I can't believe you….nothing happened just leave it alone" she cried taking the uniform from him, throwing it in the garbage and running from the room.

When she got out of the main room and the doors closed she fell. The pain was too much to even walk much less run but she had to get out of there before they questioned her. She slowly and painful picked herself up off the floor and began to limp back to her room. All she wanted was to crawl back in bed and die.

"Oh god….it all makes sense now." Cyborg said while staring at the door then the uniform.

"What is it friend Cyborg, have you figured out what is wrong with friend Raven?" Starfire asked looking at the shock in her friends eyes.

"Yeah what's going on Cyborg?" asked Robin clearly not putting two and two together.

"Slade…he raped her" stated Cyborg as he looked at Beastboy and could tell he already figured it out by the sadness in his eyes.

"Wait here…" Cyborg said as he ran after Raven.


	6. Confrontation

Saving Eachother…..

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans

I thank everyone for their feedback…I'm glad your enjoying it, I hope you continue to do so.

Chapter 6: Confrontation

"Wait here…" Cyborg said to the others as he ran after Raven.

Raven had not gotten very far down the hall. The pain she felt was so severe that she had to lean on the walls as she walked or else she would fall. She heard the doors open and hoped she was far enough down the hall that they wouldn't notice her and see like her that. Her hopes died however when she heard metal footsteps behind her.

"Raven…" called Cyborg, she kept walking.

"Cyborg I'm fine please just…" she started but was cut off.

"I know what happened" he said walking still trying to catch up to her. She stopped.

He also stopped a good distance behind her as not to come to close and scare her. She turned her head slightly.

"Slade raped you didn't he Rae" he asked as he walked very slowly toward her. He received silence. She couldn't bring herself to answer him. He knew…they knew. Beastboy knew…she closed her eyes she was in so much pain and wanted to die right there.

"Rae its okay let us help you" Started Cyborg.

"Cyborg please…" she said her eyes still closed. She didn't want to talk about it; she didn't want to feel it. She felt like she was falling apart.

"Rae your hurt, you need to see a doctor please" he said as he walked up beside her.

She couldn't take it anymore.

"Cyborg I'm fine. Just leave it alone" she cried and tried to run away back to the safety of her room but her legs couldn't take it anymore and she fell. She was in so much pain.

"Rae…please let us help you" pleaded CyBorg as he knelt down beside her.

She shrunk away from him when he reached out a hand to help her. "I won't hurt you Raven, just let me help you back to your room" he said.

"I can do it" she said as she tried to get up herself, the pain was too much she cried out and fell back down.

"Please Rae just let me help you" he said. She looked at him and he could clearly see the fear and insecurity in her face. "I would never hurt you I promise, come on" she nodded and he picked her up and carried her to her room. She was so light and fragile; he figured she hasn't eaten or slept since it happened. Once he placed her on her bed and started to leave, he knew she would be uncomfortable with him in her room.

"It's going to be okay Rae, you don't have to be afraid anymore" he said on his way out. He heard a very timid "Thank you" before he shut the door.

She sat on her bed doing her best not to breakdown. They knew….no doubt they would search for Slade harder. He will know and hurt them. She worried especially for Starfire as she thought about what he said to her.

Flashback

He was on top of her and she was struggling against him. He backhanded her hard causing her to hit her head concrete. He pinned her wrists above her head and put his hand over her mouth as she started to chant her mantra. She froze which was when her magic did. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Stop fighting it, this like your destiny is going to come to pass and there is nothing you can do to stop it." He smiled as he felt her trembling underneath him. He took his hand off her mouth knowing she wouldn't scream at this point.

"You won't get away with this" she said as her eyes started to water.

"Yes I will and this will be our little secret" he leaned in real close causing her to gasp "if you tell them I will kill them, you'll watch them die and I'll make the alien mine before she does."

Slade look at her with satisfaction when he saw the fear set in her eyes. She closed her eyes; she didn't want to look at him anymore. She started shaking as he ripped her clothes and started to touch her.

"Please don't" she cried

End Flashback

She felt the tears coming. She close her eyes and took a deep breath telling herself not to cry. She didn't how she would face them now and on top of everything else she knew it would be only a matter of time before they learned she would be responsible for the end of the world.


	7. Getting Help

Saving Eachother…..

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the Justice League…yep here's where the crossovers begin. Hope you continue to enjoy.

Chapter 7: Getting Help

Cyborg was walking down the hall having just left Raven's room when he rounded the corner and saw Beastboy. Cyborg knew he heard everything because of the look on his face.

"You ok man?" asked Cyborg

"She needs help" Beastboy said. "She needs a hospital"

"I know…let's get the others" Cyborg said as they started walking back to the main room.

Robin was the first to speak when the walked in. "How is she?" he asked.

"Not good man she fell twice in the hall, she can barely walk" Cyborg said.

"I can't believe Slade would do that to friend Raven" Starfire said looking at her lap. You could tell Robin explained what rape was when Cyborg had gone after Raven.

"She'll be okay" Robin said trying to comfort her.

"I do hope so" Starfire said with watery eyes. Robin put an arm around her.

"We can't take her to the regular hospital" Cyborg said thinking about where they can take her.

Robin walked over to the main computer. "We'll call the Justice League then, they have a medical wing in the watchtower" with that he started typing and Batman came on the screen. Robin explained the current situation and Batman said they would be there first thing in the morning.

Raven was looking out her window when she heard a knock at her door. She was debating on answering when she heard Beastboy's voice.

"Rae, it's Beastboy I made you some tea. I'm gonna leave it by the door. If you need anything I'm right down the hall" with that he placed the tea down on the ground and went to his room. Every time he tried to talk to her, he upset her and he didn't want to do that again. He just laid on his bed thinking. He hadn't really slept since they found her on the roof and knew he wouldn't be sleeping that night either. He loved her with every fiber in his being and couldn't sleep knowing how hurt and broken she was.

Raven slowly made her way to the door even though she was in agony with every step she took. She opened the door and picked up the tea with a note attached which read: "Everything will be okay, love Beastboy"

"Beastboy…." She said looking in the direction of his room as a tear rolled down her cheek. She then turned around and went back in her room and shut the door.

That night was no exception to the nightmares that haunted Raven's sleep. Beastboy listened to her screams with tears in his eyes plotting revenge on Slade for what he did to her. He wasn't alone there. No one was sleeping as they had the same thoughts on their mind.

The next morning as promised Batman came with Wonder woman who was the resident doctor at the watchtower. After explaining when they found her on the roof and what's happened since they decided it would be best to take her to the watchtower to examine her. Robin, Cyborg and Wonder woman then went to Raven's room to get her.

Raven heard a knock at her door and when she opened it Wonder woman saw how bad she actually looked. Raven however was not happy knowing why they were there.

"You told them" she said with a shaky yet angry voice looking at Cyborg referring to the Justice League.

"Raven don't be mad at Cyborg" Robin cut in. "You need help Raven, we're your friends and we're not going to let you shut yourself away when your in pain and need help"

"I don't want to go" raven said with watery ices as she backed into her room and quickly shut the door.

"That went well" Cyborg said looking at the floor. He wanted to help her not make it worse.

"Don't worry, let me talk to her. We'll meet you downstairs" said Wonder Woman and with that they turned around and went back to the main room.

"Raven please open the door I would like to talk to you" Wonder Woman said knocking on her door.

"I don't want to talk about it" she heard Raven say on the other side of the door with that same shaky voice. "Please leave"

"You don't have to, please just let me in so I can see how you are" Wonder Woman said.

"I'm fine" Raven said opening the door and limped back toward her bed.

"Raven please your not okay, you can hardly walk. Let us help you" said Wonder Woman walking over to where Raven was sitting on her bed.

Raven looked at her and back down in her lap. She did want help she couldn't stand the pain anymore but she was ashamed and embarrassed and worried for her friends now that everyone knew. A tear came down her cheek.

"Raven its okay let me see what happened" Wonder Woman said as she reached out and touched Raven's forehead. Instantly bits and pieces of what happened on the roof passed through her mind. As soon as she removed her hand Raven looked at her with the same watery eyes.

"It's okay" said Wonder Woman bending down to talk to her. "Raven your severely injured please come back with us and let us help you" Raven finally nodded and Wonder Woman helped her to the main room. Raven had her head down the entire time. She couldn't bear to look at them knowing everyone knew.

At the watchtower…..

Everyone was in the medical wing talking about finding Slade and putting him in jail for what he's done when Raven came out from changing into a medical gown. For the first time they could clearly see the bruises along her arms, legs and neck. She kept her head down; she didn't want to see their reaction. Starfaire took one look at her and started to cry and put her head in Robin's shoulder. Robin and Cyborg looked at her and swore revenge on Slade. Beastboy also had tears in his eyes as he looked at her bruises knowing there were many more they couldn't see.

"Okay Raven…" Wonder Woman said walking over to her. "Right this way"

Raven looked at the examining room door she was pointing to with a fearful look. She had some idea of what the examination would entail and didn't want anyone else even another woman to look at her body, to look at what he did to her.

"Come on its okay" Wonder Woman said to her. "I need to see what he did in order to make it better" as she said that Raven closed her eyes and nodded and walked with Wonder Woman's help into the room.


	8. Here for you

Saving Eachother……

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the justice league although if I did that would be very interesting..LOL hope everyone continues to enjoy! I hope this chapters not too long.

Chapter 8: Here for you.

As Wonder Woman helped Raven into the room, Raven looked at the examination table and stopped. She was scared, she didn't want anyone to look at her nevertheless touch her. Wonder Woman sensing her discomfort put an arm around her.

"Everything's going to be okay Raven, it will only be uncomfortable for a little while, and I will be the only one examining you. My assistant is here only to give me what I need. She won't see anything. Said Wonder Woman. Raven reluctantly and painful got on the table. Wonder Woman covered her with a blanket and pulled the curtain around her lower half.

"I will be right back, I have to go wash up" said Wonder Woman and with that she left the room. Raven fixed her eyes on the ceiling trying not to cry, she wanted to be anywhere but there.

Beastboy looked at Raven through the door; he wanted to be there for her, hold her hand. He wanted to help her through it so she wouldn't be alone. She had been through so much alone already. The others were putting together a mission to search for Slade. He wanted to kill Slade for what he did, but he didn't want to leave her. He knew they weren't going to find him; Slade was way to smart for that. He wasn't worried though he would find Slade on his own time and make him pay for what he's done. He continued to look at her through the door. He couldn't bear seeing her there all alone and scared anymore and decided go in and try and comfort her.

Meanwhile….

"We need a plan; we can't go in after him blind. Slade's smart and is probably already expecting us. What do you think Batman?" asked Robin looking at his mentor.

"This one's your call Robin, you all have faced him numerous times." said Batman.

"He's never went this far before, we can't be too sure what to expect" Cyborg said.

"Where is friend Beastboy for the plotting on Slade, with his feelings for friend Raven I would think he'd be the first one to make with the plan" asked Starfire looking around for Beastboy.

"Where is he?" wondered Cyborg as he walked over to Raven's examining room door he looked in and saw Beastboy walking up to Raven. "I think he's where he needs to be."

"We should head out then" Robin nodded understanding what Cyborg meant. With that the remaining titans and Batman went on the search for Slade.

In the examining room…

Beastboy slowly walked over too Raven, her eyes were still on the ceiling but she knew he was there.

"Beastboy you shouldn't be in…." she started.

"Rae, please…let me be here for you. You don't have to deal with this all alone." Beastboy said before she could finish.

"Beastboy…" she said closing her eyes. She was loosing the battle of keeping everything in. He saw her getting upset and instantly felt guilty.

"Rae I don't want to upset you" he said looking at the floor. "I thought maybe you can use a hand to hold. Your not alone, I'm here for you I just want you to know that"

She didn't say anything, she still had her eyes closed. The truth wasn't that it wasn't him that upset her when he tried to approach her. It was that she loved him, for a long time and she felt dirty in front of him ever since it happened. She thought he could never love someone that has been used. That was something in case her dreams of ever being with him did come true she wanted to save for him. Wonder Woman walked in the room and was surprised to see Beastboy next to Raven.

"We're about to start, you will need to leave unless Raven wants you to stay" Wonder Woman said to Beastboy. He looked at Raven who still had her eyes closed. He put his head down assuming he just upset her again and turned to leave when he felt a shy hand take his. He looked down to see her staring back at the ceiling. Her hand was shaking inside his.

"Please don't go" she said with a watery eyes and that same shaky voice. Her eyes never left the ceiling.

"I won't leave you" he said as they gave him a chair and he sat next to her.

As soon as Wonder Woman touched her, Raven whimpered in pain and squeezed Beastboy's hand.

"I know it hurts Raven, it will be over soon" Wonder Woman told her while trying to be as gentle as possible. There was so much damaged she wonder how Raven ever walked afterward to begin with.

"Rae, it will be okay. It won't hurt anymore once they're done." Beastboy said doing his best to comfort her. He had tears in his eyes as he watched her whimper and squirm on the table. Her hand never let go but was shaking so much that he put his other hand over it.

Finally when Wonder Woman was finished she came around to speak to them.

"Raven, you have a dislocated pelvic bone that is the reason you were having trouble walking we will need to realign it or it will keep getting worse" she said.

Raven didn't say anything. She closed her eyes but still held on to Beastboy's hand.

"The procedure will be done right down the hall" Wonder Woman started "There is a machine sort of like an MRI that you will lay in. You will need to be sedated but the machine will do the rest. You'll be fixed up in no time"

When Raven heard sedated she opened her eyes with that same fearful look from before. For the first time she looked at Beastboy. "I don't want to go to sleep" she said.

"Is it really nessecery to put her out" Beastboy asked seeing and feeling the fear coming from her. He didn't want her to be afraid anymore.

"Not really, but it's more or less surgery. The pain would be immense that's why we would sedate a person for the procedure" Wonder Woman explained.

He looked at Raven as she closed her eyes still facing him. "I don't want to go to sleep, I want to stay awake" she said. She wasn't sure if that was the right thing but she didn't want to go to sleep and see Slade.

"Are you sure" Wonder Woman asked. Raven nodded.

"Okay, Beastboy you will have to stay outside though. No one can go in there besides the doctors and patients. I'm sorry the rules are the same as in an operating room" Wonder Woman stated.

Raven looked at Beastboy with scared eyes. She didn't want to go in there alone. She didn't want him to let her go. He could see she was about to cry.

"It's Okay Rae, I'll be right outside waiting for you. You need to do this so you can get better please." Beastboy said looking into her eyes. She nodded and they continued on.

While Raven was in the procedure room Beastboy was talking to Wonder Woman.

"How bad was it?" he asked looking at the floor partially knowing the answer already.

"We'll truthfully I don't know how she was on her feet at all. Her pelvic bone was like I said dislocated, there was servere tearing and bruising…."Wonder Woman said.

Beastboy was just about to say something when he heard a scream, Raven's to be exact.

He was just about to run in there when Wonder Woman out a hand on his shoulder.

"It's okay, this is why we sedate patients. The machine had to realign Raven's pelvic bone. That isn't something you usually stay awake for. In either case she's asleep now.  
Wonder Woman said looking at a monitor. "She's passed out from the pain"

When it was finally over Raven was still asleep and they put her in a room. Beastboy put a chair by her bedside and held her hand. He wanted to be there when she woke up as he promised he wouldn't leave her and didn't intend to. He was tired himself and put his head down on the side of the bed and drifted off his hand still in hers. Unfortunately his sleep was filled with disturbing memories he though he finally forgot.

Dream

"I don't want to hurt anyone" a seven year old Garfield cried only to be hit across the face.

"You'll do what you're told runt, we're gonna make use of those animals you turn into" laughed the man taking off his belt. He proceeded to beat the small child with it who was curled up on the floor at this point.

"STOOPP PLEASEEEE" the boy cried as the man swung on him repeatedly.

The man bent down "Are you going to do what you're told?" he asked.

"Yes" said a trembling Garfield who just wanted him to stop.

"Good" said the man smiling as he undid himself. Garfield knowing what was coming tried to get away only to be pinned down.

"No please don't" said the child while tears were streaming down his face. The man just laughed and proceeded to force himself on the crying child.

End Dream

Beastboy shot upright looking around quickly forgetting where he was at the moment. He thought he finally got rid of those memories but ever since the night by the shore they've been coming back. Beastboy closed his eyes and took a deep breath. He didn't want to remember how it felt. He looked at Raven who actually looked like she was peacefully resting for the first time in days. He was glad his little outburst didn't disturb her considering he was holding her hand when he had that horrible dream. He wanted to tell her he knew what she was feeling and that it does get better w/time. Although he wasn't sure about that anymore since his own memories started returning but he wanted her to be okay. He would deal with his own demons later.

About an hour later Beastboy still there had never left her side had his head resting back on the side of the bed, his hand still in her's. Raven started to stir. When she opened her eyes she looked around and saw Beastboy who appeared to be sleeping next to her still holding her hand. "Beastboy" she said removing her hand from his and stroking his arm.

She was extremely grateful he stayed with her through it all. He slowly lifted his head and looked at her.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asked

"Sore but better, Beastboy thank you for staying with me" Raven said with the smallest hint of a smile.

"You don't need to thank me Rae, I want to be here for you" he said smiling for the first time in days himself.

"Are you okay?" she asked noticing his tired and troubled eyes. "What's wrong"

"Nothing Rae, I'm okay. I was just worried about you" he said which wasn't really lying, it just wasn't telling her everything she didn't need to worry about him.

"I'm better now, but that isn't all of it is it?" she asked. Even without her powers she could tell his mind wasn't right. They were best friends and even though he tried to act like a happy goofball all the time. She knew that wasn't true and that a lot of it was to make others think he was happy. She could see the sadness that always hid just beneath the surface. She never pushed though; she wanted him to want to tell her.

"Rae…." He started looking into her eyes. He didn't want her to worry about him. He wanted to take care of her now.

"What's wrong Beastboy?" she said very concerned, "What is it, you can tell me"

Just as he was about to speak the others walked in with food for them as if they went to get something to eat instead of looking for Slade. Beastboy was relieved he got out of that one for the time being.


	9. Concern

Saving Eachother…..

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the justice league and an apology in advance to those who are big superman fans…I am too but not in this story at least not in the beginning…lol hint hint!

Chapter 9: Concern

"What's wrong Beastboy?" she said very concerned, "What is it, you can tell me"

Just as he was about to speak the others walked in with food for them as if they went to get something to eat instead of looking for Slade. Beastboy was relieved he got out of that one for the time being.

"Raven, how are you feeling?" Robin asked handing her a cup of tea.

"Better thank you." She said still not really looking at them, she might have felt better physically but mentally was a whole other story. She looked at Beastboy who already started the "I'm happy front" and wondered what was on his mind besides her. There was something else bothering him, she knew it. Her attention was pulled back to the rest of the team when Robin cleared his throat.

"Umm…Beastboy why don't you come take a walk with me and Starfire? You look like you can use it" he said to Beastboy signaling that Cyborg needed to talk to Raven. Beastboy knew Cyborg felt horrible about Raven having snapped at him earlier about telling the justice league what happened to her. He had only wanted to get help for her. Beastboy nodded told Raven he'd be right back and left with Robin and Starfire.

"Raven I just wanted to apologize….." Cyborg started looking at the floor.

"Don't" she said. "You were helping me. Thank you. I didn't exactly make it easy"

"You were scared Rae. We were just so worried about you and when we figured out Slade…." Cyborg started but was cut off at that point.

"Please don't…I don't want to talk about it" Raven said lowering her eyes to her lap. She was ashamed of what happened, ashamed that she wasn't able to stop him from doing what he did. Ashamed that he made her beg.

Flashback

As he forced himself on her she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side she didn't want to look at him. She tried to block it out by going inside her mind but as if he knew what she was trying to do he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

"I don't think so, you aren't going to block this out" Slade said as he pushed himself inside her with such force he made her cry out.

"Stop" she cried as she tried to shift herself in any way just to get away but he grabbed her leg keeping her from moving and continued.

"I want to hear you beg." He said. "I want to hear you beg me to stop, beg me for your life"

"I would rather die" she said closing her eyes tightly as the pain was becoming unbearable.

"Maybe you won't beg for your life, but how about their's?" He said. Her eyes opened wide as she knew who he was talking about. "No please don't hurt them" she said her eyes watering. He laughed in satisfaction and continued whispering the ways in which he would kill each of her friends while she begged for their lives.

End Flashback

Cyborg watched as a tear came down her check. He knew she was thinking about it and felt guilty for mentioning Slade. Just then Wonder Woman came in and she quickly looked up shaking the thought from her mind.

"How are you feeling?" Wonder Woman asked.

"Better" Raven replied. "Thank you for everything you've done"

"Your welcome." Wonder Woman said handing her a bottle of pills. "This will help, they're pain killers. Raven we would like you to stay overnight at the watch tower just to make sure your okay.

"I'm okay I would just like to go back to the tower" Raven said declining her request.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay and rest Rae?" asked Cyborg

"I can do that at the tower" said Raven. She did not want to stay there. She knew they would try and get her to talk about what happened and she did not want to. She wanted to put this behind her but knew that wasn't possible now that Slade was involved in her impending destiny but she definitely did not want to talk about it.

"I think you should stay" a voice behind them said. They turned to see Superman in the door frame. "The effect this incident has had on your powers is something of a concern.

"Superman" scolded Wonder Woman for his lack of compassion. He turned and walked out of the room.

"Please excuse him, he is not the most compassionate person in the world" Wonder Woman apologized for him. "Raven May I speak with you alone for a moment?"

Raven nodded and Cyborg left the room. Wonder Woman proceeded to explain the importance of talking about it, and how she feels while her powers seemed to be dormant and she can show emotion freely and she also explained superman's concern with the reactions of her powers to this traumatic event once they return and the potential dangers from them. Raven did not like where this conversation was going. They saw her as a danger due to the nature of her powers. Little did they know of the destiny that waited. Raven cringed at that thought. She didn't want them to know she didn't want anyone to know. She didn't know what she was going to do. All she wanted to do was leave, and go back to the tower.

Meanwhile outside the medical wing Superman was explaining the importance of this "safety issue" and basically everything that Wonder Woman was explaining to Raven. Batman listened although he didn't agree. He understood Superman's concern but thought his course of action was unnecessary. She had just been through a traumatic experience she needed to be with her team, in their home and heal. Over the years Batman and Superman seemed to have switched placed and now Superman was the cynical one. He saw more the potential bad in things then the good. Beastboy couldn't believe what he was hearing, none of the titans could.

"Raven would never hurt anyone" Beastboy said starting to get upset.

"I'm not saying she would purposely but her powers are extremely dark and it is a risk if she can't get past this. We're suggesting therapy." Superman stated trying to make it sound a better. He was extremely concerned with her powers. Both her parents possessed extreme power (her past is slightly different in this story). He knew the darkness came from her mother and knew of the destiny that waited.

"What your suggesting is me ordering her to stay?" said Robin who at this point was extremely annoyed with Superman's arrogance as he was already aware this conversation was coming as Cyborg had already filled him in with what happened in Raven's hospital room. "I will not do that I'm sorry." He said shaking his head.

"You are putting you team in danger" Superman said flatly,

"We can handle whatever comes thank you for your concern and everything you've done for her today" Robin said so that he can make it known this conversation was over nicely.

As Superman walked back toward the medical wing, Raven was leaving it rather quickly. She stopped when she saw him, on his way past her he simply stated "You need to tell them of the prophecy or I will."

She just looked at him walk past her. How did he know? This was more then she could handle she wanted to get away from the watch tower as soon as possible. She walked right up to them. "Can we go home please" she said looking at Beastboy.

"Come on" he said and with that they left the watch tower and went back to Jump City. Little did Raven know the pain killers she was given were also to suppress her powers. Superman was not taking any chances with her powers knowing what had happened and that they had the potential of ending the world.


	10. Promise

Saving Eachother……

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the justice league…lol

Chapter 10:

When they arrived at the tower everyone was relieved to be home, especially Raven. Robin walked over to Raven who was getting out of the T-ship with Starfire's help.

"How are you doing?" he asked.

"I'm okay…." She started but flinched from the soreness. "Just a bit sore"

"We're glad your home Rae" said Cyborg

"Yes it would have been most unpleasant to have returned without you" said Starfire who was refraining from given Raven one of her famous hugs. Everyone looked down remembering the treatment they received when leaving the watch tower. Raven looked over to Robin.

"Thank you" she said looking him in the eyes briefly before looking back down to the floor.

"For what Raven" Robin asked.

"For not making me stay" she replied not looking up.

"Raven your family as far as we're concerned we would never make you stay anywhere you didn't want to, besides being bombarded by the justice league isn't what you need" he said to her smiling. She looked at him gratefully.

"Where is Beastboy?" asked Cyborg looking around. They saw Beastboy standing by the edge of the roof.

"I'll see you guys in the morning" Raven said as she walked over to Beastboy.

Beastboy was standing at the edge of the roof thinking. Thinking about why they almost didn't let Raven come home. He couldn't believe after everything she's been through they would treat her like some kind of dangerous risk. He was also thinking about his dream earlier and how he never did really deal with what happened himself. He ran away and was lucky enough to be found by the Doom Patrol. He was so deep in thought he didn't hear Raven walk up beside him.

"What's wrong Beastboy?" she asked seeing the saddened look on his face.

"Oh hey Rae, how are you feeling" he asked jumping out of his thoughts.

"Sore….you didn't answer my question. Beastboy what's wrong?" she asked him again.

"I'm okay Rae, you should try to get some rest. You haven't been sleeping" he said trying to change the subject.

"Beastboy…" she started but seeing the nervousness in his eyes stopped. Instead she took his hand and looked into his eyes. "Thank you for being there for me." She then stepped closer to him and could feel him tense, she whispered "Whatever it is, it's okay you can tell me when your ready I'm here for you too."

Beastboy looked at her, smiled and nodded. "Thanks Rae, good night if you need anything I'll be in my room, I'm just going to stay out here a little while longer,

"Good night Beastboy" Raven said as she released his hand and walked back inside,

He watched her go and tears streamed his face. He couldn't let his past effect the present. He had too find Slade, but not tonight. He hadn't slept in days himself and was exhausted. He went to his room and tried to get some rest.

3:00am…..

The peacefulness in the tower was short lived as once again screams rang throughout the tower due to Raven's nightmares. She had actually felt better until she had fallen asleep and her nightmares started again. In them Slade was violating her all over again.

"NOOOOOOOO….." Raven screamed shooting upright in bed. She looked around realizing she was in her room fell back down and took a deep breath. She kept telling herself it was a just a dream when she heard a knock at her door.

"Raven are you okay" asked Beastboy outside her door. She opened it to his surprise.

"Yes, it was just a nightmare" she said uneasily wrapping her cloak around her. Being as she was healing physically for the most part now she opted back into her uniform.

"Are you sure? Do you want to talk?" he asked seeing how scared she looked.

"No, its okay I don't really want to talk about it." She said closing her eyes.

"Alright I'm right down the hall if you need me okay?" he said. She nodded her eyes still closed. "Thank you Beastboy" she said before shutting the door. Beastboy looked at the door hoping her nightmares wouldn't cause her to shut herself away again now that she was finally starting to talk again. He sighed and went back to his room.

The next day….

Starfire knocked on Raven's door. A very exhausted Raven opened it. She had never went back to sleep the night before. She was scared she would see him and what he did again. Starfire's expression saddened as a she looked at her friend.

"Friend Raven, I did not mean to bother you perhaps I should come back later" Starfire said and started to leave.

"No Starfire, it's okay just a little tired" Raven said.

"Friend I am sorry I did not come to you sooner I was afraid I would do the annoying of you" Starfire said looking at the floor.

"It's okay, and you don't annoy me" Raven said not wanting her friend to feel bad. "That's usually Beastboy's job" she said with a hint of a smile.

"Friend Beastboy is very sad for you Raven, I have not seen him this way before" Starfire said very concerned.

"I've noticed" Raven said thinking about their conversation on the roof last night. She was grateful for his concern after what happened but it was more then that she could feel it even without her powers. Then she looked at Starfire and suddenly what Slade said passed through her mind again.

"Starfire I want to ask you to do something for me." Raven said

"Of course friend Raven, anything." Starfire replied.

"Listen I know everyone will go looking for Slade if they haven't started already" Raven said giving Starfire that look that said I know you've started already. Starfire looked down.

"You can't split up to look for him" Raven said. She didn't want Starfire to go through the pain she did. Even though she never said it Starfire was like a sister to her. If he hurt her….Raven's eyes started to water just thinking about it.

"But friend Raven we would cover much more ground…."Starfire started.

"No, Star please you can't go alone." Raven said scared for her friend. "Please promise me you won't go looking for him without the guys."

"Friend Raven?" asked Starfire.

"Yea Star" replied Raven.

"Slade hurt you badly didn't he?" she asked. Raven looked at the ground and nodded.

"And you are afraid he will do the same to me" Starfire said. Raven closed her eyes and nodded again.

"I promise" Starfire said and went over to Raven and hugged her. Raven tensed but hugged her back.

Little did they know Robin was walking down the hall and had been about to round the corner when he heard them talking. He had stopped and heard everything. He silently vowed to find Slade and make him pay.


	11. The Rain Revised

Saving Eachother…..

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the justice league…

I redid the ending of this chapter i was too tired to be writing last night...LOL

Chapter 11: The Rain-Revised!

The rest of the day was unusually quite. They all had a lot on their minds. Robin was searching for Slade on the scanners. Cyborg was keeping himself busy in the garage, Starfire stayed in her room with Silke thinking about Raven and their conversation. Beastboy would bring Raven tea every once in a while and would ask her if she was hungry. She always declined but thanked him. Raven didn't really eat much to begin with but he knew she hadn't eaten since it happened. She didn't come out of her room at all. Who could blame those first couple of times she left her room after it happened were tramatic experiences for her as well. He was worried about her being alone again in her room with her thoughts. She seemed to be getting worse again. She didn't want to talk about what happened. She looked scared again. He loved her so much it broke his heart to see her like this. He wanted to reach out and hold her and tell her everything would be okay but she was to fragile right now that would scare her. All he could do is be there when she needed him.

Raven was doing her not to fall apart. She was still very sore and was taking pain killers every few hours. She was so exhausted but she refused to sleep and fall back into her never ending nightmares. She couldn't escape him in her dreams. It was so real; it felt so real as if it were happening all over again. she thought about her fiends, her family going out hunting Slade and about what he had said he would to them, to Starfire. She thought about the profaecy and what was going to happen and how it would be all her fault. She wondered how Superman could have known and how she would tell the rest of the team cause if she didn't Superman would. She wanted to die and end all her misery but then she thought about Beastboy and how he helped her. He always helped her. When Malchior broke her heart he was there for her she was a mess and he helped her through it He understood and knew how she felt. Terra broke his heart too. Raven dispised her for that. They had helped each other and became best friends in the process. That was when she started to love him. She worried about him terribly. She knew his comic personality was just a show. She could see the sorrow in his eyes. All these thought were getting to be too much for her. She sat on her bed with her knees to her chest hugging her legs trying to keep herself from crying,

It was raining all day well into the evening. The tower was extremely quite as everyone was in bed. Beastboy was concerned not that he wasn't happy that Raven wasn't having a nightmare but he was surprised. Beastboy slipped down the hall to Raven's room and knocked on the door.

"Rae, are you okay in there?" he asked and received no reply.

"Are you in there Rae" he asked again. Still nothing.

He punched in the code and opened the door. She wasn't in there. He knew she wouldn't go into her mind with no powers. He started to panic but remembered she like to go to the roof. He knew she would go there to clear her mind. It was raining though she would be soaked without her powers to shield her. He grabbed a blanket and went to the roof

When he opened the door she just saw her standing there soaking wet looking into the distance. She still had the pained expression on her face. He walked over and put the blanket around her shoulders. She tensed up right away but relaxed when he whispered in her ear. "Rae I won't hurt you." Beastboy said.

"I know" she replied almost whispering closing her eyes.

"Rae?' he started.

"Please I don't want to talk about it" she said her eyes still closed.

"You don't have to" Beastboy said standing beside her. "Please come inside your going to get sick"

"Not yet, I want to stay here a little while longer" she said opening her eyes looking out to the city. He understood she needed to breathe, to get away from her thoughts, that's why she was standing her in the rain as if it washed her turmoil away. He turned to leave figuring she would want to be alone but a shaky hand grabbed his.

"Please don't go." She said not taking her eyes of the city in the distance. "Stay with me for a little while. He held her hand looking at the sadness in her face.

"Everything will be okay Rae I promise" he said turning to look at her.

She just continued to look into the distance, she didn't say anything but didn't let go of his hand. She took comfort in being with him. When he was there she actually felt like it might all be okay. A tear came down her cheek at the thought. Beastboy saw her and very slowly put an arm around her. She laid her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes. He stayed with her out there all night, he wanted to be there for her and he was glad she was letting him.


	12. Known All Along

Saving Eachother…..

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans nor the just league.

Sorry about the last chapter I know it was really short. That's because I was really tired and it was like 2am…LOL

Chapter 12: Known All Along

After Raven and Beastboy had went inside being it was already morning they showered (separately), got dressed and went to the main room. Robin was already up as he always was early in the morning and was surprised to see them walk in but glad to see Raven was out of her room.

"Sleep well Raven?" he asked referring to the silence during the night. He turned around to finish making breakfast.

"Yes" she relied throwing Beastboy a glance to keep quite about their night on the roof. He nodded understanding perfectly. Robin wouldn't have reacted well to knowing they were on the roof all night in the rain.

"Good I'm glad" Robin replied, and then asked "You two want breakfast?"

"No thanks" they replied in unison. Robin shrugged and started eating his breakfast.

Cyborg and Starfire came in a little while later also surprised to see both Raven and Beastboy already up. Cyborg walked over to the counter ready to have his meat vs. tofu argument with Beastboy and was surprised he didn't get one.

"Beastboy I'm making breakfast" taunted Cyborg trying to coax his friend into their morning ritual. He knew Beastboy had been down since the incident with Raven and Slade.

"I'm good Cy, make whatever you want" Beastboy replied drinking his soy milk at the table. Cyborg was a little disappointed it didn't work but shrugged it off.

"I take it you did not have the nightmares friend Raven" Starfire said floating over to Raven who was drinking her tea on the couch.

"No" she replied. She decided now was as good a time as any to tell them the truth about her destiny so she stood up and walked over to the kitchen.

"I have to tell all of you something" she said. They all turned and looked at her. Beastboy looked at her with some confusion.

"I need to tell you why Slade came back" she said nervously. She had no choice if she didn't tell them Superman would. She just hoped they wouldn't hate her afterward once they knew she was supposed to bring the end of the world. They gave her their full attention.

"There is a prophecy" she started…."That tells of the end of the world"

"What prophecy?" Robin asked walking over to her.

"It tells of the end of the world, the end of all things. That is why Slade came back and why I didn't want to celebrate my birthday." She said looking at the floor.

"What does it have to do with you" Beastboy asked also walking over to her.

"It will happen…..because of me" she replied not looking up. She didn't want to see their reaction. She was scared they wouldn't understand she didn't want this and blame her.

"Raven its okay" Robin said as if reading her mind. They had a bond since she had gone into his mind. He thought of her like a sister and knew how much she hated her powers and her past. This explains their conversation in the hall when she ran out on the party they threw for her. "How will it be because of you" he asked.

She explained everything, how Trigon was her father and how she only existed to be his portal into this world to destroy it. She told them of her past and how she needed to be the way she was to control her emotions and not let him take over and to protect them from her powers. By the time she was finished explaining she was afraid to look at them, fearing the worst. They knew everything now except the details of what happened on the roof which she didn't want to talk about.

"I didn't want this" she said, her voice cracking as if she were about to cry.

"We know it will be okay Rae" Beastboy said trying to comfort her.

"Yes friend Raven we know you would never cause the destruction on purpose" said Starfire.

"What can we do" asked Cyborg.

"Nothing can stop it from happening" she said. They all looked down.

"Well we will try" Robin said looking up with a determined expression.

"Superman knows of the prophecy" she replied looking at him.

"What? Why didn't he say anything, he said they wanted to help you" Beastboy said starting to get upset. Superman said they wanted her to stay and give her therapy they were concerned with her powers. Her powers. His eyes widened as realization hit him. They knew all along. They wanted her to stay there incase the prophecy started. They knew after what happened she wouldn't be able to handle it and they had to protect the world. They weren't going to let her come home. He looked at her and she could see the fear in his eyes. She knew he was thinking what she was thinking while it was all happening. At that moment Robin, Starfire and Cyborg's eyes widened as realization hit them as well.

"Raven they're not going to take you anywhere" Robin said he was angry now. They tried to get him to order her to stay under false pretenses. They weren't concerned for her safety. Batman knew…for how long, since the beginning? He wondered, and just as he did a call came through on the main computer. Robin typed in a command and Batman came up on the screen.

"We need to talk." He said.


	13. Hurt Again

Saving Eachother……

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the justice league.

Here is where my original charters come. The names of these characters have no relation to where you've heard them before. I just like them.

Chapter 13:

Batman and Wonder Woman came that evening. Superman sent Wonder Woman to maintain the version of the prophecy that Raven knew. As far as she knew Trigon was her father, a demon and her mother Arella was a human from earth and she was a half demon destined to destroy the world as she did Azarath before she came to earth. He knew she didn't release him on Azarath on purpose but it happened. Azarath was gone and he couldn't let that happen to earth. He knew Batman had made a promise to look after her and frankly so had he but things were different then they were sixteen years ago. He promised his best friend before he died that he would watch out for his daughter but things had changed. How could he keep a promise that will destroy the world he had to stop it from happening but didn't know how, that's why the gave her the pain killers so they could buy time and suppress her powers for as long as possible until they could figure it out.

Batman and Wonder Woman sat in a room full of angry titans waiting for an explaination, all except for Raven who didn't want to see them.

"Where is Raven" asked Wonder Woman

"She's in her room" replied Robin. "She told us of the prophecy"

"Good" said Batman. Wonder Woman shot him a glare which Robin caught.

"Why were we not informed of this prophecy" asked Starfire.

"You were going to take her away and not even tell us why." said Beastboy. Everyone turned to look at him, he looked angry.

"You do not understand…" Wonder Woman started but was cut off.

"We were not giving a chance to understand" Robin said. "You made us think you were trying to help her and how long have you known?" he said looking at Batman.

"Since the beginning" he stated flatly.

"Batman…" Wonder Woman said giving him a watch what you say look. "We need to speak to her" she finished looking back at the titans.

"Not a chance" Beastboy said getting up

"This isn't a game Beastboy, this is about the end of the world and preventing it" she said.

"And your suggestion was to lock her up" Cyborg said from the counter.

"We need to contain her power while we figure out how to stop it from realeasing Trigon and destroying this world" Wonder Woman said.

As this heated conversation was going on Batman hardly said a word he was deep in though about what was going to happen, he couldn't help but wonder where she was and why it was taking her so long to get here. She was supposed to be here on Raven's birthday when Slade came with the message of the prophecy beginning. He knew there would be a messenger sent to tell Raven of her impending fate when it was time, she had told him. He thought back to the conversation they had before she left.

Flashback

"The prophecy will begin on her sixteenth birthday" Faith said packing her bags, she had been staying with Bruce until she was ready to go back to her own world. She had just had a beautiful little girl who was cursed to open the gates to hell and destroy the world.

"Where are they sending her" he asked.

"Azar will take her back to Azarath and train her to have control over her powers and keep her safe" she replied.

"You're really going back" Bruce asked her.

"It's the only way to keep her safe until the prophecy begins, I will come back to her then" she said. When that happens there will be no way to shield her from what they are.

"Promise me something" she asked as she walked over to him.

"What is it Faith?" he asked.

"Watch out for her until I come back" she said starting to cry she didn't want to leave her little girl but if she didn't he would come; she had already lost her husband she had to keep their daughter safe and to do that she had to leave.

"I promise" he said hugging her.

End Flashback

He was pulled from his thoughts by Wonder Woman calling him and waving a hand in front of him.

"What is wrong with you?" she asked.

"Nothing" he said.

"You do not understand the importance of this" she said turning back to the titans.

Beastboy saw Raven sneak past the main room and knew she had heard what was said and was no doubt headed to the roof to think.

Meanwhile on the roof…..

Raven walked over to the edge of the roof. She felt horrible about what was happening. She didn't want to be the cause of the tension between her friends and the justice league. She understood why the justice league was concerned look what was going to happen. She didn't want it to. She was so lost in her thoughts she didn't hear someone walking up behind her until they spoke.

"Now Raven I thought we had an understanding" Slade said. Her eyes widened and she spun around.

"What do you want Slade" she said trying to not sound afraid.

"You think you can stop your destiny Raven" Slade asked. She could see him smiling as he was wearing a different mask.

"Yes we will" Raven said trying to be confident considering she was alone up there no one even knew he had gone to the roof.

Slade laughed. "You will watch them die just like I told you they would" he said referring to how he described their deaths to her on the roof.

Raven couldn't take it anymore. She attacked him but with no powers that was a mistake. He knocked her to the floor and kicked her in the stomach. He then picked her up and threw her against the wall. He laughed as he watched her hunch over in pain. He walked over to her and picked her up and pinned her by her wrist over her head against the wall. He then slapped her hard in the face making her cry out.

In the Main Room…..

Beastboy's ears twitched due to his sensitive hearing. He could have sworn he heard Raven cry out. He looked above his head toward the roof. The other titans noticed.

"What's wong Beastboy? asked Robin.

"I thought I heard Raven scream" he said uneasily.

"Where is she?" Robin asked.

"She went to the roof" he replied. "I think we better go check on her" he said walking toward the hallway. The rest of the titans, Batman, and Wonder Woman followed.

Back on the roof….

Raven was trying to struggle to get away. She was extremely scared. He had her hands so tightly they were going numb. He grabbed her face to make her look at him and could see the fear in her eyes.

"I'm going to kill them" he said as hand left her face and traveled down her chest.

"Please don't hurt them" she said her eyes watering as he touched her. He leaned closer to her and smiled, then preceded to take her chin in his hand and kiss her. She whimpered under his lips. She didn't want to feel his mouth on hers. She was shaking at this point. He stopped and started to touch her again. She felt his hand travel down between legs and rip her leotard. She prayed someone would find her and help her. She closed her eyes.

"Just relax, try and enjoy it" he said with amusement as he leaned over and started to kiss her neck pressing himself up against her. She pleaded for him to stop but he didn't. She couldn't stand to feel his mouth on her. He brought his hand back down and started to touch her. She started to cry when he put his fingers inside of her.

Just then the door blew off and the titans along with Batman and Wonder Woman came rushing onto the roof. Slade backed off Raven causing her cloak to cover her body from their eyes. He still however had her wrist pinned against the wall. Nobody moved in fear he would kill her.

"Ahhh titans nice to see you again" Slade said then looked back at Raven.

"Get your filthy hands off her" Beastboy growled looking at Raven hanging there shaking. Slade smiled leaned over and whispered to Raven "This isn't over". He let her go and jumped off the roof. She landing on her feet but slid down to the ground with her eyes closed clutching her cloak around her.

Batman ran over to the side of the roof but Slade was already gone. Beastboy ran over to Raven and kneeled in front of her. She was shaking badly and tears were running down her face.

"Rae, come here. He's gone. It's okay." Beastboy said pulling her into a hug. She wouldn't stop shaking. She held her arms tightly around herself and leaned against him while he held her. She was so scared.

"Raven did Slade rape you again?" Wonder Woman asked walking over to the shaking girl in Beasyboy's arms. She shook her head.

"Okay titans let's go" Robin said jumping off the roof to start the search. The others followed. Beastboy stayed with Raven. She was shaking in his arms. Tears were coming down his cheeks to. He saw what Slade was doing to Raven when they got there.


	14. Scared

Saving Eachother……

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the justice league.

Chapter 14: Scared

Beastboy sat there on the roof of the tower holding Raven, she was shaking, not saying a word. She had her eyes closed, and was clutching her cloak around her. She was so scared it broke his heart. All he could do was hold her and tell her she was going to be okay, tell her she was safe now and that he would protect her. She slowly started to calm down and wasn't shaking as badly anymore. She slowly lifted herself up and looked at him. He could see the fear and pain in her eyes.

"Hey, it's okay. It's gonna be okay" he said trying to comfort her. She closed her eyes and put her head down.

"Come on let's go inside and get you cleaned up" he said. She slowly nodded and he helped her off the ground and inside. He led her to her room. She got her clothes together and started in to the bathroom when Beastboy got up to leave the room. He figured she wouldn't want anyone in her room when she came out.

"Beastboy…" she said panicking that the thought of being alone.

"Yea Rae" he said turning around. He saw the fear in her eyes and walked back over to her. "Hey, it's okay what is it?"

"Please don't leave" Raven said looking down at the floor. He understood. She was afraid to be alone, afraid Slade would get to her and hurt her again.

"I won't" he said. "They will find him Rae; we won't let him hurt you again"

She looked at him; it was like he read her mind. "Thank you" she said and went into the bathroom. She was so broken. Tears came down his cheeks. He saw Slade touching her and it made him sick to his stomach. He saw her crying while Slade did what he did. He wanted to rip him apart with his bare hands. He felt so much rage that he could feel the beast just below the service trying to get out and that frightened him. He took a deep breath and decided he couldn't let that happen, it would endanger everyone. He took out his communicator to call Robin to see how the search was going.

In the bathroom…..

Raven slowly undressed and dropped her ripped leotard on the floor. She turned on the hot water because her body ached so much. She was about to get in when she saw herself in the mirror. She could see the bruises from her first encounter with Slade. They were fading but she could still see them all over her body, she could see new ones too. It made her sick she turned and stepped into the shower.

As she was washing herself off she thought about her birthday and Slade, what he did. She thought about tonight on the roof when he came so close to doing it again. He had started but they found her and saved her from him. She closed her eyes trying to calm down but could picture it as if were happening all over again. She slid down to the shower floor and pulled her knees to her chest. She was falling apart and just wanted to stop feeling this way.

Raven's room…..

"Any luck, did you find him?" Beastboy said looking at Robin on his communicator.

"No luck yet, how is Raven?" Robin asked, he knew what almost happened and was very concerned.

"She's in the shower…you have to find him Rob, she so afraid. Beastboy said looking towards the bathroom door.

"We will, we won't stop until we find him." Robin said. "I'll keep you posted"

"Thanks Robin" Beastboy said gratefully.

Raven dressed and stepped out of the bathroom holding her rip uniform in her hand. Beastboy walked over to her, she was starring at the uniform. He slowly took it from her and she looked up to him.

"I'll get rid of it" he said looking at her. She nodded with watery eyes. He put the ripped uniform to the side.

She was so tired but didn't want to sleep for fear of reliving her nightmares. He saw the drained look in her eyes.

"Rae you need to sleep" he said leading her to her bed. "Your safe now, you need to rest"

She got the scared look in her eyes again. She looked at him with pleading eyes.

"Will you stay?" she asked nervously.

"Of course Rae" he replied laying her down and tucking her in. He got a blanket from her closet and laid it on the floor, turned into a dog and curled up on the side of her bed.

A couple of hours later she was reliving her nightmare all over again. She tossed and turned trying to get away in her dream but he always caught her, always pinned her down and always had his way with her.

"NOOOOOO!" she screamed in her sleep not yet waking up.

"Raven…Raven wake up" Beastboy said trying to shake her out of her nightmare. She jumped out of her sleep and grabbed his arm without realizing it and when she did something happened. A flash of what happened on her birthday crossed his mind.

Flashback

"It's okay go ahead cry I know it hurts" laughed Slade as pushed himself into her with extreme force repeatedly.

"You won't see my tears, go to hell" she said willing herself to hold on even though it felt like she was being torn apart.

"We'll see…" he said as he put his hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming as to what he was about to do.

End Flashback

She opened her eyes and seen him looking at her. She was ashamed she woke him up.

"I'm okay, go back to sleep" she said to Beastboy

"Rae…" he started, he was disturbed by what he saw but could see she had no idea her powers let him see into her mind at that moment. He was relieved at least they weren't gone.

"It was a nightmare I'm okay go back to sleep, really" Raven said.

"Are you sure Rae?" he asked.

"Yes its okay "she said. "Thank you go back to sleep."

She laid back down and so did he. He was exhausted as well and before he knew it fell back to sleep. Raven however did not go back to sleep.


	15. Letting Go

Saving Eachother…..

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the justice league.

Chapter 15: Letting Go

Raven couldn't go back to sleep. Every time she closed her eyes she saw him, she felt him inside her. It hurt so much. She felt dirty; she'd taken a dozens of showers and still felt so dirty. She was curled up in her bed trying to block it out. It wasn't working. She lightly got out of bed as not to wake Beastboy. She looked at him. He looked so tired even as he slept. He has been so good to her, taking care of her. He had matured so much over the last few years. She worried about him though. She knew something else was bothering him. She could see he was unhappy through the goofy exterior. She had seen it ever since Terra….that traitor. She broke his heart and almost killed him. Raven hated her for that. Sure she betrayed all of them and tried to kill them too, but she broke his spirit. He was never the same after that. He did eventually heal though, but that was when she noticed there was something deeper behind it, that went past Terra. She saw his unhappiness that hid below the comedian he tried to be for everyone. She hoped he would confide in her someday. He was her best friend.

She walked past him over to her window. She looked out at the water and wondered how the other titans were. She knew they weren't home yet was worried about them too. They were out hunting Slade for her. She never told them but she loved them all very much. They were her family. She worried about them. Slade had described horrible things he would do to them. She hoped Starfire would listen too her and not separate from Robin and Cyborg.

Beastboy on the other hand was having disturbing dreams. The visions of Slade hurting Raven on her birthday and on the roof tonight kept replaying in his mind. It was like he couldn't do anything but watch. He jumped out of his sleep and looked around to see Raven a few feet away standing by her window looking out at the water.

"Rae, are you okay? Did u have another nightmare?" he asked. She looked at the floor and shook her head.

"You never went back to sleep did you" he asked standing up.

"No" she replied almost in a whisper looking back out the window.

"Rae, you need to sleep" he said walking over to her.

"I can't…."she started. "Every time I close my eyes I see…."

"Him" Beastboy finished knowing what she was thinking.

"It's like it's happening all over again," she replied in a shaky voice continuing to stare out the window. She was so broken and holding everything inside, it was killing her.

"Talk to me Rae" he said standing right next to her.

"I can't..." she said closing her eyes still facing the window. She couldn't bring herself to say it, to say what he did to her. She felt like crying but promised herself she wouldn't..

"You don't have to go through this alone Rae, I'm here for you. You can talk to me" he said. He wanted her to stop holding all the pain in.

"I can't say it" she said her voice shaking and her eyes still closed. She was trying not to fall apart

"Show me" he said. She turned and looked at him.

"What?" she asked looking at time with wide eyes.

"Show me what happened" he whispered looking into her eyes. She looked away.

"You don't want to see that." She said looking at the floor.

"Rae..." he started. He decided to tell her what he saw. "I had a flash when you woke up from your nightmare and touched my arm. I saw you…I saw Slade hurt you" A tear came down his cheek. She looked at him with watery eyes.

"I want to help you" He said. "Show me what happened, so I can help you get past it.

She looked out the window and didn't say anything for several minutes. She was scared.

Slowly she held out her hand for him to take. "Okay" she whispered. As soon as he touched her hand flashes of what happened on her birthday passed through his mind.

Flash

He was on top of her and she was struggling against him. He backhanded her hard causing her to hit her head concrete. He pinned her wrists above her head and put his hand over her mouth as she started to chant her mantra. She froze which was when her magic did. He bent down and whispered in her ear.

"Stop fighting it, this like your destiny is going to come to pass and there is nothing you can do to stop it." He smiled as he felt her trembling underneath him. He took his hand off her mouth knowing she wouldn't scream at this point.

"You won't get away with this" she said as her eyes started to water.

"Yes I will and this will be our little secret" he leaned in real close causing her to gasp "if you tell them I will kill them, you'll watch them die and I'll make the alien mine before she does."

Slade look at her with satisfaction when he saw the fear set in her eyes. She closed her eyes; she didn't want to look at him anymore. She started shaking as he ripped her clothes and started to touch her.

"Please don't" she cried

Flash.

"It's okay go ahead cry I know it hurts" laughed Slade as pushed himself into her with extreme force repeatedly.

"You won't see my tears, go to hell" she said willing herself to hold on even though it felt like she was being torn apart.

"We'll see…" he said as he put his hand over her mouth to prevent her from screaming as to what he was about to do.

Flash

As he forced himself on her she closed her eyes and turned her head to the side she didn't want to look at him. She tried to block it out by going inside her mind but as if he knew what she was trying to do he grabbed her face and forced her to look at him.

"I don't think so, you aren't going to block this out" Slade said as he pushed himself inside her with such force he made her cry out.

"Stop" she cried as she tried to shift herself in any way just to get away but he grabbed her leg keeping her from moving and continued.

"I want to hear you beg." He said. "I want to hear you beg me to stop, beg me for your life"

"I would rather die" she said closing her eyes tightly as the pain was becoming unbearable.

"Maybe you won't beg for your life, but how about their's?" He said. Her eyes opened wide as she knew who he was talking about. "No please don't hurt them" she said her eyes watering. He laughed in satisfaction and continued whispering the ways in which he would kill each of her friends while she begged for their lives.

Flash

"Remember this will be our little secret, their lives depend on it" whispered Slade to the scared half naked girl in front of him

End Flashback

She let go of his hand. She didn't want to see anymore. She closed her eyes; she didn't want to see the look on his face. He looked at her, tears started coming down his cheeks. He hurt her so bad. She was living in misery ever since. She was holding everything in for them, to keep them safe.

"Your being so strong for us, your in so much pain and you keep it all in to protect us and it's killing you" he said tears still coming. She didn't say anything, she just closed her eyes and a tear ran down her cheek

"Rae come here look at me" he said taking her hands in his. She looked at him with watery eyes. He could tell she was fighting back tears as she had been over the past week.

"It's okay Rae, you don't have to be strong anymore" he whispered. "Stop holding it in, it's okay to cry". She couldn't handle it anymore, she closed her eyes and tears started running down her cheeks. She finally broke down. He pulled her into his arms.

"Go ahead, let it out" he said hugging her while she cried on his shoulder.

"It hurt so much" she cried.

"I know." He said with his eyes closed. "I know"

He held her as she cried finally letting out all the pain she had been holding in.


	16. The Beast

Saving Eachother…..

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the justice league.

Chapter 16: The Beast

Beastboy held Raven as she finally let go of all the pain she had been holding in. He cried with her knowing everything she was feeling and tried to comfort her the best he could. After a while Raven finally started to calm down and Beastboy convinced her to try and get some sleep only after promising to stay and hold her. She trusted only him to be that close to her, she felt safe in his arms. They lay in Raven's bed and she rested her head on his chest while he rapped his arms around her. He hoped she wouldn't feel him tense, he was never this close to Raven before and his experiences with close contact were also terrifying. He almost jumped out of his skin when her hand draped across his stomach hugging him, he hoped she wouldn't feel his scars hidden by his uniform. There were so many, he quickly pushed the thought from his mind

"Rae…" he started

"Yea beastboy?" she whispered still a little shaky from her breakdown.

"I'm sorry he hurt you" Beastboy said tears in his eyes. She hugged him causing him to tense up a little more.

"Everything will be okay Rae he will never hurt you again." he said and felt her nod into his chest. He didn't push the conversation but held her as she drifted off to sleep.

Beastboy didn't sleep. His mind wouldn't stop picturing what happened. He laid there with her in his arms thinking about what he would do to Slade if he found him. He could feel the beast in the background itching to get out and tear Slade to shreds. He knew he would kill Slade if he let the beast loose and didn't want to commit murder but was having trouble keeping control. The Beast loved Raven as much as Beastboy did. That was proven when he almost killed Adonis after he attacked Raven. He was pulled from his thoughts when she started trembling in her sleep and whimpering. He knew she was dreaming of Slade hurting her. Tears started streaming down her cheeks; she started moving around as if she were trying to get away. He hugged her tighter.

"Rae its okay you're having a bad dream, your okay it's just a dream he's not really there." Beastboy said hoping by talking to her it would not wake her but get her out of that dream. She whimpered some more and he keep on talking.

"Rae, he's not really there. Wake up you're just having a bad dream." He said trying to pull her out once again. She finally started to settle down and went back into normal sleep. Tears just started coming down his eyes. She was so hurt and scared it was becoming too much to contain the anger and the Beast. He kissed her forehead…..

"Please forgive me…" he whispered knowing she was sleeping. "I love you so much, I won't let him hurt you ever again"

He quietly slipped put of Raven's arms and out of her room. He went to the roof and turned into a hawk and went on the hunt for Slade. They weren't gonna find Slade but he would. It didn't wake long to find Slade with Beastboy's animal senses, but Slade sensed him coming and took off. Beastboy chased after him in the form of a wolf until they came to a clearing and Slade spun around. Apparently Slade led them to a clearing...

"I knew it would be a matter of time before you found me" smirked Slade

"Shut up Slade" Beastboy started. "You're going to pay for what you did to Raven"

"Ahhh…Raven" Slade said recalling their time together. "She tasted so sweet"

"Shut up…" Beatboy roared charging at Slade as a bear. Slade easily dodged. Beastboy was so enraged he was attacking without thinking and Slade caught his arm held it behind his back throwing him against the wall. He whispered in Beastboy's ear….

"She trembled as I touched her and begged while I took her innocence" he laughed. Beastboy finally lost in and changed into the Beast. He spun around and attacked Slade who fell backwards but was able to kick the Beast off him. Slade got up and looked to see the Beast already charging for him.

Back at the Tower…..

"I can't believe there's no sign of Slade anywhere" Cyborg said extremely exhausted. They had been looking for Slade for hours with no sign of him.

"Yes it is most disappointing" sighed Starfire floating in.

"We'll continue the search first thing in the morning" Robin stated looking at the two. "I wonder how Raven is and Beastboy he hasn't slept in days"

As they walked down the hall to Raven's Room, she ran out terrified.

"Beastboy's gone" she gasps.

"Where is he?" Robin asked.

"I think he went looking for Slade" she said looking at the floor.

"Why would friend Beastboy just leave the tower in search of Slade without informing us" Starfire questioned looking around.

"I showed him" she said in a whisper looking at the floor.

"What?" asked Cyborg.

"I showed him what happened" she said looking at him with watery eyes. He own eyes widened.

"Rae…" he said. She looked back down to the floor.

"What's going on Cyborg?" Robin questioned looking at the shocked expression on his friend's face.

"Beastboy's going to kill him" he replied. They all looked at him and he looked at them.

"Raven…Beastboy loves you very much, he always has" he said to her. Her eyes widened as she remembered what he said even though she was half asleep, she heard him ask her forgiveness and then he told her he loved her and said that Slade would never hurt her again. Her eyes widened at the realization of what this meant.

The fight with Slade……

Slade and the Beast were battling it out. Slade had never anticipated the rage and strength in Beastboy. The Beast grabbed Slade by the head and threw him into the side of a mountain with such force rocks came crashing down and pinned Slade's leg preventing him from escaping the Beast's wrath. Just as the Beast was about to pound the prey into his ends both the titans and the justice league showed up.

"Beastboy stop this is not the way to end this, Slade needs to go to prison where he belongs. Don't do this" Superman yelled to the Beast as he flew towards him. The Beast turned to Superman and growled as if to say why not this will stop him permanently. He turned back to Slade and growled the most dangerous growl anyone had ever heard from Beastboy, completely primal.

"It won't change what he did" The Beast turned to see Raven walking towards him. She was fearfully glancing at Slade as she walked closer to them then stopped a few feet away. "Beastboy please he's not worth it"

"How sweet" Slade said causing Raven to shiver.

"Shut up" she said closing her eyes. She was starting to tremble being this close to him. The beast turned and backhanded Slade causing him to fall back against the rocks then turned his attention back toward Raven.

"Beastboy please don't do it" she said with tears in her eyes. His eyes widened and he walked towards her turning back in to his human form in front of her. He also had tears in his eyes realizing he lost control and didn't mean to scare her.

"Rae…I'm sorry" he said tears coming down. He hugged her. They hugged crying into each others arms, they didn't see Slade remove something from his pocket, but someone else did. Just as he was about to strike Beastboy in the back an arrow from a crossbow pierced his shoulder sending him reeling back in pain. They all looked around to see a woman holding a crossbow standing on the other mountain in the distance.

"Sorry I'm late" she said jumping down.


	17. Finally Arrived

Saving Eachother….

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the justice league. Only the characters I make up…lol

Sorry Everyone document manager wasn't working the last few days!

Chapter 17: Finally Arrived

"Sorry I'm late" she said jumping literally right off the mountain straight down and landing on her feet. Superman cursed under his breath. Wonder Woman looked at him thinking the same thing. As far as they were concerned they had never planned on her coming back, or at least hoped she wouldn't. Faith was trouble, everywhere she went danger followed. She was half vampire/half witch with as much power as most gods. What worried them the most is that they knew why she was here. She was Raven's mother although Raven herself was unaware. They, along with Azar's help convinced Raven of a past that didn't exist. The prophecy of course was very real but the details were made up. If Raven had known her mother was alive she would have went looking for her eventually. They needed her to block her emotions as they caused destruction whenever she felt too much hence they needed her to think she was alone. Batman on the other hand was pleased she finally made it, although wondered what took her so long.

The titans on the other hand didn't know what to think. They looked at the frowns on Superman and Wonder Woman's faces and then at the smirk on Batman's. Raven couldn't help but stare at the woman. She looked so familiar but didn't know from where. Slade on the other hand who was currently being confined to handcuffs by other justice league members was not happy at seeing her again after all these years not to mention putting an arrow through his shoulder. He scowled at her.

"Faith what are you doing here?" Superman said walking forward.

"That's a stupid question" she said as she walked forward. "Nice seeing you again too". At that point she looked at Slade and frowned.

"Now how did you of all people end up being the messenger, my father's slipping apparently" she asked him. Slade didn't say anything.

"That explains the interference or I would have been here a week ago" she said.

"You cannot stop the prophecy Faith" he said looking up toward her.

"I'm not hear to try, I'm well aware it cannot be stopped" she said looking at Raven. Raven put her head down ashamed of what would happen because of her. Beastboy who still had his arm around her, hugged her.

"You shouldn't be here" Superman said walking up to her.

"You're a fool" she said walking past him. She was not about to get dragged into an argument with Superman. He turned and glared at her. She looked over to Batman as she walked towards the titans and smiled. He nodded back with a smile then frowned knowing she would find out what Slade did to Raven. She looked at him and asked through a mental link what was wrong. He didn't say anything but looked towards Raven. She looked at her as she walked up to them.

"Raven…" Faith started then noticed the look in her eyes. "What's wrong? Why do you look so afraid, did something happen?"

Raven didn't say anything and just looked at the floor. She didn't know this woman who obviously knew her. She didn't want to explain what happened to anyone nevertheless a complete stranger. Faith looked at Beastboy who was looking at Raven with sad eyes. Then at the other titans who had saddened expressions on their faces. She knew something horrible happened; it couldn't be about the prophecy alone. She reached out and placed her hand on Raven's forehead and instantly flashes of what happened on her birthday, on the roof of titans' tower and right before she got there passed through Faith's mind. She looked at her daughter then to Beastboy.

"She's right you shouldn't kill him, you'll damn yourself for eternity. I'll take care of him" Faith said anger setting in her eyes.

"What about you?" Beastboy asked knowing by the look on her face she was planning on doing it for him. Raven looked at her.

"I've been damned for a long time" she said as her eyes glowed black and she turned around and started walking toward Slade.

Superman knowing what she was about to do stepped in front of her. "Faith, don't do this" he started expecting her to stop. She phased through the ground in front of him and back out behind him and kept walking. Batman grabbed her arm as she was about to walk past him.

"Faith" he started. She stopped looked at him.

"If it were your daughter?" she said loud enough only he could hear. He understood and let go of her arm she kept going. Superman didn't want the bloodbath that was about to occur and started walking up behind her to try and stop her when Batman stopped him.

"What are you doing?" Superman said looking at him.

"You really think you can stop her from killing him" he replied. Superman frowned.

"Let him go" Faith said to the justice league members currently holding Slade who was surprisingly quiet for some reason.

"He's going to jail Faith, there's no need for this" Superman yelled from behind her.

"Like I said you're a fool, he's already dead, he can get out of that anytime he wants" she said looking right at Slade. He looked at her and smiled. Everyone's eyes widened especially Raven's.

"Aren't you Slade, what are you waiting for?" she asked getting closer. He smiled again and busted out of his restraints sending the league members who were holding him flying back.

"You ruined my fun Faith" he said sending a bolt of fire toward her which she easily dodged.

"Cute trick Slade, I got a few new ones too" she said and with a flick of her hand the ground started to shake and suddenly a rush of water came straight up out of the ocean behind them, spiraled and shot straight at Slade extinguishing the fire coming from him. Slade was thrown back by the force of the water hitting him. She phased through the floor again this time coming up right in front of him, grabbed his shirt and punched him square in the face causing him to fall back.

"You son of a bitch" she said eyes glowing black as she picked him up and head butted him making him fall back down.

While all of this was going on the titans just stared. They didn't know what to make of the situation. Who was this woman and why did she seem to know Raven, the justice league and Slade? Raven was in shock, this was all too much for her. With everything that's happened, what Slade did to her, the watchtower, this woman who seems to know her so well fighting Slade, Beastboy….the Beast. Her eyes widened. He changed into the Beast. He hated that part of himself, it scared him. The Beast came from rage; he feared it because he knew what it could do. It was completely primal. He looses himself, his control when he becomes it... he feared he would endanger is friends. She looked at him and could see the sadness in his eyes.

Superman watched the battle going on with grave thoughts everything was getting out of hand. Wonder Woman also watching walked over to him.

"We're actually letting this happen" she asked him.

"Wonder Woman please…I don't like this anymore then you do but what are we supposed to do? Protect Slade…he's a villain. We are certainly not helping Faith." He replied.

"Doesn't look like she needs it" Batman said.

"Dimmit Batman I can't believe you're condoning all of this" Superman said giving Batman an angry glare.

"You knew she would come back when it was time, you shouldn't have tried to cover this up. There was no point. How were you planning on stopping the prophecy?" Batman questioned. Superman said nothing. Wonder Woman stepped up.

"For now we do some damage control" she said looking at them. "Send the titans home and speak to her before she talks to them since she isn't leaving anytime soon"

"Agreed" Superman said walking over to the titans.

They looked at him as he approached. Robin stepped forward to find out what was going on.

"What's happening?" he asked.

"Everything's under control, all of you can go back to the tower" Superman relied.

"Who is that woman?" Robin said not trusting Superman's word after what happened at the watchtower.

"You all will be briefed tomorrow, go back to the tower. There is nothing for you to do here" Superman said walking away.

"What do we do now" Cyborg asked in confusion.

"We were told to go back to the tower?" Starfire asked also confused.

"They're hiding something" Robin stated as he looked toward the battle going on.

"Is she going to be okay?" Beastboy asked pointing to Faith.

"I don't know the justice league didn't look happy to see her. Do you know her Raven?" Robin asked looking at Raven.

"No" Raven said looking down. Beastboy looked at her and felt ashamed she seen him become that animal again. She looked over to him and saw the look on his face. She took his hand. "Can we go home then?" she asked.

"Let's go" Robin said and they started towards the tower not knowing what would come of the current battle between Slade and this mystery woman.


	18. Beneath the Surface

Saving Eachother…..

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the justice league.

Chapter 18: Beneath the Surface

When the titans got back to the tower they headed straight to the main room. They were going to use the main computer to find out exactly what was going on and what the justice league was hiding.

"So we're going to do the spying on them" asked Starfire.

"I'll have a visual in a minute" said Cyborg as he type commands into the mainframe.

"We need to know what they're hiding" Robin said waiting for the scene to appear.

"They are definitely withholding information" Cyborg said still typing.

"You think that woman's gonna be alright I mean the justice league didn't look to happy to see her" asked Beastboy. Whoever she was obviously knew Raven and cared about her, he could tell by her reaction after she looked into Raven's mind and saw what Slade did. Slade. He almost killed him tonight. He never thought he'd ever want to kill someone but Slade he truly did. That's why the beast was able to take over so easily. His eyes widened. He lost control so easily. He felt sick. He could have hurt his friends, he could have hurt her. His eyes started to water at that thought.

Raven was off to the side thinking about everything that's happened. She was trying to figure out where she had seen that woman before. The woman obviously had dark powers, some similar to her own. She wondered why the woman saw so easily into her mind and why she was so concerned for her. She also wondered how the woman knew of the prophecy; well she wasn't aware Superman did either until a few days ago. It seems there was a lot she didn't know. That scared her. She looked over to Beastboy and was shocked by the look on his face. He was no doubt lost in thought but the expression on his face was as though he were about to cry. She knew he was no doubt upset about turning into the beast again. His rage almost took over. She knew all about rage and how consuming it was at times. She also noticed the top half of his uniform was shredded which oddly enough only happens when he turns into the beast, but that wasn't what caught her attention. It was the scars that were all over his chest and arms. They were old and she couldn't believe she never noticed before. Apparently he didn't notice the condition of his uniform, none of them had but she knew he wouldn't want to be questioned about it. She hoped the others didn't notice for his sake but her hopes soon died.

"Friend Beastboy, where did all those come scars from? Were you injured in your battle with Slade?" asked a concerned Starfire who had just also noticed.

"Nah, those look old? Where'd you get those BB, I knew you've taken a few hits in battle but not that many." Cyborg asked walking over.

She watched as his eyes widened with fear. He didn't look up. He looked like a dear caught in headlights for a second and then she watched as he put up his own walls. His walls were illusions of happiness. His happy, care free attitude. Although the others never questioned it she could see his unhappiness that was just beneath the surface.

"Oh, those? Nothing, no big deal" Beastboy said and laughed nervously

"Where did they come from" Robin asked also concerned. They had all grown closer the last few years, like family.

"Doom Patrol stuff, long time ago. I should probably go change" he replied backing up and darting from the room.

"What is wrong with friend Beastboy?" asked Starfire.

"I think we should leave it alone, he didn't want to talk about it." Robin said uneasily.

Cyborg looked at the door his friend just went through. Beastboy was his best friend. He wondered what could have happened in the doom patrol to acquire that many scars. None of them ever really talked about there pasts. He looked relieved to see Raven already on her way out the door. He knew she would go talk to him. They were there for each other no matter what. Everyone could see that.

Raven walked to his room, she was still a little sore from her latest encounter with Slade. She shuddered at the thought. He almost did it again. They saved her from him. Beastboy stayed with her. She knew he saw what Slade was doing to her when they burst through the door. He was in love with her, she showed him what happened. He almost killed Slade for her. As she was walking, she could imagine how scared he must be. She knew he was afraid the Beast would hurt them, and tonight he almost killed someone. She thought about all of his scars and wondered where he got them from. She knew he was hiding something and was worried. She had seen the fear in his eyes when it was brought up. She walked up to the door and knocked. No one answered but she could hear him moving around.

"Beastboy" she called. No answer.

"Beastboy please I want to talk to you it's me Raven" she tried again.

"Rae, are you okay?" he asked sliding the door open. She could see the sadness in his face. He hadn't changed yet, his scars still visible.

"Yes, but you're not" she replied looking in his eyes. He looked at the floor.

"Can I come in?" she asked also looking at the floor. He looked at her then opened the door the rest of the way. He could never say no to her but he was scared he could still feel the beast inside him and he was scared it would get out and hurt them, hurt her. He started to get that sick feeling again. Once she went in and he closed the door, she turned to look at him.

"Beastboy…."she started

"Rae…you shouldn't be near me right now" he said as he started to panic backing away from her closing his eyes. He could feel the beast right below the surface. It scared him.

"Beastboy what's wrong" she asked getting worried; she took a step closer to him.

"Rae please you should leave" he said in a shaky voice still backing up until he hit his dresser. She could tell he was scared, she knew from the last time that the beast was still there lingering just beneath the surface and Beastboy could feel it.

"Beastboy its okay" she said taking his gloved hand. It was shaking. She looked at him and could see fear in his eyes.

"Rae please let me go I don't want to hurt you" he said desperately. She could see the tears in his eyes.

"Why do you think that?" she asked taking his other hand and stepping closer.

"Beacause I'm a monster" he said tears started rolling down his cheeks. She looked at him and felt tears coming also. Truth was she loved him as much as he loved her. It broke her heart to see him like this. He hated himself, he considered himself a monster, a danger.

"No your not. You're not a monster" Raven said wrapping her arms around him. She felt him tense but then breakdown as he cried into her soldier.

"I'm so sorry" he cried.

"It's okay Beastboy, you didn't hurt us" she whispered trying to comfort him.

"What if I had?" he said in her shoulder. "What if I hurt you? I could never live with myself"

"You didn't" she said holding him.

"I almost killed a man Rae" he said looking at her with watery eyes. He looked down and continued. "The scary part is that I wanted to, to keep him from ever hurting you again. I kept seeing what he did to you, and when I found him he laughed at you and I lost it I….."

He never finished as he grabbed his head in pain and fell to the floor. Getting all work up about Slade he was loosing control again. He could feel the Beast trying to surface. The beast wasn't done with Slade. He wanted to tear him limb from limb. It was taking everything Beastboy had to fight it. His was in extreme pain, his body beginning to convulse. Raven dropped to her knees and wrapped her arms around him. She knew what was happening. She pulled him into her lap and involuntarily trembled as his skin touched her's. She pushed the feeling aside. She knew it was hurting him to fight it.

"Rae you gotta get out of here." He said through clenched teeth. He was curled in a ball in her lap shaking, holding his head. He was trying so hard but hurt so much.

"I'm not leaving you" Raven said holding him tighter.

"Rae…please" he cried.

"Stop fighting it" she whispered. "It's hurting you more to fight it. Just let go"

He started to cry, the pain was unbearable but he was afraid for his friends. Afraid for Raven to be alone with him when it comes out.

"Shhh…it's okay. Let go Beastboy" Raven said as he trembled in her arms.

"Rae…" he said as he closed his eyes, tears were still streaming down his face. He let go and started to change. He turned into the Beast right there in her arms, but she didn't let go.

The Beast sat up and looked at her. There were so many emotions going through his eyes. She couldn't tell exactly what he was feeling at that point. She closed her eyes as he brought his paw up to touch her face. He thought she was afraid and backed up.

"It's okay Beastboy" she said taking his paw and stepping closer to him. "I trust you."

She looked in his eyes as he reached out again to touch her face. He was so gentle. He was the only one she trusted to touch her. She thought about what Cyborg had said and what Beastboy said before he left to find Slade. He loved her. She could see that in his eyes, even as the Beast she could see his love for her. She closed her eyes and leaned into his paw. A tear ran down her cheek. The beast eyes widened and he started to whimper thinking there was something wrong. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She could see he was worried about her. She reached over and hugged him feeling him tense at the embrace.

"I'm okay Beastboy.' She said as she felt him hug her back. She pulled back just enough to whisper in his ear. "I love you too"

He froze. She felt him slowly go back into his original form. He stepped back and looked at her shocked as a tear ran down his cheek. He couldn't believe she heard him, that she loved him too. She had tears in her eyes too. He was just about to speak when someone knocked on the door.

"Guys you need to come to the main room and see this" Robin said very disturbed about the battle he just watched.


	19. Disturbing Sights and Secrets

Saving Eachother…..

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the justice league.

Chapter 19: Disturbing Sights and Secrets.

They followed Robin to the main room where Starfire and Cyborg were both looking equally disturbed.

"What's going on?" Beastboy asked walking up to Cyborg.

"Is it over?" Raven asked walking in behind him.

"Well yes….." Robin started not quite sure how to explain.

"What is it?" Raven asked very concerned as to why he wasn't answering.

"That woman did she beat him" asked Beastboy also wondering what was going on.

"That's a way of putting it" said Cyborg as he backtracked through the recording they made of the sceen.

"It was truly horrible" Starfire said looking down.

"What's going on?" Raven yelled getting impatient as to why everyone was beating around the bush and no one could just say it. Beastboy put a hand on her shoulder.

"You better see it for yourself" Cyborg said nervously as he pressed play. "I need to tell you we didn't get the entire thing and there is no sound till the end. There must be a glitch in the satellite.

What they saw was a very intense battle between Slade and this woman they had just met. The justice league did not interfere but stood by and watched as they were when the titans had left. For the most part Slade had taken much of the beating. There was no sound, they watched the woman use her powers which were much like Raven's but more intense, controlled. The woman was older then Raven therefore was more experienced. They saw the glares and conversation they couldn't hear between Superman, Batman and Wonder Woman. They were apparently arguing at which Batman ended up walking away from them and closer to the shield like bubble that contained the currently battling Faith and Slade. They were also talking during the entire battle although none of it could be heard by the titans. Raven stared at the screen with wide eyes the whole time watching the woman trying to figure out who she was. She had to be from Azarath because of her power Raven figured. Beastboy watch the screen taking glances at Raven to make sure she was okay. The other titans stood back a little as they knew what was coming already from seeing it the first time.

Slade had knocked the woman down somehow and pinned her arms and seemed to be laughing at her. They could see Batman pounding on the shield. Raven felt sick as she remembered her birthday and what he did to her. Beastboy saw and took her hand, squeezing it gently to let her know he was there for her. They saw the woman smile and all of a sudden the sound came back on.

"One difference, you lack leverage." They heard her say before she pushed forward head butting him causing him to fall back where she kicked him off her, making him fly into a wooden cross that her powers had just made come out of the ground. Instantly ropes tied themselves around his hands on each end of the cross. They watched as she walked up to him and put her hand on his head halting his powers.

"That's the end of your little fire starting spree, it's going to be a shame being alive again and in jail" Faith said as she removed her hand and turned around to walk away. Apparently she had learned during they're battle he was in fact alive but changed.

"You're slipping Faith" he replied smiling at her. She spun around and grabbed him by his throat.

"Faith Don't! Your redemption…" Batman screamed in the back round trying to keep her from killing him. She looked at Batman then back at Slade her hand still around his throat.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure then to end you pathetic existence but there are rules in this world that save you from exactly what you deserve" she said, her eyes glowing black.

"What should bound you to the rules of this world Faith" she asked still smiling not at all phase by being inches from certain death.

"I don't kill humans" she said her eyes returning to normal as she released his throat.

"Anymore…" he countered still smiling.

"The saddest part about all this…" she started as she turned around to walk away. "Morpheus was the only one who saw any good in you, who defended you and you honor his memory by terrorizing his daughter. Dying in jail is the least you deserve"

Raven and Beastboy stood shocked as they watched her walk away and release the shield that had surrounded them. Raven couldn't believe what she just heard. Obvisously Faith had been referring to her, but Trigon the demon was her father. It didn't make sense. The other titans looked at her concerned. Her thoughts were pulled back when Slade spoke.

"To hell with Morpheus" Slade said as Faith walked away from him. She stopped dead in her tracks. They could see her eyes widened and anger set in as her eyes glowed black again and she disappeared and reappeared in front of him gripping his throat.

"Then to hell with redemption" she hissed and lifted her arm causing the bubble to reappear and turn pitch black.

The titans watched as Superman and Batman were banging on the shield trying to stop her. All that could be heard was a blood curling scream come from Slade and then silence. Beastboy and Raven stared at the screen waiting to see what happened. The black shield then dropped and they could see Slade hanging limp from the cross with his head titled to the side and blood streaming from his neck. At that moment they realized what she was. A vampire and witch to be exact. Raven stared at the screen, then looked at Beastboy who also had a shocked ecpression on his face. She turned back to see Superman screaming as he ran over.

"I told you not to kill him Faith" he said approaching them. She held up her hand stopping him from coming any further.

"I said I wouldn't kill a human" she said lifting her arm and a crossbow materialized in her hand. Just then Slade jumped and started thrashing around in his binds.

"A vampire on the other hand" she said pulling the trigger sending the wooden arrow right through Slades heart causing him the burst into dust. Like that he was gone.

"Dimmit Faith, I want to talk to you at the watchtower now" Superman yelled extremely pissed about what just happened. Batman looked at her with a blank expression.

"As you wish" she smirked behind him. Then the recording finished leaving just static.

Raven and Beastboy felt numb at what they just saw. They looked over to the other titans who were looking down as to not see it again. Sure, they were all glad Slade was gone but to see someone taken out like that was simply disturbing. Raven couldn't believe what she heard on the recording. She was told Trigon was her father and the reason why she was destined to be evil and bring forth the end of the world. What Faith said went against everything she was told and believed. It was more then she could handle.

"I'm going to my room" she said and rushed out of the room.

"Raven" Beastboy said running out after to her. He knew why she fled the room and could imagine how lost she felt right now.

"Why did friend Raven leave?" asked Starfire looking towards the door.

"She needs time, this is a lot to take in" Robin said putting a hand on Starfire's shoulder.

"If Trigon's not her father, then how does he tie in the prophecy?" asked Cyborg confused now.

Outside the main room….

Beastboy caught up with Raven half way down the hall and stopped her to find tears in her eyes.

"Rae…" he started.

"I don't understand none of this makes sense" she said looking at him as the tears started rolling down her face. He pulled her into a hug. She was trembling in his arms.

"Come on, let's get you back to your room" he said as he walked her back to her room. Once there he helped her in bed and tucked her in. "It's a lot to take in, you need to rest. We'll get answers in the morning." He said trying to comfort her.

With all the commotion going on she didn't think about being alone until he got up to leave. She suddenly felt very afraid, afraid of being alone and afraid of her nightmares. She sat up and grabbed his hand as he started to talk away.

"Please don't go" she said looking at him.

"Rae, are you sure? I didn't know if you'd want me to stay after ya know…" he said nervously. She knew he was referring to the beast and what happened in his room earlier.

"Stay please" she asked looking into his eyes. He smiled and nodded prepared to get the blankets out for the floor. She gently squeezed his hand causing him to look at her again and gestured for him to sleep next to her. He looked at her uneasily.

"Rae…Are you sure?" he asked her. She nodded and he climbed in next to her. She hugged him and like last time could feel him tense. She thought back to earlier and realized with all the commotion he also had forgotten to change and was still in his shredded uniform.

"Ummm…Rae I'll be right back I need to go shower and change" he said also noticing and becoming very self conscious knowing she could see his scars.

"Okay" she said seeing how nervous he became all of a sudden. He smiled at her gratefully and left them room.

In Beastboy's bathroom…

He was relieved he made it there with no one seeing him. He hadn't realized he forgot to change earlier. He didn't want to be questioned on where all the scars he carries came from. He looked in the bathroom mirror in disgust at his chest and stomach. It was a constant reminder of the pain he endured. He closed his eyes.

Flashback

A young Garfield was sleeping when he awoke to the door opening. He looked at the clock it read 3am and he knew his captor had just gotten home from the local bar and silently prayed just this once he would be left alone. His hope died however when the drunk man climbed on top of him.

"Please don't" Garfield whispered as the man started to unbutton his pajamas

"Shhh….just relax" the man whispered as he removed the boy's clothes and started to touch and kiss him.

Garfield just layed there, he knew what would happen if he tried to get away. The man would beat him and get what he wanted anyway. He whimpered as the drunken man kissed his neck. Tears slid down his cheeks as man removed his own clothes and continued touching him. He could smell the alcohol and it was making him sick. He man looked down at the shaking child and smiled. He then touched the boy's face and bent down kissing him right on the mouth. Garfield squirmed and tried to move but he was pinned beneath the man.

"Stop please" Garfield whispered to the man as he turned him over and began kissing his shoulders

"Shhhh…." Was all the man kept saying as he touched the child. Garfield started to cry when the man pushed himself inside him. It hurt so much and would continue to do so until the man eventually realeased himself in the boy and pass out on the way to the bathroom. At which time Garfield would pull the blankets back over him and curl up in ball hoping tomorrow would never come.

End Flashback

Beastboy looked at the mirror again and seen the tears that were coming down his face. He closed his eyes, turned and went in the shower. After he was done he got dressed and headed back towards Raven's room. He wondered if she would be up waiting for him. He thought back to earlier in his room when she told him she loved him. He smiled. He loved her with all his heart.

When he stepped in her room he found her standing by her window. He quietly closed the door and walked over to her not really ready for the conversation that was about to start


	20. “Don’t go…”

Saving Eachother…..

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the justice league.

Sorry this took so long, I had some writers block you could say…lol

Chapter 20:

When he stepped in her room he found her standing by her window. He quietly closed the door and walked over to her not really ready for the conversation that was about to start.

"Rae…" he started noticing the tears in her eyes. He wrapped his arms around her. She broke down crying into his chest. This was all too much for her to take. She had been going over everything that happened while Beastboy was in his room. The prophecy, what Slade did to her, this woman who knew things about her that even she didn't, her father. She had always thought she was spawn from Trigon to be his portal that her powers came from him. Now she finds out he's not her father which she is very grateful for but nothing made sense. She heard Faith say his name was Morpheus, this man who was supposed to be her father and by the way she had said it he was gone. She felt so lost and all she could do was cry.

"Hey, everything's going to be okay" he whispered trying to comfort her as he held her.

"I feel so lost" she said closing her eyes hugging him back.

"We'll get answers in the morning" he said. She pulled back just enough to look at him.

"It's not only that" she started and looked down to the floor. "I'm not supposed to feel, but ever since I lost my powers I feel everything. It's scary"

"I wish something could make you feel good" he said wrapping his arms around her again. "You've been through so much" he whispered as he hugged her.

"You do" she whispered hugging him back. "I love you Beastboy"

She felt him tense then pull back to look at her. His eyes looked as though they questioned if she really meant it. She knew Terra broke his heart and in turn made him doubt himself. She pulled him back into a hug.

"I really do" she said, she could feel him trembling in her arms.

"I love you so much" he whispered tears streaming down his face as he hugged her back.

"Hey, what is it? What's wrong?" she asked pulling back to look at him. He looked at the floor.

"Rae…" he started looking back up at her. He never thought he would hear those words from her. He loved her since he met her, even while he was with Terra. He thought she would never feel the same way that's why fell so hard for Terra. She made him believe she felt the same and in the end she was just using him. He trusted her and she broke his heart and almost killed him and his friends. In the end she saved everyone but it still had hurt. She was one of his inner scars. He knew Raven wasn't like that. She was his best friend and he loved her with everything in him but he couldn't help but think why would she love him. He didn't doubt she did, he knew how hard those things were for her, but why? After what happened earlier that night. He became that animal again, that monster. He could have hurt them. He could have hurt her, yet she loved him. Then he thought about his scars and how she would eventually ask. Could he really tell her the truth, how he got them, about his parents' death, his past. Would she still love him then? He had gotten stuck in his thoughts and had been staring blankly at her with watery eyes.

"Beastboy come here" she said leading him over to sit on her bed. "What is it? You can tell me"

"I could have hurt you." He said barely above a whisper looking down at the floor again. She knew what he was talking about.

"You didn't" she said taking his hands.

"I could have. How can you love me knowing I could hurt you" he said looking up at her with tears in his eyes.

"I know you would never hurt me" she said sitting closer to him looking into his eyes. "I trust you, but you don't trust yourself. He closed his eyes. She looked down but then back up at him.

"I can see you" she said causing him to look at her. "You act so happy in front us and your not but you don't want us to worry about you. You try to brighten our lives everyday to make sure everyone's okay but your not and you haven't been have you?" He couldn't say anything; he just closed his eyes and shook his head. She wrapped her arms around him.

"The antidote never worked did it?" she asked holding him.

"No" he whispered. Cyborg had given him an antidote after the first time he turned into the Beast, or at least what they thought was the first time. The first time he turned into the beast was when he was living with the man who robbed him of his innocence. The man exploited his ability to turn into animals by making him steal things and terrorize people. The man wanted the beast to kill someone, although he ran away before he ever found out who it was. He would make him turn into the Beast by taunting him about his parents to release his anger then beating the Beast into submission or unconsciousness' which ever came first.

"Beastboy why didn't you tell us so we could help you" she asked backing up to look at him. He looked down at the floor then closed his eyes.

"I didn't want to have to leave you guys yet" he replied not looking up.

"Yet?" she asked both surprised and hurt. He was going through this all alone. He was going to leave them, when? Would he have even said anything? Why did he feel he had to leave? He looked up at her and she could see the sadness in his eyes.

"Rae…I can't control it. What if it hurts someone?" he asked then looked back down at the floor. "What if I hurt someone?" he whispered as a tear came down his cheek.

It broke her heart to see him in so much pain. She wrapped her arms around him again. "It's going to be okay Beastboy" she whispered as he started to cry. Tears came down her cheeks too. He was so afraid of himself, he was afraid the Beast would hurt them. He was going to leave and isolate himself away from everyone so that couldn't happen. She thought about what happened earlier, how much pain he was in fighting to hold the Beast in. her eyes widened. He's been all alone when that happens. She could see how much it was hurting him to fight it. She pulled back enough to look in his eyes.

"You've been going through that pain alone." She said putting her hand up wipe tears from his eyes. He closed his eyes; he knew she was talking about earlier in his room. He just nodded not opening his eyes.

"Please don't go" she said causing him to look at her. "Don't go through this alone. I'm here for you."

"Robin will kick me off the team" he said sadly.

"No, he won't. He overreacted last time. He knows that" she said looking in his eyes. "Please don't go." He looked back at her and nodded.

"I love you Raven" he said putting his hand up to touch her cheek.

"I love you" she whispered closing her eyes as he touched her face. He was so gentle and also as nervous as she was. She could feel his hand trembling slightly. She opened her eyes to find him looking at her.

They stared into each others eyes. He wanted to kiss her but he didn't want to scare her after what she had been through. She looked so tired; it had been a long night. It was already the early hours of the morning. He backed up a little more and smiled.

"We should get some rest, long day ahead" he said with a nervous laugh

"Will you stay with me?" she asked nervously looking at him.

He nodded. They got into bed and she hugged him as he wrapped his arms around her. As she laid her head on his chest listening to his heartbeat she started to drift off to sleep. She was so tired but she was afraid he would leave. She knew he was scared he would turn into the Beast and hurt them.

"Please don't leave" she whispered as she hugged him.

"I won't, I promise" he replied kissing the top of her head.

"I love you Beastboy" she whispered drifting off to sleep.

"I love you too Rae" he replied closing his eyes to try and get some sleep too.


	21. Discussions and a kiss

Saving Eachother…..

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the justice league.

Chapter 21: Discussions and a kiss

Later that morning…..

Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were in the main room eating breakfast in silence as each of them were still disturbed by the events over the last week and the recording the saw last night. Robin was the first to speak.

"I told the justice league we would come to the watchtower later, I figured Raven and Beastboy could use the sleep" He stated while eating his breakfast.

"Yes I am very concerned for friends Raven and Beastboy" Starfire said looking towards the main room doors.

"We need to find out what Faith knows of Raven's past and the prophecy" Robin said

"Yes it seems she knows much friend Raven does not" replied Starfire.

"I don't think the justice league wants her talking to us though" Cyborg countered.

"Their hiding something, we need to find out what" Robin replied.

"Although his demise was very horrible I must admit I am glad Slade can no longer hurt friend Raven" said Starfire.

"So am I, I didn't think vampires really existed though" Cyborg said thinking back to all the vampire movies he ever saw. "Don't they usually kill everyone though?"

"I guess not" Robin said then starting thinking about Beastboy. "Where did Beastboy get all those scars?" he asked.

"Friend Beastboy clearly did not want to speak of them" said a concerned Starfire.

"He never talked to you Cyborg?" asked Robin. Everyone knew Cyborg and Beastboy were close like brothers.

"No…he never talks about his past." Cyborg said. He thought about his best friend. He also expected Beastboy's happy go lucky comedian personality was just a ruse. Cyborg remembered seeing the look his eyes when Beastboy thought no one was around. He looked so unhappy. Cyborg started to wonder how often Beastboy really was that way.

"What about the Beast?" asked Robin. With all the excitement they had forgotten that Beastboy had turned into the Beast again. Although the Beast was a dangerous prospect to think about, Robin thought about how he treated his friend last time. Beastboy couldn't control it, it was those chemicals. In the end it wasn't Beastboy who hurt Raven but tried to protect her from Adonis who also turned into a similar kind of Beast.

"Maybe we should give him the antidote again, it might be wearing off" Cyborg suggested.

"Robin you will not do the interrogating of him again will you? Starfire asked recalling Robin questioning Beastboy last time he changed into the Beast. She was also ashamed of how they treated him last time.

"No…" Robin said putting his head down also ashamed.

In Raven's Room…..

Beastboy had been standing by the window looking out at the water. He didn't really get any sleep, he was thinking about the Beast and what could have happened. The Beast almost killed Slade, not that Beastboy would have minded in a way he left to find Slade to do just that. He wasn't sure anymore and that scared him. That might have been while the Beast took control so easily. He was lost in thought when he suddenly heard whimpering. He looked towards Raven's bed where she had been asleep for the past few hours to find her tossing and turning in bed. She was whimpering obviously stuck in a nightmare with Slade. He walked over to the bed to see tears running down her cheeks. He slowly got back in and took her in his arms.

"It's okay Rae, it's just a dream. He's not really there." He started to whisper trying to get her out of the dream. She was trembling in his arms, tears still running down her cheeks.

"STOOPPPP!" she cried as her eyes shot opened and she instinctively tried to get away from what she thought was Slade.

"Shhhh…Rae its okay. It's me." He said holding her tight. She looked up at him and he could see the fear in her eyes slowly replaced by shame. She closed her eyes and started to cry leaning back into his chest.

"It's okay, he's gone. He can't hurt you anymore" Beastboy whispered hugging her while she cried.

At the watchtower….

"You what?..." Screamed a severely pissed off Faith. She had just found out of all the lies that were told to Raven. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. They never told Raven she existed, they told Raven her mother was human and had died. The worst was they told her Trigon the demon was her father and that is why she was destined to be his portal into this world. No mention of Morpheus at all. She couldn't believe Azar went along with this. She wondered how Trigon did manage to tie himself to the prophecy and to Raven's powers. The prophecy was that Raven was cursed to open the gates of hell which meant the end of all things. Her powers are extremely dangerous and that was why she went with Azar to train.

"Faith you of all people know how dangerous her powers have the potential of being. We needed to suppress her powers. Her powers are linked to her emotions, the more she feels the more dangerous she is. We needed to suppress her emotions." Superman started his speech but was cut off.

"By making her think she was alone, by teaching her not to feel anything" Faith said trying to keep herself from ripping his head off. Batman was seated next to her; they sat across from Superman and Wonder Woman.

"She was taught how to control her emotions and contain her power." Wonder Woman interjected. "She knows what's destined to happen"

"So you have her believing she is just a portal for a demon who you claim to be her father as a way of explaining a connection you can't figure out. You teach her to feel nothing and try to suppress her powers to try and stop something that can't be stopped and she is holding everything in to try and stop herself from becoming the monster you made her think she is." Faith said now standing with Batman's hand on her shoulder

"She needed to learn to control her powers" Wonder Woman said.

"That's not controlling her powers, to control them she has to embrace them. They are part of who she is. She can't do that if she fears them. What did you think this would never happen that it was going to just go away? You knew this would happen and she would need to be prepared." Faith said her blood boiling. "I can't believe you did this"

Meanwhile back in Raven's Room…..

Raven eventually calmed down but stayed in Beastboy's arms. She was still shaky. She knew Slade was gone but it felt so real. He was very much alive in her nightmares and it hurt as if it were happening all over again. Beastboy laid there with her head on his chest stroking her hair.

"Beastboy?" she asked.

"Yea Rae…" he replied looking up at the ceiling continuing to stroke her hair.

"Thank you for taking care of me" she said timidly

"You don't have to thank me" he sighed "I love you; I'm always here for you"

"I love you too" she replied hugging him.

They sat there in each others arms in blissful silence just enjoying the moment. They made each other feel whole, complete. Raven suddenly started thinking about last night or this morning rather. She thought about Beastboy and the pain he was silently going through. He needed help and thought he would be kicked off the team if Robin found out. She thought about her conversation with Robin after the incident with Adonis.

Flashback

"What did you think you were doing?" Raven asked while standing in the doorway to Robin's room.

"Raven I didn't know you were there" Robin said a little embarrassed he left his door open. He was lost in his own thoughts and didn't realize.

"Answer the question" Raven said loosing patience. She heard and saw everything that happened while she was unconscious. After she woke up she and star went to the sir valance tapes and she saw Robin interrogating Beastboy and it infuriated her. Beastboy looses himself when he becomes the Beast he doesn't have control. She had seen the look in his eyes when he thought he was the one who hurt her. Robin had threatened so send him to prison if he couldn't remember.

"Raven I overreacted I know that" he replied clearly ashamed of how he handled things.

"That's an understatement" she said coldly.

"Raven please you have to understand how it looked" he said trying to somewhat defend himself.

"Doesn't matter he's our friend, he deserves our trust and needed help and understanding and you treated him like a common criminal. I don't recall loosing faith in you when you turned into Slade's apprentice." She said and with that she walked away from him.

End Flashback

"Rae, are you okay?" Beastboy said concerned as he was talking to her and she was just lost in thought. He hoped it wasn't thoughts of Slade.

"Yes I'm sorry I was just thinking" she replied. "What did you say?"

"I was asking you if you wanted me to get you some tea." He said

"No thank you" she said. "Beastboy?"

"Yea Rae…"he replied eyes still on the ceiling.

"Are you okay?" she asked him. He didn't answer at first. He wasn't sure how he felt about facing everyone and admitting he can't control the Beast, face getting kicked off the team, to stay and risk hurting them. In truth he was planning to leave at least until Raven. With everything that has happened he couldn't leave her. He loved her so much and promised her he wouldn't go.

"Yea I guess" he said. She picked her head up to look at him. He looked worried. She knew he was worried about telling them.

"They will understand it will be okay" she said looking down into his eyes. She could see the insecurity and fear in them. "Just promise me you won't go…please."

"I promise" he said putting his hand up to caress her cheek. She closed her eyes as he touched her face but opened them when he withdrew his hand. He didn't want to scare her or make her feel uncomfortable.

"Rae, I'm sorry" he said nervously and started to get up but she stopped him half way and they ended up extremely close to each other. He looked at her with confused eyes.

"Don't be…I trust you" she said nervously looking down but then looked into his eyes. "I know you would never hurt me"

They stared into each others eyes for a few moments then he very slowly and timidly leaned over a kissed her. He was as gentle as possible as not to scare her. He pulled away and looked at her. She had closed her eyes when he kissed her but opened them when he stopped.

"Are you okay?" he asked concerned. He wanted her to always feel comfortable with him. He feared by kissing her he would jeopardize that considering what she had just been through. She smiled at him and nodded. It made him so happy to see her smile. He also smiled for the first time in a while

"You ready to go talk to them" she asked and instantly regretted it when she seen his smile fade, that worried expression came back. He lowered his eyes, nodded and started for the door. She grabbed his hand before he could get there. He turned around and looked at her.

"Everything will be okay, I love you" she said hugging him.

"I love you too" he whispered hugging her back.

They went to the main room and entered to find Robin and Starfire sitting together talking and Cyborg making one of his all meat sandwiches.

"We need to talk" Raven said as they entered causing everyone to look at her.


	22. Confessions and Arguments

Saving Eachother…..

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, the justice league or Buffy the vampire slayer…yes this is the 2nd of multiple crossovers. Probably not expected but I like to take my favorite characters and put them together.

Chapter 22: Confessions and Arguments

"We need to talk" Raven said as her and Beastboy entered the main room causing everyone to look at them. She still was holding Beastboy's hand, she knew he was nervous but he needed help and the team needed to know. She lead him over to the couch but he didn't sit down with her he was extremely nervous.

"What's up guys?" asked Cyborg walking over.

"Yea what's going on Raven?" Robin asked looking at both of them.

"Beastboy needs to talk to us" she replied looking up at Beastboy. He gulped, he wasn't ready for this. He was scared. No joke or prank was getting him out of this. She could feel his hand start to tremble in hers. He looked at the floor.

"BB man you can tell us anything, what's wrong?" Cyborg said putting a hand on his shoulder. Beastboy immediately closed his eyes and tensed up. Raven looked at him; she was still holding his hand and felt it. He opened his eyes and looked at her hoping she didn't notice but knew she did when he saw the worried look on her face as if asking "What is it?" Cyborg felt him tense up too and quickly removed his hand. "You okay man?" he asked.

"I…umm……I…" he looked up at them at a loss. He didn't know how to have this conversation.

"What is the matter friend Beastboy?" asked Starfire

"What is it Beastboy?" Robin asked although he could see this was about the Beast. He knew Beastboy had to come to them though. He didn't want to push him. He could tell Beastboy was clearly nervous and hoped it wasn't because of the way he treated him last time. Even though he knew that was part of it.

"I'm sorry" Beastboy said looking at the floor. He truly was ashamed of himself for turning into that animal again. He kept his eyes on the floor in fear of their reaction.

"Friend Beastboy why are you doing the apologizing, have you done the pranking to one of us?" questioned Starfire not understanding.

Robin looked at Raven then at Beastboy who was still looking at the floor. "No Starfire he didn't" he said then stood up. "Beastboy you don't have to apologize, you didn't do anything wrong"

Beastboy looked up at him and then back down at the floor. "I could have hurt you guys" he said sadly.

"But you didn't" Cyborg said as he sat down. He hated seeing his friend like this.

"I could have" Beastboy said looking at him with watery eyes. "I can't…" he trailed off looking back down. Raven gave his hand a gentle squeeze causing him to look at her. She motioned with eyes for him to sit next to her and he did.

She proceeded to tell the other titans about Beastboy's struggle with the Beast. His inability to control it, the severe pain he goes through fighting to keep it in and about his plan to leave to keep them safe

"We can make another antidote" offered Cyborg.

"I won't work" Beastboy said in a low voice then looked up at him. "It never did"

"What? Why didn't you ever say anything?" Cyborg asked with wide eyes.

"I didn't want to have to leave yet" Beastboy replied looking down.

"Beastboy I'm sorry about the way things were handled last time" started Robin. Beastboy looked at him. "I was wrong and unfair to you and for that I apologize. I think I speak for everyone when I say we're all family." Everyone smiled and nodded then he continued "We don't desert each other. We're here for you Beastboy". Robin finished putting his hand out, Beastboy smiled and shook his hand. He turned and looked at Raven. "That goes for you too" he said smiling.

"Thank you" she said smiling back. Raven had changed since the rape. Her powers appeared dormant with the exception of that one instance where Beastboy saw into her mind. She was feeling everything for the first time without repercussions due to her powers. Truth was she did love them all like family. She wanted to be closer to them. She always had, but kept herself at a distance for fear her powers would hurt them. She had no choice, or so she thought.

"We better get to the watchtower" Cyborg said interrupting the bonding moment they all were having. They all looked at each other and headed to the T-ship.

At the watchtower…

When they entered the watchtower Batman was waiting for them with a very disturbed look on his face. Robin walked up to him concerned.

"Did we come at a bad time?" he asked.

"That's one way of putting it" Batman replied frowning.

"What's going on?" asked Robin. They could hear faint yelling in the background.

"Superman and Faith" Batman replied again frowning.

"Got the feeling they don't like each other" said Cyborg looking around.

"Never did" Batman stated more to himself but they heard.

"Who is she?" Raven asked. She wanted to know how this woman knew of the prophecy.

"That is for her to explain" Batman said looking down the hall as the yelling increased.

In Superman quarters both he and Faith were in a very heated argument. Wonder Woman was asked to leave with Batman. Superman and Faith had some unresolved issues dating back sixteen years plus Superman knew of the hostility between Faith and Wonder Woman which dated back just as far. Morpheus being the center of the hostility. Morpheus was the most prominent healer in Azarath and also a member of the justice league. He processed great power and ability. He and Superman were best friends then. Superman knew Wonder Woman was in love with Morpheus even though he himself was secretly in love with her. Morpheus however fell in love and married a vampire/witch that was originally sent to kill him. Her name was Faith. She was the essence of the evil they fought against. Wonder Woman despised Faith for not only being what she was but for capturing the heart of the man she loved. Faith despised her just as much although not for the same reason. Superman knew her conflict with Wonder Woman went past Morpheus, something had happened and neither ever elaborated.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Faith yelled across the room. She couldn't believe any of this. They had filled Raven's head with lies of who she is and who her parents were, they made her to believe she was some monster existing for nothing but the end of the world. He knew she was coming back, she told him she would; she couldn't understand why he did this. She couldn't understand how Azar of all people went along with this. Morpheus was her brother. She swore to protect his daughter and train her to control her powers.

"Like I said we were trying to figure out a way to prevent this, suppressing her power buys time. In order to do that she needed to suppress her emotions." Superman yelled back

"It can't be stopped Superman, dammit" Faith said putting her fingers on her temples. She and Superman could never get along. He blamed her for Morpheus's death. If he had never married her he would still be alive. Sadly enough she didn't disagree with him there. She then became lost in thought thinking about Morpheus. She missed him so much. She looked up at Superman. "I want to see Morpheus."

"Not happening" he stated folding his arms.

"What?" she said.

"I will not have you disturbing his resting place" he replied.

"Are you kidding?" she asked getting angrier by the minute.

"Dead serious" Superman replied. She gave him an angry glare.

"Amazing…sixteen years and your still an arrogant asshole" she said as she started walking towards the door. His blood boiled at that comment. "You better tell her the truth when they get here or I will" she said opening the door and started walking out.

"Fine…so you know our main priority is the safety of the world" he said as she left

"You remind me of Giles" she said more to herself. She thought back to when Giles had said that to Buffy when Dawn was the key to opening the gates in their dimension. Then she remembered what he meant by it. Giles was a watcher. His purpose was to ensure the safety of the world above everything else. He was prepared to kill Dawn if need be to stop what was to have happened. Her eyes widened. She knew what Superman meant. They would kill Raven to stop Trigon from coming if it came down to it. At this point she was half way down the hall and hadn't noticed the titans had already arrived. She spun around to go back to Superman's quarters when Wonder Woman stepped in front of her.

"He's right the world's safety is our number one concern" Wonder Woman said. Faith was restraining herself from ripping Wonder Woman's head off. She started to walk closer to her.

"Faith" Batman called from behind her. He didn't want her doing anything they would all regret. Granted she may have been out numbered if a conflict were to start but it didn't matter. She could easily wipe out the entire watchtower with no effort.

Faith turned her head slightly to the side acknowledging him then turned back to Wonder Woman. By the look on her face, Faith could tell the titans were standing there with Batman.

She leaned in close and whispered in Wonder Woman's ear "Regardless of the reasoning why you help my daughter after Slade raped her, you have my gratitude but if you harm one hair on her head nothing will stop me from draining the life from your body. Do we have an understanding?" she said and stepped back to look at her. Wonder Woman looked at her for a moment turned around and walked away. Faith watched her leave then turned around and walked up to them.

"Hello everyone" she said to them then looked at Raven "How are you feeling?" she asked.

"Better, thank you" Raven replied.

"Superman will be out to brief you in a moment" Wonder Woman said walking past them giving Faith a dirty look.

"Why do they dislike you so much?" Robin asked noticing the hostility.

"Robin…" Batman started.

"No, it's okay." Faith said cutting him off. "They consider me a danger"

"Why?" asked Starfire.

"Because of what I am" Faith replied simply.

"Faith I need to have a word with you" Batman said then looked at the titans "Don't leave the watchtower until we return. We need to speak with all of you also"

The Titans looked at each other and nodded. Batman and Faith started walking down the hall. They watched them go and then started talking to each other but Raven was still watching them. She wanted to know who this woman was and had she not known about her since she is so closely involved with the prophecy. Beastboy looked at Raven and then towards where she was staring. He knew she needed answers. While Robin, Starfire and Cyborg were talking to other justice league members he walked over to her.

"You want to talk to her" he standing besides her facing the same direction.

"Yes…I need to know what she knows about the prophecy" Raven replied

"Come on" he said taking her hand. She didn't usually like to spy on people in fact she used to yell at Beastboy for doing it but she wanted to know. They started walking down the hall Batman and Faith had just walked down.


	23. The Truth

Saving Eachother….

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the justice league.

Chapter 23: The Truth

Raven and Beastboy followed Batman and Faith. Raven had wanted to talk to her but was unsure. She was scared. There were so many things she didn't know. She thought Trigon was her farther, but he's not. This woman is here obviously because of the prophecy starting, but why, who is she? What is her connection? She was pulled from her thoughts when she heard Batman start talking.

"Faith please don't fight with him" Batman started.

"You knew about all of this and you never said anything?" she said angrily.

"Faith I'm sorry" he replied. She glared at him as they walked.

"He is such an arrogant…" she started

"Faith" he said smirking.

"He told me I couldn't see Morpheus, do you believe that?" she said starting to raise her voice.

"Faith not so loud." He said looking around a corner before turning down it.

"Why? Bruce where the hell are we going?" she asked.

"We're going to see Morpheus." He replied. Faith looked at him with wide eyes as they continued to walk.

Raven's eyes also widened. This was the man that was said to be her father. She suddenly got nervous and stopped. Beastboy also stopped and looked at her. He could see the nervous expression on her face.

"Do you want to go back" he asked gently. He knew she was confused about this whole subject. This was the man who was supposedly her father. By what was mentioned so far Beastboy gathered the man had past on and they were about to go see him. He could understand her hesitation. She looked at him with uncertain eyes.

"No…I need to know" she said looking forward and they started walking again.

They followed them through many halls and finally saw Batman and Faith stop at a door. Raven could see Faith hesitate, and then Batman put a hand on her shoulder. They looked at each other then walked through. Beastboy and Raven came up too the door, it read FALLEN HEROES. Raven looked at Beastboy who had nothing but concern and understanding in his eyes. She took a deep breath and they walked through.

The room was huge and went so far back it appeared to have no end. There were walls and walls of names of heroes of the past that have fallen. The rows were endless. They moved quietly through the rows until they were a few from the back. They could see Batman just up ahead with Faith. They saw her turn and kiss Batman on the cheek and whisper what looked like a "Thank you" in his ear and start to walk forward. She stopped in front of single tomb. The inscription read: Morpheus. And under it read: Fought the forces of evil until the very end. They saw her trace her left hand over it and saw a gold band materialize on her ring finger. She then dropped to her knees and started to cry. They moved a little closer to hear her as she started talking.

"I've missed you so much. Please forgive me for not coming sooner. I couldn't come here." She sobbed looking at his resting place. "Morpheus the prophecy is starting, nothing is as it should be. I really wish you were here." She said looking down.

Beastboy was looking at Raven to make sure she was okay. She had a confused expression on her face but could see her eyes starting to water. He could tell the realization that this was her father and he had died was getting to her. He slowly put his arm around her, a tear slide down her cheek as they continued to watch.

"Morpheus…" Faith started looking up at him but couldn't find the words. She needed him to be there, she loved him so much it still hurt as much as it did sixteen years ago when he died. She started to cry again looking down. She didn't see the flash of light that entered the room.

"Everything will be okay love" came a reply. She looked up to see him standing there in front of her.

"Morpheus is it really you" she replied looking up. She couldn't believe it. "How?"

"You needed to see me" he stated simply kneeling down in front of her.

She put her hand out to touch him and it went right through him. He knew she didn't understand and smiled. "I called in a favor" he said looking up. She started to cry again.

"Morpheus I've missed you so much" she said looking at him, tears running down her face.

"I know I've missed you too and Raven" he said smiling.

"Please forgive me I've killed a man" she said looking down and then looked back up at him. "Slade raped her Morpheus"

"I know" he said with an angered look. "You need not forgiveness from me…I would have done the same thing."

"They've lied to her, she knows nothing of us" she said to him. By the look on his face he was just as unhappy as she was. "They are trying to stop something that can't be stopped"

"They're in denial Faith" he said to her.

"They made our baby think she's a monster" she replied looking down.

Beastboy's eyes widened as he realized what this meant. Faith was Raven's mother. He turned to look at Raven. Her eyes were equally as wide. She looked like she was in shock. He still had his arm around her and could feel her tense up. She closed her eyes.

"Faith, she is here" Morpheus said looking up and seeing Raven and Beastboy. Faith and Batman turned around to see them too. Raven opened her eyes to see them looking at her and panicked. This was too much for her. She turned around and ran from the room with Beastboy right behind her.

"Go she needs you now" Morpheus said to Faith.

"I love you" she said to him and with a blink of the eye she teleported out of the room.

"Make sure Superman doesn't keep them here" Morpheus said turning to Batman. He nodded in return and left.

Meanwhile Superman had filled the remaining titans in on the truth figuring Raven had gone in search of Faith. He told them of the details of the prophecy and Raven's parents. He explained his reasoning behind the lies that were told to Raven. The remaining titans were just as mad as they knew Raven would be once she found out. They turned to see Raven and Beastboy running down the hall.

"I want to go back to the tower now…please" Raven said with watery eyes.

"Raven I think…" Superman started.

"No!" she cut him off and turned to Robin. "Please can we go?"

"Of course Raven" he said and looked at Superman. "We're leaving now"

"Raven" Faith called from behind her. Raven closed her eyes.

"Raven…I know your upset and confused…" Faith started.

"I'm fine" she replied turning to face her with watery eyes. "I just want to go back to the tower"

"Alright" Faith replied, she didn't want to push her.

The ride home was silent; everyone knew Raven would not want to talk about it. Once they reached the tower Raven went straight to her room. Beastboy went after her. He didn't want her to be alone when she was this upset. He walked up to her door and attempted to open it but it was locked. He then turned into a spider and crawled under the door and changed back once he reached the other side. She was standing by her window looking out at the night sky. He walked over to her and slowly wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm okay" she said shakily trying to hold back the tears.

"No your not" he said holding her tight as she started to tremble. She couldn't take it, she broke down crying. He felt her knees getting weak and picked her up bridal style and carried her to her bed. He sat her down and sat next to her.

"I don't understand" she said tears still running down her face.

"It's a lot" he said rubbing her back. She looked up at him.

"I don't even know who I am anymore" she said.

"Don't say that…" he said starting to tear up himself.

"I thought she was dead" she said looking down.

"She's not that's a good thing" he said. She looked at him.

"Is it?" she asked him. "Where has she been? She's here now because of the prophecy, because I'm going to destroy the…" she trailed off tears coming down again.

Beastboy hugged her. They never really talked about what was to happen. He knew she was scared. "Rae it will be okay" he whispered as he held her.

"No…it won't" she whispered then backed up too look at him. "I don't want this; I don't want everyone to die because of me. I don't want you to…." She couldn't even finish the sentence. She closed her eyes and started to cry. He pulled her back into a hug.

"Shhh Rae it will be okay" he whispered tears streaming down his face also. He backed up to look in her eyes and put his hand on her cheek. He could see the fear and guilt in them.

"I love you so much" she whispered closing her eyes again leaning back into his chest.

"I love you too" he whispered back as he held her.

He held her until she calmed down and pulled back to look into her eyes. "Come on, you need to sleep" she nodded and they fully got in and lay down in bed. She instinctively put her head on his chest and her hand around his waist. She felt him tense again and wondered to herself as she fell asleep why he kept doing that. She felt it whenever she put her hand around his waist when hugging him and also when Cyborg had put a hand on his shoulder. She was so worn out she decided she would ask him tomorrow and drifted off too sleep. Beastboy also closed his eyes trying to relax and get some kind rest.


	24. Thinking and Talking

Saving Eachother…

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the justice league.

Chapter 24: Thinking and Talking

Beastboy never got any sleep that night. He really hadn't slept much since Slade hurt Raven. Every time he closed his eyes he could see it. He could feel the beast inside him itching to get out at the thought of Slade. He knew Slade was gone but he had seen him make her cry, he saw Slade touching her and that enraged him. He thought about how she looked in the med wing at the watchtower. So hurt and scared. He could see her bruises. He thought about her nightmares, about how she always cried when she woke up. Sometimes he was able to talk to her and sooth her out of the dream so she could actually get some rest. He thanked god he was able to do that twice during the night.

He had gotten out of bed at some point and was standing by her window deep in thought. He thought about the prophecy and how scared Raven was. She really did think she was a monster, demon…but she wasn't. Trigon is not her father which means she's not a demon. She is so scared that everyone is going to die. He didn't know what would happen. He wondered what would happen to Raven once she became Trigon's portal. He couldn't bear the thought of her dying, he couldn't live without her. He looked over to her; she looked calm and peaceful while she slept.

He was so tired; he couldn't get the images out of his mind though. It wasn't only Raven, he thought about his parents and their death. He was five years old, they lived in Africa. It was about a year after he changed. His father had bought a boat and they had gone out for the day. He still didn't know what they had hit, but he remembered the boat taking in water. His mother had told him to change into a bird to get help. He didn't want to leave them. He knew what was happening; the change in his DNA gave him heightened senses. They told him he needed to fly away and get help. They said they would be fine. He hated himself for not realizing what they were doing. They knew the boat was going under, they were in the middle of the river there was nothing to grab onto. They knew he wouldn't get back to the village to get help in time. They just wanted him to fly to safety, to live. He remembered right before he flew away they kissed him and his mother told him as calmly as she could to keep flying no matter what, not to turn around no matter what and go straight to the village. As he flew away with his heightened senses he could hear the wood of the boat cracking. A tear came down his cheek

"Beastboy?" Raven woke up to see him standing by her window. She could see that sadness in his face she noticed so many times when he thought no one was looking.

He didn't hear her he was so lost in thought. He thought about the man he used to live with after his parents died. He tried so hard to forget those memories. They hurt to think about. He thought he finally forgotten until Slade hurt Raven, now as hard as he tried they were coming back. He closed his eyes.

Flashback

A young Garfield lay on his stomach in the bed he had just lost his innocence in. he silently cried, he was in so much pain. It hurt so much he couldn't move. He started shaking when he felt the man get back in the bed and put a hand on his back.

"Please stop" whispered Garfield as the man started to kiss his back. He wanted to escape but couldn't move. He closed his eyes and started to whimper as the man touched him.

"Don't worry you'll get used to it" the man whispered and push himself inside the boy again making him cry out.

End Flashback

More tears came down his cheeks; he still had his eyes closed and had put his head down. He didn't hear Raven get out of bed and walk over too him. She put her hand on his back causing him to immediately tense up and his eyes to shoot open. He turned and looked at her. She could see the panicked look on his face.

"Hey, it's okay it's just me" she whispered wrapping her arms around him. "What's wrong?"

"I couldn't sleep" he said looking at the floor.

"You haven't been sleeping, have you?" she asked.

"Not really" he replied not looking up. He looked so tired.

"What's wrong Beastboy" she asked gently. He looked at her and she could see his eyes starting to water. He then closed his eyes and hugged her.

"Hey, what is it?" she asked hugging him back. She could feel his tears in her uniform. "You can tell me"

"Rae…" he whispered hugging her. He loved her so much. It killed him to see her hurt the way she was and to think of what might happen to her when prophecy happens. He wanted her to be okay. He also wanted to tell her the truth but didn't want her to worry about him or worse he didn't know how she would feel about him after knowing everything. Everything on his mind and lack of sleep was starting to overwhelm him. "I'm so worried about you"

"Hey I'm okay" she said pulling back to look in his eyes. She could see the concern and worry in his face. She never doubted is concern for her and since they admitted their feelings towards one another his love for her. She also knew by the look in his eyes he was haunted by what Slade had done to her. She felt guilty for showing him. She should have known with his feelings for her he would have a hard time handling it, but at the time she didn't know he was in love with her. She looked down "I'm sorry for showing you"

"Please don't be…" he started. "You needed someone"

"I needed you" she said nervously looking in his eyes.

"Rae…" he started then looking down whispered "I saw what he was doing to you on the roof of the tower"

She closed her eyes. She could still feel it, Slade touching her. A tear came down her cheek at the thought that Beastboy had to see that. He saw what Slade was doing, his hands on her, in her. She felt so dirty. She had never wanted him to see that, even when she let him into her mind. She looked at him with watery eyes and as soon as she did he could tell what she was thinking.

"Your not…please don't think that" he asked. She looked at the floor. He lifted her chin to make her look at him. "Your not dirty" he whispered a tear coming down his cheek also. She hugged him.

"I love you" she whispered as tears rolled down her cheeks.

"I love you too" he said hugging her.

"I want you to be okay too…" she started pulling back to look at him 'Your not okay…you need sleep" He nodded closing his eyes.

"Beastboy?" she asked. He opened his eyes and looked at her. "There's something else bothering you isn't there?"

He looked down and then back up at her. She could see that exhaustion in his face and could tell he wasn't in the frame of mind to go into it. He looked out her window and could see the sun rise.

"Rae….I'm going to go take a shower, can we talk when I come back" he asked yawning, he couldn't help it, he was so tired.

"Of course" she said nodding her head. He gave her a small smile, kissed her forehead and left the room. She was so worried about him. She knew there was more he wasn't telling her. She hoped he would trust her enough to let her be there for him in whatever he was going through. She decided to get him some breakfast and bring it back to her room for when he returned.


	25. Need a Chapter Name

Saving Eachother….

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the justice league.

Chapter 25:

Raven had gone downstairs and gotten Beastboy breakfast with Cyborg's help of course. Cyborg was actually happy to do it; he was just as concerned for Beastboy as Raven was. He was his best friend.

"He hasn't been the same since he turned into the Beast" Cyborg said while making Beastboy's tofu breakfast. Raven was grateful as she couldn't cook. Cyborg started cooking as soon as Raven asked him, not even a comment about the tofu. He knew Beastboy wasn't really eating either.

"He saw what Slade was doing on roof" she said with her head down.

Cyborg looked at her; he knew she was talking about the other night on the towers roof. Beastboy heard Raven scream. Thank god for his hearing, as they got closer to the roof Beastboy suddenly transformed and plowed through the door. He was the first one on the roof; he saw whatever Slade had been doing to Raven. Cyborg closed his eyes and shook the thought from his mind. Raven was like his little sister, he didn't want to think about Slade hurting her. He looked back to her "How about you? Are you okay?"

She looked back up at him and nodded. "Better" she said then walked over to the cabinet to make some tea. She was going to make some for Beastboy too; maybe it would help him relax. She wanted to do something nice for him. He had done so much for her. His mind was troubled; she wanted to be there for him like he was for her. She loved him.

Meanwhile in Beastboy's Room…

Beastboy was in the shower, he was thinking about Raven. He was nervous. He had never been this close to anyone, not since his parents were still alive. After they had died, he had lost hope. When he was taken in by that man, he lost more then that. He thought he found trust in Terra but he was wrong. She didn't care for him, not like he cared for her. She had made a fool of him. He knew Raven would never do that but he was still nervous. He was nervous because he was about to let her in, past the walls he to hide behind.

He got out of the shower and realized he had no clean uniforms. With everything that happened he wasn't even thinking about his laundry. He cursed under his breath; he needed to find something to where that would cover his scars. They were everywhere, his arms, chest, stomach, legs which was why he always, always wore his uniform and gloves. He looked at himself in the mirror with disgust. He thanked god he never got that close to Terra, it would have just been something for her to use against him. He threw on pants, socks and his gloves, now he just needed to find a long sleeve shirt. He looked down at his gloved hands and thought about how disgusted Terra looked once when she saw him without his gloves on. He couldn't blame her either, his hands were so scared and his nails were more like little claws. Who would actually want those hands to touch them? A tear slid down his cheek at that thought. He pushed the thought from his mind and continued looking for a shirt.

Back in the main room….

"So you love him huh?" asked Cyborg. Raven's eyes widened.

"How did you…." She started.

"You're like my little sister Rae, I could tell" he replied smiling. "Does he know?"

"Yes" she answered blushing.

"Good…I think he needs you as much as you need him" he said getting serious again.

"What do you mean?" she asked concerned.

"He's not as happy as he tries to make us believe he is" he said sadly.

"I know" she said looking down.

"I knew you noticed" Cyborg said with relief. "Have you talked to him about it?"

"I've tried…he avoids the subject. He's too busy worrying about me." She said

"We all are worried about you" Cyborg said looking at her with concerned eyes.

"I'm okay" she answered uneasily.

"Rae…" Cyborg started.

"Please I'm not ready to talk about it yet" she said looking at him.

"Okay I'm sorry just please remember we're here for you" he replied. She smiled and nodded. "I'm very concerned with all the scars he has" he said going back to the subject of Beastboy.

"Me too, I don't think they're all from his time in the Doom Patrol" she said

"I don't either" he agreed. "Something bad must have happened to him"

Meanwhile Beastboy was still in his room looking through piles of clothes, all dirty and still had not found a shirt that was clean and had long sleeves. Although the shower had woken him up a little, he was still very tired. He laid on his bed to rest for a minute and ended up falling asleep still without a shirt.

Raven had thanked Cyborg and had taken the breakfast to her room. She figured Beastboy was still in his room and decided to straighten up a little. Physically she was feeling much better she only took the pain killers twice a day now, but mentally she wasn't doing as well. She was still having nightmares and still couldn't meditate. She feared for her friends with the prophecy approaching. She still didn't know how she felt knowing who her parents really were. There was so much she hadn't known before these last two weeks, and no doubt more she still didn't know. She had to talk to Faith, but she wasn't ready yet. Then there were her emotions, she had trained her whole life to suppress them to control her powers. Now without her powers and without being able to meditate she felt everything. It was new and frightening to her. Then she thought about Beastboy and smiled. He was always there for her. He stayed with her through everything that had happened. He told her loved her. She felt honored in a way; she never thought she deserved love knowing what would happen. She then frowned. What will happen…they would all die because of her; he would die because of her. Her eyes started to water and she quickly shook the thought from her mind. She had to talk to Faith, there had to be something they could do. She didn't want what happened on Azarath to happen there too.

Once she finished straightening up she realized Beastboy had been gone a long time and wondered if there was something wrong. She took his breakfast and walked to his room.

"Beastboy?" she called knocking on the door. No reply came so she knocked again. "Beastboy are you in there?" she asked.

When she still didn't get a reply she punched in the code to his door and opened it. She hoped he wouldn't get mad, he didn't know she knew the code to his room. Like Robin and Cyborg she knew all the security codes. When she slid his door open she saw him fast sleep on his bed. She noticed he was in normal clothes and had no shirt on. She could see the scars that covered his chest, stomach and arms. There were so many. She set the tray down on his desk after removing some garbage from it. It was obvious he had not cleaned or done laundry since he had been taking care of her after the ordeal with Slade. Then she got an idea. She would do it for him. She wanted him to feel better and was happy he was finally getting some sleep. She put a blanket on Beastboy and got started.

Meanwhile in Gotham City….

Faith had been staying with Batman since she returned. She always stayed with him when she was in that dimension. She was on the roof thinking. She thought about the last time she stayed with Bruce. He had just adopted a boy whose parents were in the circus and had just been murdered.

Flashback

"Faith" Bruce asked through a mental link they had formed since they had become friends. Being in different dimensions it took a while but he reached her.

"Bruce…what's wrong is it Raven?" she asked him.

"No…I need a favor" he replied.

"What kind of favor is it that you needed to find me?" she asked him curiously.

"Please just come…I'll explain when you get here." He stated before letting go of the mental connection.

End Flashback

He really cared for the boy, they shared similar pain. According to Bruce as hard as he tried he was not able to find the men responsible. She had thought it odd at first but in the end realized what he wanted her to do. He asked her to find them because he knew what he knew she would do when she did find them, and once it was done he simply asked if she found them and she nodded. It was never spoken of again.

"You shouldn't have killed them Faith"

She turned to see Morpheus standing behind her. She couldn't help but smile, he always knew what she was thinking and feeling. She had that ability as well although only used it when necessary, she always felt like it was prying. She did however read emotions.

"You're disappointed, I'm sorry" she said turning back toward the ocean.

"That is in the past, I'm more concerned with the present" he replied.

"As am I, how could Azar go along with this?" she asked him.

"I don't know" he replied honestly.

"Granted she taught her to use her powers but to teach her not to feel, to make her think she's a monster, I just don't understand, I…" Faith said starting to get upset.

"Please calm down" he said. He wanted to really be there, alive, able to comfort her and help make it right but he couldn't. He couldn't touch her; all he could do was talk to her.

"I'd like to go to Azarath and ask her myself" she said, the anger clear in her voice.

"Azarath is gone Faith" Morphues said looking down.

"How?" she asked turning to look at him.

"Trigon" he stated plainly. "I do not know the details; I do know that is why Raven is in this world."

"She thinks it's all her fault" she said in understanding, Morpheus nodded.


	26. Beastboy’s Past

Saving Eachother….

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the justice league.

Chapter 26: Beastboy's Past.

Raven had just finishing cleaning Beastboy's room, all his clothes were getting washed and everything looked in order. She was standing by the window drinking a cup of tea when she heard movement. She looked over to Beastboy who was tossing and turning in his sleep. By the expression on his face she could tell it wasn't a good dream. He suddenly shot upright looking in his lap as if trying to regain himself, then closed his eyes and put his head in his hands. He had not noticed she was there yet.

"Beastboy, are you okay?" she asked walking over to him. He looked up and saw her coming towards him, then looked around as to where he was. She sat next to him on his bed facing him. He closed his eyes and hugged her, but realized his mistake when he felt her tense.

"I'm sorry" he said letting her go. He didn't mean to scare her. He knew they had become very close recently but to touch her when she wasn't expecting it, he should have known. He lowered his eyes back to his lap.

"Don't be, it's okay" she said lifting his chin to make him look at her. She then leaned over and hugged him. He closed his eyes and hugged her back. For the first time she could feel his scars, she had not known they covered his back also.

He too had just noticed she was still without a shirt, becoming very self conscious he tensed up. He pulled away and went to get up to cover himself. She placed a hand on his stopping him. He looked at her.

"Please don't hide from me" she said looking into his eyes. She could see the fear and insecurity in them. She could feel his hand trembling in hers.

"Rae…"he started looking down. He wanted to let her in and tell her everything, but he was scared. Scared she would look at him differently, scared she would leave him and most of all scared she wouldn't love him anymore.

"It's okay, you can tell me" she said noticing the trouble he was having. "Beastboy, please you're always there for me, let me be here for you."

"I love you" he said looking up at her.

"I love you too, nothing you say will change that" she replied. He looked at her then back down. She took his other hand in hers "Please stop holding everything in" she whispered. He closed his eyes and nodded.

She held his trembling hands as he told her of his life. He told her of earlier years and of his parents. He told her about the green monkey who bite him, which gave him a disease his parents cured by mixing his DNA with animals as only they can withstand this disease the side effects being his skin turned green and he gained the ability to shift into any animal. He explained the pain. His mother would have to hold him down while his father gave him injections of animal DNA. Tears started coming down his face as he explained how much it hurt when he was convulsing and how his mother would hold him and cry. He had his head down the entire time.

He then gave her the details of their boating incident which lead to his parents death and how they made him fly away to get help. His eyes started to water when he told her how he had heard the wood of the boat cracking as he flew away. She could tell he blamed himself and it broke her heart. She gave his hand a gentle squeeze making him look at her. She could see the pain in his eyes.

"It's not your fault" she said.

"I let them die Rae" he said looking back down.

"There was nothing you could have done" she replied

"I could have tried" he whispered.

"You would have died, they wouldn't have wanted that" she said as her eyes also started to water.

"Rae," he started but trailed off. How could he tell her that sometimes he wished he did? He hated himself for not going back for them. As soon as he looked at her she knew what he was thinking.

"Please don't think that" she started. "You were five years old. There was nothing you could have done." She said and leaned over and hugged him. "It's wasn't your fault" she whispered in his ear.

He tensed again but hugged her back and started to cry. She never knew he lived in misery these last few years she had known him. He always seemed so cheerful and happy. Then she thought of those times when she could see it when he thought no one was looking. She held him as he cried and could feel his scars beneath her fingers. She had come to the conclusion with Cyborg that something bad must have happened; there was no way all of them came from crime fighting, and what he had confided in her only explained a few. Once he calmed down she slowly pulled away and looked at him. He looked down, knowing what she was about to ask. He was scared, he was about to tell her everything.

"Beastboy…" she started. He looked up at her. "Who hurt you?" she whispered as she brought her hand up and touched his cheek. He closed his eyes.

"There was this man who took me in after my parents died, I couldn't stay in the village." He started nervously looking down. "He said he would train me to use my powers. He…" Beastboy trailed off closing his eyes again. He started trembling remembering how much it hurt. Raven took his hands in hers.

"He hit you" she said gently. Beastboy nodded then looked up at her. She looked in his eyes and could tell there was something else. "What is it?" she asked.

He opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out. He couldn't say it. After all these years he still couldn't say it. He then got up and walked over to his dresser. He took out two books that looked like journals and brought then back over and handed them to her. She looked at him confused.

"These will explain better then I can" he said looking at her.

"Beastboy you don't have too" Raven started she didn't want to push him.

"No…." he replied looking down then back to her. "I need you to know"

Raven got up and wrapped her arms around him. He looked so tired still. He hugged her back and she could feel how drained he was. She pulled back just enough to look in his eyes. "Why don't you try and get some more rest" she said. He closed his eyes and nodded. When they got into bed, Beastboy noticed for the first time his room was clean.

"Rae?" he asked. She looked over to him. "You cleaned my room?"

"Yes" she replied. "I wanted to do something nice for you; you've done so much for me"

"Thank you" he said kissing her on the cheek then lying back down.

"Your welcome" she replied smiling. "I'm going to get your clothes they should be done, can I get you anything?" she asked getting up.

"No thanks…you washed my clothes too?" he asked surprised.

"Yes, now get some rest let me take care of you for a change" she said as she turned and walked out of the room.

After Raven left Beastboy didn't go to sleep right away, he stared up at the ceiling thinking. He loved her so much, that's why he was willing to let her in, past the goofy, carefree act he put on for everyone else. He didn't want to hide from her as she put it. He wanted her too know she wasn't alone in what she was going through, that he understood. He closed his eyes and slowly drifted back to sleep

Raven brought his clothes to his room and put them away, she looked over to him. He was sleeping. She frowned; he still had that pained expression on his face. She left a long sleeve shirt out for him, knowing he would want to put it on when he got up for the day. She slowly got back in bed, it was still early only ten thirty. She was sitting up thinking about what he had confided in her. How he got his powers and his parents. He blamed himself for their death. He hated himself for it. She looked over too him. He was so young; there was nothing he could have done. She looked at his scars and thought about how uncomfortable he is with himself. She thought about the man who beat him, and wondered how anyone could hurt a child. She thought about how scared he must have been. A tear slide down her cheek. She looked over to the books he had handed her. Something else had happened and he didn't want to talk about it, but instead gave her these books at would explain it to her. She could see they were his journals no doubt being from that time frame. She opened the older of the two so she could start from the beginning.

Tears slide down her cheeks as she read entry after entry of the beatings Beastboy had taken from this man who called himself Drake. The man could only be described as evil. He would taunt and beat him on a daily basis it seemed like for no reason at all. The man would use a belt majority of the time and in Beastboy's entries he described how much it hurt. This went on for weeks. About half way through the first journal she came to a page, her eyes widened.

Beastboy's Diary

"My whole body hurts, it hurt so much. Why did he do that? What did I do? When he stopped hitting me I thought he would leave me alone like he usually does but he didn't…I didn't know what was happening. He threw me on his bed and started taking his clothes off… I tried to get away, I tried to scream but he hit me again and told me no one would help me. He held me down and started ripping my clothes. He started touching me…I didn't want him to. I begged him to stop. He wouldn't, he laughed at me. Then he made me lay on my stomach and ripped off the rest of my clothes. He laughed and told me it was going to hurt. Then he…he put himself in me. It hurt so much, he wouldn't stop. I begged him to but he wouldn't. He laughed and made it hurt more. He finally finished and got off me but I couldn't move.

End

The entry wasn't over but she couldn't read anymore. Tears streamed down her face. She looked over too him to find him awake. It looked as if he had been awake, watching her read. He was completely silent, a tear slide down his cheek. Now she knew and he couldn't help but be ashamed. He closed his eyes; he feared what she would say. Then he felt her hand take his.


	27. Opening up

Saving Eachother…..

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the justice league…

I'm sorry this took so long I had some writers block…lol

Chapter 27: Opening up

Beastboy couldn't help but be ashamed. He closed his eyes and felt Raven take his hand and shift so that she was lying facing him.

"Beastboy…."she asked.

"Yea Rae?" he replied opening his eyes. She could see the sadness in them.

"How long did you live with him" she asked.  
"Four years" he said closing his eyes.

"How often…"she started.

"Everyday" he answered knowing what she was going to ask.

"Who helped you through it?" she asked. She wanted to know how he got past it.

"Time" he said looking at her with a small smile.

"No one was there for you?" she asked surprised.

"There was no one" he answered plainly. "Rae, that's why it's important for you to know you're not alone, I understand how you feel."

"I know you do" she whispered. "Even before all of this, you've always understood me better then anyone else" she said closing her eyes. He gently put his arm around her.

"I know your not okay Rae." He said. She looked at him and could see the concern and understanding in his eyes. She closed her eyes and a tear slide down her cheek. "Hey… come here its okay" he whispered pulling her closer as she started to cry so he could comfort her.

She didn't fight him; she wanted him to hold her. She couldn't lie not to him. She tried to be okay, she really did but it was so hard. Hard to handle knowing what would happen, knowing they would die, he would die and it would be because of her. Knowing they knew and still had hope even though there wasn't any. Slade still haunted her dreams. She could still feel him. She knew he was gone but it didn't help. Her parents were…not who she thought. It was all so overwhelming.

"Rae, talk to me please" Beastboy whispered gently stroking her hair.

"Beastboy…I'm so scared" she said hugging him.

"I know…we'll find a way to stop it" he said kissing the top of her head.

"What if there isn't" she replied pulling back to look at him. "You heard Faith, she is only here because of the prophecy and even she said it can't be stopped" she said sitting up. She was starting to get upset. She couldn't understand why her mother would just leave her behind, why she didn't want her.

"Your angry with her" he said gently sitting up next to her.

"Why did she leave?" she asked in a low voice more to herself but he heard.

"Rae, I'm sure she had a good reason" he said putting his arm around her.

"Maybe she just didn't want me" she replied pulling her knees to her chest.

"I don't think that's it" he said. "By the way she was talking to your father I think she loves you very much"

"Then why did she leave?" she asked leaning her head on Beastboy's shoulder.

"You need to talk to her Rae" he replied.

"I know…it's just…" she started but trailed off closing her eyes.

"Your scared" he finished for her. She nodded.

"Everything will be okay I promise" he said resting his head on hers. She sighed and started to relax, her eyes still closed. Suddenly a flash crossed her mind.

Flash

Slade smiled leaned over and whispered to her "This isn't over" then jumped off the roof.

End Flash

Raven's eyes shot open. Beastboy felt her trembling and immediately opened his eyes. "Rae, what's wrong? What did you see?"

"Slade" she said in a low and shaky voice. "Before he jumped off the roof he told me it wasn't over" she said as a tear slide down her cheek.

"Rae, listen to me" Beastboy said repositioning himself to face her. "I know you're afraid of him but he's gone. He can't hurt you anymore" he said as his own eyes started to water.

"What if he comes back again?" she said putting her head down.

"Rae" Beastboy started lifting her chin to make her look at him. "I promise I won't ever let him hurt you again". She closed her eyes and nodded.

"I know" she whispered opening her eyes to look at him.

"Rae, I know it still hurts" he said looking down but then back up to her "It gets better though, just give it time. I'm here for you" he said taking her hands.

"I'm here for you too" she said looking into his eyes. She knew he wasn't as over it as he would like her to believe. She could see it when she looked at him.

"I know" he said giving her a small smile. She leaned over and hugged him. She felt him tense slightly and then relaxed and hugged her back. She thought about what she read, then back to all the times he tense when she touched him. She pulled back and looked at him. He looked down nervously. He knew she felt it. She looked down also; she didn't mean to make him feel uncomfortable. As she did she noticed the scars on his arms and how they were different from the rest. She looked back up at him then back down at his arms. He had not looked up yet.

"Beastboy…" she started and slowly took his arm. He didn't look up at her; he knew what she was going to ask. "Where did these come from?" she asked referring to the dozens of scars that looked like slice marks.

"I did those" he whispered quietly closing his eyes. He was ashamed of himself.

"Why?" she asked looking back up at him although she already knew the answer.

"I started loosing hope, it was hard after everything that happened" he said as a tear slide down his cheek.

"Some of these are recent" she said touching the scars. She could feel his arm trembling beneath her fingers. "I'm sorry" she said as she started to withdraw her hand.

"Its okay" he said taking her hands and looking back up to her. "It's still hard sometimes, bad memories"

"You spend so much time trying to make sure we're all happy" she said bringing her hand up to touch his cheek. He closed his eyes and leaned into her hand. "And you're so unhappy on the inside"

"You make me happy" he said placing his hand on hers. She smiled then looked at his gloves.

"You never take them off either do you?" she asked. He looked down and shook his head.

She took his hands and slowly started to remove his gloves. He looked up at her nervously. She could see the insecurity in his eyes and feel his hands started to shake. "It's okay" she whispered looking into his eyes. "You can trust me". He closed his eyes and nodded. "I do" he whispered. As she finished taking them off she could see why he was scared. His hands had just as many scars and his nails were more like little claws no doubt from his animal DNA. She intertwined her fingers with his and he looked up at her with unsure eyes.

"See its okay" she whispered smiling at him. He looked down at their hands together and slowly started to smile. Just then a flash entered both their minds.

Flash

A nine year old Garfield lay chained to a bed by his wrists. He tried desperately to pull his hands out of the binds but the more he tried the more they cut his hands. Blood dripped down his hands onto the pillow as he cried trying to get free. Suddenly a door opening and closing could be heard. Garfield who was lying on his stomach froze as footsteps came closer.

"You thought you could get away by turning into that Beast and biting me" laughed the man who proceeded to remove his belt and beat the child.

"NOOO!STOPPP!" cried Garfield

"This will teach you to think you can run away" growled the man as he threw the belt aside and undid himself.

End Flash

Beastboy let go of her hands and quickly got up and turned away from her. Tears started streaming down his face. "I'm sorry you had to see that" he said in a shaky voice and walked across the room. Raven who also had tears in her eyes from what she just saw got up and walked over to him.

"Beastboy…"she started walking up to him. "When I had that nightmare and you saw what you did, and then after I showed you the rest I realized something" he slowly turned his head and looked at her. She could see the pain in his eyes. "I realized you saw what you did because I needed you to and my powers even though they may not work right at the moment let you see, so you could understand. I think the same thing is happening now." He looked down.

"Rae…" he started in the same shaky voice. He was about to continue when the titans alarm started blaring. They both looked up and then at each other. He quickly put on his gloves, grabbed a uniform and went into his bathroom to change. Then they both left for the main room silently agreeing to put their talk on hold.


	28. Demon Animals

Saving Eachother….

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the justice league.

Chapter 28: Demon Animals

When Raven and Beastboy got to the main room the other titans were already there. It took Raven longer without powers as she had to use the conventional method of running there. She was out of breath when she got there and was starting to think maybe she did rely on her powers a little too much.

"What's going on?" said Beastboy as they walked in together.

"Trouble in Gotham City" Robin said looking at the monitor.

"Isn't that Batman's jurisdiction?" Cyborg questioned typing in commands. Suddenly the screen began flashing.

"That's where the trouble is" Robin said looking at where the location was.

"It's below Wayne Manor" Cyborg said confused.

"Exactly" Robin said turning to leave.

"You may want to see this first." Cyborg said as the visual came up. Robin turned around. He and the other titans stared in shock as Batman and Faith were fighting off some very disturbing looking creatures.

"Please friend Robin what are those?" asked Starfire looking at the screen.

"Not sure….Raven any ideas?" Robin asked turning to her.

"Demon animals, I've read of them but have never seen them before" she said staring at Faith fighting them off.

"Why is this happening below Wayne Manor" asked Beastboy. Raven looked at Robin who had a nervous look on his face. She had been inside his mind. She knew the truth; Bruce Wayne was Batman and Robin's guardian and mentor.

"I'll explain on the way" Robin said turning back around to leave.

"What about Raven, she has no powers we can't leave her alone" Beastboy said looking at her.

"I'll be fine" she said looking down embarrassed. She didn't want to hold them back worrying about her.

"Agreed…Raven we're not leaving you alone. We're all going" Robin said. He held his own share of guilt for what happened to her on her birthday. As the leader he should have done something. She should never have been in that situation alone with Slade. He felt as if he failed as the leader and her teammate.

On the way to Gotham City Robin took the R-Cycle, Beastboy and Starfire flew and Raven and Cyborg took the T-car. Robin filled them all in on the general details over their communicators regarding Wayne Manor and the Bat cave being below it hence Batman and Bruce Wayne being one and the same. They arrived to the outskirts of Gotham City and with Robin's direction went through the underground passage leading directly into the bat cave. When they got there, there were at least a dozen of these creatures.

"Titans Go" Robin yelled and immediately made his way to Batman.

"Where's Alfred" yelled Robin extending his Bo staff and knocking one of the creatures off Batman.

"Faith blocked it off" he yelled motioning toward a shield that was blocking the way into Wayne Manor. "You shouldn't be here"

Robin was about to respond when he seen one of the creatures out of the corner of his eye running up behind Starfire.

"Starfire" Robin screamed. Cyborg turned a blasted the creature right before it reached her. Robin breathes a sigh of relief before turning back towards his own battle.

"Booya" Cyborg yelled.

"Thank you friend Cyborg" Starfire said looking around concerned.

"No problem Star" Cyborg replied.

Beastboy was staying close to Raven. She had no powers. He couldn't help but wonder why he agreed she should come on a mission with no powers. He looked at her; she was just staring at the seen unfolding. He looked back to see Faith stop short about twenty feet in front of them with one of those creatures on her back. She threw it off and the creature it the wall.

"Damn demon animals" she growled as she lifted her arm and a crossbow materialized and she shot the creature point blank. It exploded into dust. She wasn't aware that the titans were there yet; she was so engulfed in battle. She shot a few more then her eyes widened. "Bruce" she yelled turning around to see Batman struggling against three of the creatures. She ran and dived as if she were sliding into home right under Batman and the creatures. "Close your eyes" she yelled coming out the other side, as she did the disc she dropped on her way under opened into blinding sunlight instantly destroying the creatures. Batman barely had enough time to close his eyes.

"Thanks" Batman said turning around to face her.

"What are they doing here" she asked as she noticed Robin and Starfire battling more of the creatures.

"They received a distress call the manor was under attack" he said frowning.

"Where's Raven?" she asked looking around.

"We've got more company" he replied pointing to more creatures coming out of the darkness.

"Shit" she said running toward them.

Meanwhile Raven and Beastboy watched as more of the creatures appeared and things were getting bad quick. They needed help. Raven looked at Beastboy and could see the mental struggle he was having. He didn't want to leave her but they needed help.

"Go" she said.

"Rae" Beastboy turned to her. "I can't leave you alone"

"I'll be fine, they need you. Go" she replied. She could see the doubt in his eyes. She walked up to him. "Go" she whispered.

"I love you" he said as he backed up.

"I love you too, go" she said. He turned and ran towards the battle in progress.

Just as Beastboy ran off, Raven heard growling. She turned her head to see one of the creatures coming towards her. She knew if she ran she wouldn't make it anyway. She would have screamed but she couldn't find her voice at that moment. She looked back to see Beastboy and thought about how much she loved him before she looked back to the creature took a deep breath and closed her eyes to await her end.

At that moment Beastboy's animal instincts kicked in, something was wrong. He came to a dead stop and turned to see the creature making its way towards Raven. He started running towards her but knew he was too far and the creature was too close to her for him to make it. He needed something bigger, longer that would cover more ground. He morphed into a T-Rex.

Raven had he eyes closed and could hear the growling coming closer. The fear inside was too much to take. She opened her eyes just in time to see the creature lung and the jaws of a T-Rex grab it. Raven stood in awe of the force Beastboy used in grabbing the creature. It howled in pain. She watched as the T-Rex flung the creature into the wall. Suddenly all of the demon animals turned and attacked the T-Rex.

"Beastboy" Raven screamed as the creatures attacked him. He roared in pain, trying to fling the creatures off him. They were biting him. He knew he had to stay that size, if he transformed back the creatures would still be attacking and he wouldn't have a chance. It hurt so much it was hard to focus. He needed to focus so he would maintain that form.

"Damn…their pack hunters. There main prey is other animals and extremely protective of their own" yelled Faith running over with Batman and the other titans.

"The light disc Faith" suggested Batman.

"There too far apart, we don't have that many" she replied.

"Get those things off him" Raven screamed. Those things were tearing him apart. He was already bleeding in several places. Being in that form he couldn't fight back. He could only try to fling them off and it wasn't working. The T-Rex was roaring in pain.

"Then we make them attack us" Robin said with narrowing eyes.

"On it" Cyborg said pointing his sonic canon. "I can't get a clear shot"

"Neither can I friend Cyborg" Starfire said from the sky. There was too high a risk hitting Beastboy.

"He can't hold on much longer" Raven yelled from in front of the T-Rex. She could see he was struggling. It was getting to hard to keep that form, the pain was unbearable. "Beastboy please hold on a little longer" she yelled up to him. The giant T-Rex lowered his head and looked at her for a brief moment. She could see that pain in his eyes. Then he squinted his eyes shut trying to block it out.

"Beastboy don't move" Faith said backing up, a black energy forming between her hands. The others backed up as well. Raven stared from the other side of Beastboy in wonder as to what she was going to do. She stood for a moment and dropped her hands. "damn it won't work, it will kill him too"

"Hurry" Raven yelled starting to panic.

"That's it" Faith yelled "As soon as there off he needs to change back as soon as possible and get out of here"

"What are you doing Faith" Batman questioned.

"There all attacking him because he's an animal attacking one of there own" she said.

"So what are you going to do?" asked Robin.

"Give them just that" she replied backing up the running forward morphing into a black panther, running up the T-Rex's back and biting the 1st creature she could sink her fangs into. She proceeded to keep going and biting or using her jaws to rip the creatures off and fling them off Beastboy. Just as she predicted they all turned their attention from Beastboy to the new threat. Once she was sure she had all the creatures dying to kill her, she jumped off Beastboy with them in hot pursuit.

"We have to assist her" said a concerned Starfire as she watched the creatures chase the Black Panther.

"She knows what she's doing" Batman said as she ran into one off the passages with the creatures behind her. All that was heard was painful howls and then a blinding light along with dust flying out from the passage way. Faith emerged dusting herself off.

At that moment Beastboy was no longer able to hold on and reverted back to his human form. He was bleeding in several placed from the creatures biting him. Raven ran up to him. He looked at her, she was crying. He reached a shaky hand up to touch her cheek.

"Your okay" he whispered closing his eyes and smiling before he passed out in her arms.

"Beastboy" she cried as they fell to the floor.

"He's loosing a lot of blood" Cyborg said running over.

"Quick bring him over here" Batman said pointing to his med bay within the Bat Cave.


	29. Recovery and Pain

Saving Eachother….

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the justice league.

Chapter 29: Recovery and Pain

"Your okay" he whispered closing his eyes and smiling before he passed out in her arms.

That was the last thing Beastboy said before he lost consciousnesses. Raven thought about the look of relief and pain in his eyes. She looked over to him; Faith had stopped the bleeding which is a far as her healing powers would go in physical healing. Her powers were more on an emotional healing level. Batman and Cyborg did their best to close the wounds. They had to remove most of his clothes in order to get to the wounds; there were teeth and claw marks all over his back and the back of his legs from the creatures. He was left in just his boxers. They knew he wouldn't have wanted to wake up in the Bat cave like that. She was thankful Faith had suggested moving him to one of the spare bedrooms upstairs in the manor where she was currently sitting with him.

She thought about how he would feel once he knew they saw him. Robin, Starfire and Cyborg had seen some of his scars the night he turned into the Beast but had not seen all of them like they had today. Faith and Batman had seen them for the first time. She herself saw for the first time they covered his legs as well. She thought about the vision they had seen in his room. How the man beat him and violated him. She thought about what he had said, it happened everyday. Her eyes started watering as she thought about it. She looked at all the wounds he had from those creatures attacking him. The bite marks were severe, those were treated and covered. The claw marks however were not. She was currently tending to them. Starfire had flown back to the tower to get him a new uniform which was hanging on the back of a chair in the corner of the room for when he woke up.

He had been out for three hours now. She stayed with him the entire time. Cyborg had brought her everything she needed to clean the minor wounds when they first brought him into the room. Before he left he had simply asked her if Beastboy had talked to her about what had happened to him. She simply nodded and it was left at that. She knew how concerned Cyborg was for his best friend and the look of anger in his eyes when he had seen the extent of Beastboy's scars. Both Robin and Batman had a matching looks of concern and Starfire did not understand, but the look of sadness in her eyes from seeing a friend hurt said it all. She thought about Faith. Faith was the one who suggested moving him some place more comfortable and that Raven be the one to stay with him. Raven was grateful for that. It was as if Faith knew of the bond between them. Raven had learned her mother's powers at least in healing were more emotionally based. She could probably feel it. She was also very grateful for the way Faith put herself on the line for Beastboy by making those things go after her instead. If she hadn't he might not be here right now. Raven quickly shook the thought from her mind. The thought of loosing him was too much. She went back to focusing on treating the remaining wounds.

As she cleaned the wounds on the back of his legs he trembled in his sleep. She understood the fear of being touched all to well. She was as gentle as possible as not to hurt or startle him. She looked at him. He still had that pained expression on his face. She knew his dreams were haunted like hers. Besides his parents and that man, she knew he was haunted by what Slade did to her.

She left the room to change the basin water as it was now a light shade of pink from the blood while cleaning the wounds. Outside the room Faith and Alfred were standing. Alfred smiled and took the basin from Raven to change the water. When he left Faith turned to her.

"How is he?" Faith asked.

"He's still unconscious but he's alive" Raven replied leaning against the wall. Then was an awkward silence until she spoke again. "I wanted to thank you"

"For what?" Faith asked surprised.

"For saving his life" Raven said closing her eyes.

"Raven you don't have to thank me" Faith said looking at her with concern. "How are you?"

"I'm okay" Raven replied opening her eyes but looking down at the floor.

"This is not the time but when you're ready I would like to speak with you" Faith said. Raven looked at her and nodded.

Alfred came back with the clean water. Raven thanked both of them and went back in the room. She set the water down and went over to him. He was whimpering in his sleep, no doubt having a bad dream. She lay back in bed and leaned over to him.

"Everything is okay, it's just a dream" she whispered to him placing her hand on his cheek. He started to tremble slightly and continued whimpering. He was lying on his stomach as not to cause anymore damage then there was already so she couldn't hold him. All she could do was whisper that it was all a dream and everything was okay. Suddenly his eyes shot opened and instinctively tried to get up but cried out and fell back down when the pain hit.

"Beastboy don't get up your very injured" she said placing her hand on his shoulder. He took a few seconds for what happened in the Bat cave to come back to him.

"Rae, where are we?" he managed to ask through the pain as he propped himself on his forearms.

"Upstairs in the manor" she started "We brought you up here to rest more comfortably"

"Rae?" he started just noticing he was just wearing boxers and his gloves. "Where are my clothes?"

"They had to take them off to get to the wounds" she said. He looked at her and she could see the insecurity in his eyes.

"They saw then didn't they?" he asked looking down at the pillow.

"Yes" she answered in a low voice the looked at his wounds which were starting to bleed again from the sudden movement when he had awoken. "They're starting to bleed again".

Raven went and got the basin and towels and brought it back over to the bed and sat down. As she looked at him she could see his body shaking. She thought about the vision. He was also lying on his stomach in it; although now his hands were not confined he was still unable to move. He was still looking down. She thought about how vulnerable he must feel right now.

"Beastboy…" she started.

"It's okay Rae" he said turning his head to the side. "I trust you"

He laid his head back on the pillow and tried to brace himself but tensed up as soon as she touched him. She hesitated at first but he nodded for her to continue. He winced in pain as she cleaned the wounds in his back. He thought about the creatures that attacked him. He knew by changing and attacking that creature it would make the rest of them attack him but he needed to keep it from getting to Raven. He could sense the creatures were pack hunters by his own animal instincts. He was pulled out of his thoughts by a cool cloth on his skin. It was a relief being his back burned from the bites and claw marks. She was so gentle. He finally started to relax a little and closed his eyes.

"Beastboy…" she asked.

"Yea Rae" he replied his eyes still closed.

"I'm sorry you got hurt because of me" she said in a low voice as she continued to tend to his injured back.

"Rae…please don't be sorry" he answered opening his eyes. He didn't want her to feel guilty. He knew the risk he was taking. "I didn't want you to get hurt"

"Those things almost killed you" she said her voice starting to crack. She closed her eyes as tears streamed down her face.

"Rae, please don't cry. Come here" he asked. She put the basin on the table and lay down next to him so that they would be facing each other. He reached over and wiped the tears from her eyes. He winced in pain as his muscles still ached but he didn't care. Then he took her hand.

"You're in pain" she whispered tears still running down her face.

"I'm okay" He paused to let it pass. "Rae listen to me…when I turned around and saw that creature coming toward you my heart stopped. There is no way I can watch someone I loved be attacked and do nothing. I meant what I said, I'm not going to let you get hurt again." a tear fell down his cheek as he said the last part.

"I know" she whispered as she reached over to wipe his tears away, they both smiled until he moved his legs. He cried out as the pain shot through his body, he shoved his head in the pillow to muffle out his scream. She jumped up and looked at his legs; the wounds were very red and dried out. It was time to clean them again.

"Beastboy" she asked. He didn't move or lift his head off the pillow but she could tell he was in a lot of pain by his breathing. "The wounds are dried out, I need to clean them". She got up and went to get the basin and the items she needed. When she came back she sat were his legs were. She could see them trembling and when she touched him he whimpered in pain.

"I'm sorry I know it hurts" she said in a low voice as she cleaned his wounds. She was trying to be as quick and gentle as possible.

"It's…okay" he said between whimpers. He was in a great deal of pain and the feeling of her hands on his bare legs sent chills up his spine with bad memories accompanying them. He tried to block them; he didn't want to feel this, especially with her. However, as soon as he closed his eyes the memories came.

Flashback

"This will teach you to think you can run away" growled the man as he threw the belt aside and undid himself. He proceeded to force himself on the crying child.

"Please stop I won't do it again" sobbed a young Garfield.

"Shut up" growled the man. Garfield continued to cry, he squinted his eyes shut as he felt the man's nails digging into his skin.

End Flashback

Raven was still cleaning the wounds on Beastboy's legs. All of a sudden she got strange feeling, and then noticed his whimpering stopped. She looked at him and saw tears streaming down his face. His eyes were closed and his hand which was next to his face was shaking. He was breathing heavily. Her own eyes started to water as she realized what was happening. He was having flashbacks no doubt from being in the position that he was in. She got up and put the basin on the table, then walked over and covered him with the sheet. She then laid back down facing him and slowly placed her hand on his. It broke her heart to see him cry.

"Beastboy" she whispered.

"I'm sorry" he whispered back tears still streaming from his closed eyes. His hand was still shaking beneath hers.

"There's nothing to be sorry for" she replied. She continued to lay with him holding his hand as he cried. She hoped being with him would be of some comfort


	30. Talking with Alfred

Saving Eachother…..

Disclaimer: I do not own teen titans or the justice league.

Note: I apologize for the delay, my trial version of word expired and it took a while to get the full version. Also, sorry for the short chapter…didn't want to keep anyone waiting longer then they already have. Thanks again for reading. Hope you continue to enjoy.

Chapter 30:

In the main room the remaining titans sat with Faith. Alfred brought them drinks. They were still a little unnerved after the events that had just occurred. Faith was the first to speak.

"What's on your mind?" she asked them. They all looked up.

"Why were those things here?" Robin asked being the first to gain his voice back.

"No doubt to get rid of me" Faith answered.

"Why?" Cyborg asked from where he was sitting.

"Fear that I will stand in the way of the prophecy" she answered simply.

"I thought it couldn't be stopped" Robin said.

"It can't be but the fear is still there" she replied looking at him.

"Who sends these creatures to harm you?" Starfire asked speaking for the first time.

"Raven's grandfather, he goes by many names" Faith answered.

Robin was just about to speak when Bruce walked in the room. He looked at Robin, Starfire and Cyborg and then looked to Faith.

"Alfred has made dinner for everyone" he said. "Why doesn't everyone get something to eat, Alfred will bring plates up to Raven and Beastboy"

"What about you?" Faith asked.

"I have a meeting at Wayne Enterprises, I will see everyone later" he replied then turned to Robin "Can you call Titan's East to fill in while Raven and Beastboy are out of commission?"

"I already have" Robin answered as he got up to show them the way to the dining room.

After the titans left Bruce turned to Faith "Do you think Drake can get into this world?"

"No, the last time he was in this world was with me eighteen years ago when we all met, he needs a witch to open the portal between worlds" she replied.

"Good, I'll brief them when I return. Superman doesn't need to know what happened here earlier" he said turning to leave.

"Be safe old friend, if those things got here who knows what else is lurking in the shadows" she said.

"Will you be alright protecting them on your own?" he asked turning around.

"Yes don't worry nothing will happen to them or Alfred" she replied with a smile as she walked over and fixed his tie.

"I know" he said smirking as he turned around and walked out the door.

In the Dining Room……

Alfred had already served Robin, Starfire and Cyborg. Everyone looked up when Faith entered the room.

"I anticipated you wouldn't be joining us, they're dinner is on the cart along with Beastboy's medication" Alfred said pointing to the cart. Faith smiled and walked over to him.

"Thank you" she said kissing him on the cheek, she then teleported herself and the cart out of the room.

"How long has Bruce known Faith?" Robin asked looking at Alfred.

"I'd say about eighteen years now, since before Miss Raven was born" he replied.

"Oh how cute friend Raven must have been as a little bumgorf" Starfire said smiling.

"Indeed she was, very sad child though. I'm sure she felt the tension and I'm almost positive she knew when her father passed" Alfred said sitting down at the table.

"How did Morpheus die?" Robin asked now intrigued by where the conversation was going.

"Miss Raven was born in the watchtower, it was the safest place. It was agreed Morpheus would raise her and teach her about her powers and both sides of her heritage for when the prophecy would come. Faith was to turn to them then." Alfred started.

"Faith was still going to leave?" Cyborg asked surprised.

"There wasn't a choice. It was the only way to keep Miss Raven safe until the prophecy started." Alfred said sipping his tea.

"From what?" Robin asked.

"Her grandfather" Alfred replied setting the cup down.

"Who is he?" Cyborg asked.

"He has many names some are Drake which is what Faith calls him, then there is Dracula, Daygod, there are so many." Alfred said looking at the shocked expressions on their faces.

"I thought Dracula was just fiction" Cyborg said trying to make sense of what he was hearing.

"In this world maybe, no one here has ever really seen him. He holds no powers as far as magic but he is extremely dangerous. One of the cruelest vampires there are." Alfred replied taking off his glasses to clean them.

Meanwhile…

Faith reappeared just outside the bedroom where Raven and Beastboy were and gently knocked on the door. When Raven opened the door Faith was taken back by the sadness in her face.

"Raven what's wrong, are you two okay?" Faith asked.

"Yes we're fine, just talking." She answered stepping outside and closing the door behind her.

"Alfred made dinner for everyone. He made something vegetarian for Beastboy" Faith said pointing to the cart. "His medication is also there"

"Thank you" she replied looking at the floor.

"How is he?" Faith asked.

"Better but he's still in a lot of pain" Raven said looking up at her.

"The medication will help ease the pain" Faith replied.

"He was abused as a child" Faith said as more of a statement then a question looking at the door. Raven looked down and nodded. There was no sense in denying it; she knew her mother could tell.

"I have seen many horrible things, however I was never able to understand how someone could hurt a child" Faith said shaking her head. Raven looked up at her. "Listen…" Faith continued. "Have Beastboy take the medication first, it shouldn't be taken on an empty stomach. I will come back to check on both of you later"

"Thank you" Raven said nodding.

"Your welcome sweetheart" Faith said as she turned around and starting walking back down the hall.

"Faith…." Raven called.

"Yes Raven?" she replied turning back.

Raven opened her mouth to speak but was at a loss. She wanted to talk to her, there were so many questions but she didn't know how or where to start. Faith noticed her having trouble and walked back over to her.

"It's okay; I know this is all very overwhelming for you. There are so many things I need to explain to you. I'll come back later and we'll talk okay?" Faith asked. A look of relief showed on Raven's face and she nodded gratefully, took the cart and went into the room. Faith smiled and turned back around to head downstairs.


	31. Explaining

Saving Eachother…

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the justice league…really wish I did though…lol

Chapter 31:

Raven walked back over to where Beastboy was still laying and placed the cart next to the bed. She lay back down next to him and held his hand. He looked at her and smiled. After Beastboy had finally calmed down him and Raven had been talking up until Faith had knocked on the door. He told her of the memory he had when she was cleaning his wounds and how those horrible memories had been coming back ever since he figured out what happened to her. They spoke of their fears and insecurities and shared their past with each other. She confided in him the pains she went through in Azarath, the difficult training and harsh discipline and neglection. He was infuriated by the way she mistreated. She had said it was necessary to gain control of her emotions which pained him to see her defend her own abuse. He told her the way she was treated was not okay and that she did not deserve it. She had also cried when she told him of what happened to Azarath because of her and Trigon. He had cursed himself for not being able to hold her and comfort her. They had promised not to hide from each other anymore and to help each other heal from the hardships they endured.

"Alfred made us dinner. Faith brought it up with your medication" Raven said smiling.

"What is it?" Beastboy said realizing how hungry he actually was.

"She said it was vegetarian" Raven replied with a smirk.

"Thank god" he said relieved and tried to prop himself up on his elbows but he moved to quick and cried out as he fell back down.

"Here, let me help you" Raven said gently helping him lift himself up. Once again they found themselves extremely close to each other. She looked into his eyes and could see the emotion in them.

"I love you" he whispered closing his eyes as she touched his cheek.

"I love you too" she whispered back as she leaned forward and kissed him.

The kiss was gentle; afterwards they leaned their foreheads against each other and smiled. She then helped him take his medication and eat, then ate a little herself. Once they were finished Raven put the plates back on the cart.

"Thank you" Beastboy said smiling.

"You don't have to thank me I want to help you" she said also smiling and was about to sit down when there was a knock at the door. She walked over to the door and opened it to see Cyborg. She knew he had wanted to speak to Beastboy since what happened earlier in the Batcave. She nodded to him and closed the door walking back over to Beastboy.

"Cyborg would like to see you" Raven said to him.

"Rae…." Beastboy started nervously. He wasn't ready to talk to them yet. He knew they saw his scars and knew Cyborg would ask about them.

"Please see him; Cyborg cares about you a great deal. You are like a brother to him." She said than looked down when she said the next part. "He was furious when he saw all of the scars. He's so worried about you".

Beastboy looked at her and nodded. She could see the insecurity in his eyes. She knew he was embarrassed and ashamed. She leaned over and kissed his forehead.

"I'm going to go speak with Faith, I'll be back soon" she said still leaning over him and whispered the last part. "Please don't feel that way, we're family". He nodded at her and took a deep breath.

Raven smiled as she opened the door and let Cyborg in, she closed it behind her on the way out. Cyborg walked over to the side of the bed Beastboy was facing and pulled up a chair that had been off to the side.

"Hey man, how you feeling?" Cyborg asked.

"Better" Beastboy replied looking down at the bed.

"BB I'm sorry" Cyborg said also looking down.

"For what? You didn't do anything wrong" Beastboy asked surprised looking back up.

"For not being a better friend, I saw the unhappiness you tried to hide and did nothing" he replied ashamed of himself.

"Cy, there was nothing you could have done if I didn't want to talk about it" Beastboy said looking down again before continuing. "Listen…I know what you saw in the Batcave…" he started but was cut off.

"I'm sorry BB it was the only way to get to the wounds, there was so much blood it was hard to see where it was coming from" Cyborg said.

"I know…" Beastboy said still not looking up.

"BB, can I ask you something?" Cyborg said uneasily. Beastboy nodded.

"The scars aren't from battles are they? Something bad happened to you" he asked.

"It was a long time ago" Beastboy replied in a low voice.

Meanwhile...

Raven walked back down to the main room. The manor was huge, for a moment she wished she had her powers to get around faster but at the same time was glad she didn't. She was afraid of what would happen when they came back. She was afraid how her powers would react to all these new emotions. She was afraid for Beastboy; she didn't want her powers to hurt him or the rest of the team for that matter. She shook these thoughts from her mind as she walked into the main room where she saw Robin and Starfire sitting. Robin stood as soon as he saw her enter.

"How is Beastboy?" he asked walking over.

"Better still in pain though" she replied.

"I do hope he does the getting well soon" Starfire said floating over.

"He will, it's going to take some time though. Cyborg is sitting with him now" she replied. "Have either one of you seen Faith"

"I believe she is in the kitchen talking to Alfred" Robin said.

"Thank you" Raven replied and left for the kitchen.

She walked in to see Faith and Alfred sitting at the counter talking. She noticed Faith had a glass in her hand with what looked like blood in it. Then she remembered what Faith was…a vampire. Of course she would drink blood. She then realized if Faith was a vampire then she herself was part vampire and wondered why she didn't have the need to drink blood. This brought even more questions to the table sort a speak. As she walked further into the kitchen they both looked at her and smiled.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to interrupt" Raven said feeling as if she intruded on their conversation and turned to leave.

"Raven wait" Faith called standing up and turning to Alfred. "We'll talk more later on alright?" she asked him. He nodded smiling.

"How about we go talk?" Faith asked walking up to Raven. She nodded and they walked out of the room and headed to the roof. Once they got there Faith turned to Raven.

"Raven there is so many things I need to explain to you and I'm sure you have many questions" she said. Raven nodded fidgeting with her cloak slightly. Faith continued. "First I want to apologize to you. There truly are no words to express how sorry I am for everything that has happened. It's better if I start at the beginning.

Faith told her everything. The circumstances of how she met Raven's father and the bond that grew between them. She explained the reasons for Superman's distrust despite the fact that she saved his life and of Wonder Woman's jealously and hatred for her. She told Raven of her grandfather and the need for her to leave in order to keep him from finding Raven. She told Raven of her older and younger brothers that had died because of this life and the details of the prophecy that was too occur, and lastly she told Raven how her father died trying to set them free from the lifestyle they've been shielding her from for the last sixteen years. When she finished explaining they both had tears in their eyes.

"Raven?" Faith asked looking at her. Raven didn't say anything, she closed her eyes and tears ran down her cheeks. She put her head down.

"I'm sorry…" she whispered.

"Why? None of this is your fault" Faith said walking over to her.

"I thought you left because you didn't want me" she replied.

"Raven listen to me…don't feel bad what were you supposed to think? You were never told the truth and for that I'm sorry" Faith started lifting Raven's chin to make her look up. "I know they mistreated you on Azarath and I know what happened there that caused you to leave there"

"They all died because of me" Raven said more tears running down her cheeks.

"It is not your fault, it was Trigon" Faith said.

"He came through me" she whispered in reply.

"It is not your fault, I don't know how he managed to tie himself to you but we'll find out" Faith said. Raven then looked down.

"I can feel him" she whispered as she started to cry. "He never leaves me alone. He always tells me what will happen because of me. He tries to make me mad to release my powers. He says horrible things to me. It's so hard. She had closed her eyes, and then she felt Faith hug her.

"I know baby, I know." Faith said holding her tight.

"I don't want anyone else to die" Raven sobbed and to Faith's surprised hugged her back.

"We'll do everything we can to make sure that doesn't happen" Faith replied." You need to get some sleep. Are you still having nightmares?"

Raven didn't say anything. She didn't want to talk about what happened. She didn't want to talk about him, what he did to her. She backed up a little putting her head down. Faith walked over and put a hand on her shoulder.

"I know Slade hurt you Raven, and I know you're not ready to talk about it. Here take these…" Faith said handing Raven two tea bags. She could see the confusion in Raven's face and continued. "They're for you and Beastboy. It's calming tea, it will help keep your minds at peace so both of you can get some decent rest.

"Thank you" Raven said looking at her.

"You love him don't you?" Faith asked smiling.

"Yes" Raven answered looking away blushing slightly.

"He loves you very much I can feel it, I'm happy you found someone" Faith said as they started walking back towards the roof door. Raven looked at her and smiled

Beastboy and Cyborg had been talking. Cyborg could tell Beastboy was uncomfortable with the subject of his scars and what happened to him so he didn't press it. Instead they spoke of everything that's been happening lately. Beastboy opened up to Cyborg on his feelings for Raven and his worries for her and what was too come. Cyborg could tell he was upset not being able to comfort her in his present condition and tried to give him words of encouragement. They talked a little more and Beastboy wad beginning to get tired from the medication. Cyborg noticed and started to get up.

"Hey BB I'm going to head downstairs and let you get some rest" he said as he headed for the door then turned around. "Listen man, I just want you to know you don't have to hide from us. I'm here if you every need to talk".

"Thanks" Beastboy said smiling.

Raven entered as Cyborg was leaving. They said good night to each other and being she had two cups of tea in her hand he closed the door for her on his way out. Raven brought the tea over to the bed.

"Here" Raven said handing Beastboy the tea.

"What is this tea?" he asked.

"Yes Faith said it was calming and would help us get decent sleep" she replied.

"How did your talk go?" Beastboy asked looking at her.

"Good actually" Raven said blowing on her tea. "Yours?"

"Good" Beastboy said sipping his tea and yawning. "Rae, can you take this?" he asked handing her his cup. His body was starting to hurt holding himself up like that and he was getting tired as the medication was taking affect.

"Of course" she said taking the cup from him and placing it on the table. "You should try and go to sleep, let the medication work". Beastboy nodded as she put her own cup down and slid into bed next to him and held his hand. He was still on his stomach so she couldn't hold him.

"I love you" she whispered to Beastboy as he drifted off to sleep.

"I love you too" he replied closing his eyes. They both feel into for once a peaceful sleep.


	32. Personal Thoughts

Saving Eachother…

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the justice league.

Chapter 32: Personal Thoughts

The titans stayed at Wayne Manor that night. Alfred showed Starfire and Cyborg to their guest bedrooms and Robin went to his old room. When he walked in he was surprised, the room was pretty much as he left it. He walked over to his old bed and on the table next to it stood a picture of his parents before they died. He sat down and stared at the picture for a few moments thinking of how much he missed them. He sighed and laid down putting the picture back on the table. He started thinking about everything that had happened since Raven's birthday. It pained him to think about Slade violating her. He felt as if he failed her somehow, as a leader, a teammate and her friend. He should have done something, anything she never should have been left alone with him. He despised Slade for what he did. He knew he was diabolical but never expected him to go as far as he did. He thought about how broken his friend was afterward. He never thought he'd see her so afraid and hurt.

He thought about Beastboy, he also felt guilty for not being a better teammate and leader to him as well. Most of all he felt guilty for not being a better friend. Beastboy was the light hearted one, the goofball that never took anything seriously, or so he thought. He thought about his scars and how nervous he was when they had asked about them. He thought about the incident earlier in the Batcave and how those creatures had attacked Beastboy. They were unable to help him while those things almost ripped him apart. He thought about afterwards when they were doing their best to close the wounds and keep him alive. He thought about how scared Raven had looked. He never saw so much emotion towards another person from her. He had always known they felt something towards each other. It was then everyone saw the extent of Beastboy's scars. They covered his entire body that they could see. He couldn't imagine what could've happened to him. He also didn't think they all were from battles. None of them ever discussed their pasts, it was never mentioned. He thought about the last time Beastboy changed. He was ashamed of how he handled the situation. He treated Beastboy as if he were some criminal. He knew now after their conversation that it was something Beastboy couldn't control and how ashamed he was of it. It sickened Robin to think all this time all Beastboy needed was help and he was too busy treating him as a danger to see it.

He then thought about Faith. There was something familiar about her although he had not mentioned that to anyone else. He couldn't place where though. He had been with Bruce ever since he was little, and Bruce had known Faith even longer. It was frustrating and he thought of asking her but wasn't sure. He also thought of the prophecy and what was supposed to come. How would they stop the end of the world? How would they stop Trigon? Both Raven and Faith said it couldn't be stopped but there had to be something they could do. He thought about the watchtower and what happened there. Superman tried to make him order Raven to stay under false pretenses. What would they have done to keep her from releasing Trigon? What were superman's intentions? How far would he go to stop this? It wasn't hard to see Superman's distaste for Raven. Robin knew now after everything that happened it was because he blamed her for what was to come and also because Faith was her mother. Superman saw them as evil, a threat that was it, end of story. It infuriated Robin to think of all of the good that Raven has done as a hero could be tossed aside like nothing. He was disgusted to say the least.

His thoughts drifted to Starfire and he frowned. Her smile had faded and her eyes showed her worry for her friends and her confusion over everything that's happened. He thought about the conversation he over heard between her and Raven. She had been so afraid that Slade would do to Starfire what he did to her. He understood Beastboy's actions as he would have done the same thing. Truth be told he loved Starfire very much, he had since the day they met. He knew she returned his feelings but he was scared as he was also one who didn't let anyone get close. He feared of getting to close to her. He like Batman had many enemies and did not want to risk her safety. They would come eventually anyway once they heard he was in Gotham but if they learned of his affection for her she would become their main target and he couldn't let that happen.

He was so lost in thought he didn't hear her come in. she looked at him with watery eyes. She knew he was thinking about everything that had happened and no doubt blaming himself for Raven and Beastboy's condition. She knew right now he felt as if he failed them somehow. He always did this to himself. He was still unaware of her presence. She came to him both to comfort him and for comfort herself. She was terribly worried for her friends and confused by everything that had been happening. She walked over and stood before him. She wanted so much to tell him her feelings but she didn't want to add anymore worry to his already troubled mind. She sat down beside him and placed a hand on his shoulder startling him out of his thoughts.

"Starfire?" he asked as he turned to look at her, the surprise showing in his face.

"I do not wish to stay alone" she whispered looking down. He understood and hugged her. She pulled back enough to whisper in his ear and added "And I do not believe you should be alone either"

He pulled back further and looked at her. No words were needed as they looked in each others eyes. He knew she understood. As naive as she was when it came to the world around her, she somehow always understood him and knew what he needed.

Meanwhile…

Bruce had returned home from his meeting and left as Batman to patrol Gotham. He thought of asking Robin to come along for old time sake but decided against it. He knew Robin was tired along with the rest of the titans from everything that had been going on plus both he and Robin weren't on the best of terms when Robin had left for Jump City. Faith thought of this as she walked the dark halls of Wayne manor. She could sense the resentment from Robin and the guilt from Batman and wondered what had happened between them. She thought of Robin, he had grown so much since the last time she stayed with Bruce. It was obvious he didn't recognize her, not yet anyway. She wasn't surprised. She had only been there long enough to try and help him adjust and to find the men responsible for murdering his parents. She remembered the nightmares he used to have and staying with him until he fell back to sleep. The day before she left, she had sat him down with Bruce and explained to him how she was able to see things. She explained that by looking into his mind she would be able to see who took his parents and promised him that she would find those responsible and make them pay for what they had done.

It wasn't long before she found the three men responsible. Their deaths however were, she made sure their suffering match that of the little boy who watched his parents fall to their end. The day she left she told Robin the men who killed his parents were gone now and would never be able to hurt anyone again. He cried as she was leaving and begged her not to go. She hugged him and promised she'd be back someday. It was a long time ago; she wondered how he would react when he remembered. She was so proud of him; he went from a scared little boy to an amazing young man and great leader. She frowned however at how locked away he was, he was so much like Batman it worried her. She thought of the alien girl Starfire. The emotion between herself and Robin was apparent. Faith hoped the girl would do him some good.

Her thoughts went to her daughter; there was a lot of work ahead to prepare for the prophecy. First to figure out how to awaken Raven's powers, they understandably froze when Slade attacked her. She thought about how scared she must have been. That bastard, he didn't even get half of what he deserved. What she didn't understand was why Raven's powers still weren't working; they should have at least started surfacing again. It was almost as if something were keeping them from resurfacing. She would have to speak with her in the morning. This was proving to be much more work then anticipated, not only did she need to awaking Raven's normal powers but the rest of her dormant powers which now that the prophecy was upon them needed to be awakened as well. Also she needed to train Raven to battle what came from her world as they would make it to this one soon enough, which now it looked as she would be training Raven's friends as well. She was happy her daughter had such loyal friends.

She thought of Drake. He would find a way to make it there so enough. She wasn't so much worried for Raven as she was for her daughter's friends. She knew he wouldn't harm Raven because she was the key. He would want her to join him as he had wanted Faith to so long ago, and she did. She thought of the carnage and destruction she caused out of anger and loyalty to him. The anger stemming from those she lost. She had lost her mother, siblings, and her son. Drake had wanted her son because like Raven, he was an extraordinary being. Bread from two of the most feared vampires there were, added the magic should he had lived he would have been an unstoppable force which was why she did everything in her power to keep him from Drake. A tear ran down her face as she thought of him, he was only five years old. Drake ended up getting him anyway. When they were first attacked it appeared the Lykens had taken him as revenge for the countless she slaughtered in the never ending war between them and the vampires. She had almost gotten herself killed avenging his death by launching a one person assault on the Lykens territory. Their leader showed compassion knowing why she was there and in turn gave up those who assisted her father in the kidnapping. Right before she killed them she had looked into their minds and saw the truth. Drake had taken the help of some of the Lykens who despised her to kidnap her son. When confronted he laughed at her saying it was her fault her for denying what they were and he would see the boy dead before he let her raise him in any other way. That it was a waste of power. She shook those thoughts off. Over her dead body would she let Drake get to another one of her children again.

As she came to the floor where the teens slept she let her thoughts wonder to the green one who was called Beastboy. She immediately knew he was part Lyken, even apart from the other animals he was able to shift into. Not only because she had seen him in that form the night she arrived but because after battling them for ages she could sense it a mile away. She doubted he knew it though based on his reaction after he changed back. She could sense his fear and shame even from the mountain she had been on. She had arrived in the middle of the battle between him and Slade and after everything she learned afterward she knew why they had been battling. Beastboy was defending her daughter. She could feel his affection towards Raven and visa versa. Out of all Raven's friends he was the one she worried most about when it came to Drake because of him being half Lyken. Drake would sense it immediately which meant he would be the first target. No one hated the Lykens more then her father. He had only recruited their assistance when kidnapping her son because he knew she would kill them.

Bringing her thoughts back to Beastboy, she could sense the immense sadness in his heart which she determined was linked to the scars she had seen in the Batcave. She also determined the pigmentation of his skin was linked to his ability to shift in numerous animals such as the T-Rex he became while also protecting Raven in the Batcave, speaking of which she would need to have a word with Robin as to why Raven was with them being she had no powers at the present moment. Her thoughts were cut off as she saw Morpheus emerge through the door from where Raven and Beastboy slept. Phasing through doors was not surprising to her being they had been married and by her standards still were which was by after sixteen years of him being gone she never took her ring off just kept it magically hidden so it wouldn't be used against her.


	33. Healing

Saving Eachother….

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans or the justice league.

Chapter 33: Healing

Her thoughts had been cut off when she saw Morpheus emerge through the door from where Raven and Beastboy slept. Phasing through doors was not surprising to her being they had been married and by her standards still were which was by after sixteen years of him being gone she never took her ring off just kept it magically hidden so it wouldn't be used against her.

"You know it would be unnerving to wake up and find your father watching you and your boyfriend while you slept" Faith said with a smirk.

"Boyfriend? Faith after everything that's happened…" he started but was cut off.

"The heart doesn't lie" she said pointing to her heart, smirk still playing on her lips.

"Regardless of the circumstances" he said smiling at her. She knew what he was talking about and couldn't help but smile back however she wasn't ready for that conversation just yet. He noticed it was a sore subject and dropped it. "I called in a favor you could say" he said changing the subject for her.

"What do you mean?" she asked with a confused look.

"A thank you for saving our daughter from those demon mutts you could say" he replied.

"You healed him" she concluded smiling once again.

"Unfortunately only enough to heal recent wounds" he replied disappointed.

"You saw his scars then?" she asked. He nodded.

She was just about to speak when she grabbed her head in pain. She was always able to speak with people through a mental link without a problem except when I came to Drake. It wasn't always that way though, after what happened to her son she used every means necessary to cut all ties with him. She didn't want him in her head. Truth be told she wanted him dead but in an unfortunate deal that was made from when they worked side by side they were magically tied to each other. This being one of the painful side effects. He wanted to see her and told her he would come to her if she didn't come to him. Wanting to keep him away from this world she agreed, he cut the link and the pain stopped.

"Faith, are you okay?" Morpheus asked concerned.

"Now I am" she replied flatly.

"What did Drake want?" he asked. He could tell Drake contacted her by the look on her face.

"A meeting, he wants a word with me" she replied looking at him.

"Faith don't go…" he started but was cut off.

"I don't have a choice, he said he will come here if I don't" she replied frowning.

"He can't open the portal between worlds" Morpheus said.

"What if he's found someone who can" she asked. She turned and opened a portal that would lead to her world and to Drake. Before she stepped through she turned to look at him. "I love you, please don't worry I'll be back before morning".

"It's a trap" Morpheus said. In his current form there was no way he could keep her from going. He knew it was a trap and something was going to happen. He watched as she looked down sadly and back up to him.

"I know" was all she said before turning back towards the portal and stepping through.

That morning Raven opened her eyes and smiled at the feeling of Beastboy's arms wrapped around her. They slept in their usual way with her head on his chest. She could tell by is even breathing that he was still asleep. She thought of what Faith said about the tea helping them get some decent rest and silently thanked her. She then realized where they were and why and her eyes widened. She lifted her head off his chest and looked down at him. He was lying on open wounds but actually looked comfortable. He no longer had that pained expression but actually looked likely he was peacefully sleeping.

"Beastboy…" she whispered gently nudging him.

"Morning" he replied slowly opening his eyes. "You look better…" he said then smiled at her confused expression. "Your eyes…you look like you actually slept. No nightmares?"

"No" she replied smiling.

"Good…me neither" he signed still smiling then closed his eyes.

"Beastboy…your back" Raven said concerned sitting all the way up.

His eyes shot opened. He was feeling better then he had in a while he'd almost forgotten. He slowly sat up flinching as he did because of the soreness that still lingered in his muscles. She moved around him to look at his back and the wounds that had been inflicted the day before were gone.

"There all gone" she said surprised. "How?" she wondered out loud.

"Your mom?" he offered figuring her mother healed him. He knew Raven's powers weren't working properly for that or she would have healed him already.

"She can't…her powers are more emotionally based, she was only able to stop the bleeding yesterday. Cyborg and Batman closed the wounds" she looked down as she said the last part. "I'm sorry I couldn't heal you" she said in a low voice.

"Rae…" he turned to look at her. "I wouldn't have wanted you to take that pain for me…I know how your powers work"

She was surprised she didn't think anyone knew about that. She had never told them because she didn't want them to feel guilty and not ask for help when they needed it. When she heals, she doesn't take the injury on but takes the pain the injury had caused leaving the person she healed with only minor discomfort. She wondered how long he knew and how? She always made sure to go to her room right afterwards so they wouldn't see her in pain. This explained why he wouldn't let her heal him in those last few missions.

"How?" she asked still surprised.

"A while back when my ribs were broken fighting Cinderblock, you healed me…" he started taking her hand in his and continued while looking at their hands together. "While you were healing me I saw the pain in your eyes"

Flashback

They had been fighting Cinderblock for a good hour and he just wasn't going down. Beastboy was in the air and swooped in to try and inflict some damage on the giant when Cinderblock grabbed him right out of the sky. The giant squeezed so hard Beastboy reverted back into his human form. A horrible scream was heard when Beastboy's ribs were broken. Cinderblock then tossed him aside like a rag doll. Raven caught him and brought him away from the battle while the remaining titans charged Cinderblock.

Raven had laid him on the ground and placed her hands above his ribs beginning the healing process. Almost all his ribs were broken and his eyes were squinted shut in pain.

"Rae…" he managed to choke out.

"Don't talk, save your energy" she instructed him keeping her voice as emotionless as possible even though her heart was pounding.

His healing was taking longer due to the extent of his injuries. Once the pain started to subside he was able to relax slightly and opened his eyes. He looked up at her and saw something he never noticed before when she healed him. He noticed her eyes, she seem to be struggling to concentrate. They weren't as focused as they normally were. Then he saw it…he saw pain. In all other aspects of looking at her it wouldn't have been noticeable except for her eyes. For an instant he wondered what was happening and why wasn't she saying anything and then it hit him. It was his pain she was healing him in turn taking the pain for him.

"Rae…" he started again bringing his hands up to her arms and was shocked to find them trembling.

End Flashback

"You stopped me" she said in a low voice looking down.

Beastboy was about to speak when there was a knock at the door. He got up and went into the bathroom to put his uniform on while Raven answered. On the other side was a very concerned looking Cyborg.

"Sorry guys but I think you better come downstairs, something's going on." Cyborg said warily. "How's BB?"

"Better, he was healed last night" Raven replied as Beastboy came out of the bathroom.

"Morning B" he called over her shoulder then looked back at her "But I thought your powers…"

"Still don't work" she finished for him. "It wasn't me"

"Then who?" he started then looked at Beastboy "Hey man how are you feeling?"

"Better thanks man" Beastboy replied with a relieved smile.

"What's going on downstairs?" Raven asked getting back to the current issue.

"Not sure…apparently Faith had to leave last night and hasn't come back yet" Cyborg replied.

"Where did she go?" Raven asked worried.

"Don't know" he replied.

Raven and Beastboy exchanged worried glances and followed Cyborg down to the main room.


	34. Blade

Saving Eachother….

Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans, the justice league or blade. Yep here is yet another crossover. Hope you continue to enjoy. I apologize for the delay in updating prior to chapter 32. I was experiencing some writers block due to the story changing slightly from what was originally in my head. 

Chapter 34: Blade

As Cyborg, Raven and Beastboy entered the main room they could here the conversation going on between Morpheus and Bruce.

"Something's wrong, she should have been back by now" Morpheus said pacing the room, or what would have been considered pacing had he not been floating in his spirit form.

"Morpheus please calm down I'm sure she's fine" Bruce replied. He was worried too but was trying to be optimistic.

"Then why haven't we heard anything?" Morpheus asked very distraught. .

"Morpheus…" Bruce started but was cut off.

"Drake is trying to kill her Bruce. It was a trap, she knew it" Morpheus said.

Beastboy's eyes widened at the name. It couldn't possibly be the same person. It had been six years since he escaped and still shuddered at the thought of the man who took his innocence. Raven noticed immediately. As soon as she heard the name she instinctively looked at Beastboy. She silently took his hand causing him to look at her.

"My grandfather" Raven said causing everyone to look at her. Morpheus and Bruce noticing for the first time the titans were in the room. She looked down and continued "Faith told me about him when we talked yesterday"

"Why would she go if she knew it was a trap?" Robin asked

"She believes Drake has found a way here" Morpheus replied looking at Raven then Bruce "He told her to choose the meeting place"

"Can't you go up and check on her?" Bruce asked referring to what he would guess was heaven.

"I tried…I can't sense her, she's blocking it" Morpheus replied looking down. He knew she would only do that if it was serious. She did it for their safety because if she was in that much trouble, she didn't want anyone getting hurt or worse killed trying to help her. Bruce knew it too and frowned. Morpheus then looked up at Raven and seen the worry in her eyes and tried to regain himself. He hadn't meant for her to hear their conversation.

"Alright I'm going back up to see if there is anyone who can surpass her block so we can find out what's happening" he said and disappeared.

"How long has she been gone?" Robin asked Bruce.

"Not sure, she was already gone when I came back. Morpheus said she received the message last night shortly after he healed Beastboy" Bruce replied looking towards Beastboy. He was about to continue when Alfred walked into the room. Everyone turned to look at him. He looked like he hadn't sleep; he was still in his night robe. The worry in his face was apparent.

"Has Faith returned yet?" Alfred asked already knowing the answer.

"No not yet" Bruce replied. Alfred turned and left the room.

"He thinks of her like a daughter" Bruce said turning back towards Robin.

Raven wasn't saying anything. She was worried also. Faith had told her about Drake and his level of cruelty. From what she had described he was an evil vampire who killed countless for the pure enjoyment of it. Faith had told them he was trying to kill her because he believed she was trying to stop the prophecy from happening. Raven had a feeling it was more then that but they didn't get to talk for that long. Her thoughts along with everyone else's were interrupted when a portal opened near the ceiling and two people fell through. One she recognized as Faith and the other she didn't know. Everyone gasped and looked towards them.

"Nice landing Faith" Blade said bitterly as he watched the portal above them disappear.

"Not exactly what I was going for" Faith replied still lying on her back.

"Come on get up" Blade said sitting up.

"Not yet…" Faith replied lacking the energy to move.

Bruce and the titans rushed over and gasped at what they saw. There was Faith and this man she called Blade sitting on the floor. Both severely injured although it was apparent Faith took the worst of it. There was a stake sticking out of her chest right above her heart, numerous puncture wounds and a slash across her arm and what looked like the remains of a spear through her leg. Blade had far less puncture wounds and a long slash across his chest. Both were covered in blood.

"My god Faith what happened?" Bruce asked. The titans looked to still be in shock.

"Ambush" she relied wincing from the pain in her chest.

"Faith get up, your bleeding out" Blade said getting up quickly and pulling her to her feet. She was loosing a lot of blood fast, he needed to get the wounds closed before she lost too much and the thirst took over. He didn't want her vampire instincts kicking in because of the natural need for blood.

"Here" Bruce said leading them to the dining room table. Blade sat her on the table and pulled something out of his trench coat.

"What is that?" Beastboy asked. He didn't receive an answer and frowned. This Blade guy didn't look friendly at all. He looked at Raven to see her staring wide eyed at the two. He looked back at them and realized what she was staring at. She was staring at the stake in Faith's chest. He moved closer to Raven and took her hand.

"Where's Morpheus?" Faith asked looking up at Bruce.

"Right here, what happened?" Morpheus asked appearing out of nowhere.

"As suspected it was a trap" Faith replied wincing as she shifted her sitting.

"Hold still" Blade said putting one hand around the stake protruding from her chest and held the object from his trench coat in another. "Anyone who can't take blood should leave now" he stated. When no one responded he looked at Faith as if to say brace yourself, she nodded closing her eyes and he pulled out the stake.

As soon as the stake was out blood started gushing from the wound. Blade was about to put the object he had been holding (sorry don't remember what it's called) into the wound but stopped as he realized how close to her heart the wound was. Being a vampire one wrong move and she was dust.

"Faith it's to close to your heart" Blade said looking up at her.

"It's fine…do it." She pressed.

"Faith…."he started but was cut off.

"I won't explode into dust if that's what you're thinking" she said opening her eyes and frowning. "Titanium steel…you couldn't get to it even if you tried. A surgical precaution if you will."

Blade raised an eyebrow then proceeded to continue fixing the wound. Once he was done he looked at the slash on her arm which was already starting to heal so he wasn't concerned there. Next he worked on removing the spear from her leg and sealing it up.

"Why didn't you shield yourself?" Morpheus asked Faith.

"She was distracted" Blade answered for her while removing the remains of the spear.

Faith looked at him, she knew he blamed himself. The portal led her directly to where Drake would be. As soon as she stepped from the portal the chaos was already underway. The vampires attacked as soon as they saw her. Fucking vampires…that's why the majority of them were dust now. Blade was already in the heat of the battle and although it would take a lot to dispose of him, he was tiring. There were too many…a loosing battle one would say. So she joined his battle and evened the odds. That was until her father's little surprise showed up.

A being much like herself, a vampire with powers, darker more like she used to be. He was younger and less experienced, that much she gathered but he still posed an exceptional threat. She had faced him before a few hundred years ago nearly killing him. She held back however then and now, there was something about him she couldn't put her finger on, something familiar yet not. Because of his youth and inexperience she viewed him as a child. His anger radiated off him, especially towards her for some reason although she didn't know why. She figured she must have wronged him in some way, maybe killed someone he cared for. She was not always a good person; she'd done many horrible things and killed countless innocent people. She was getting distracted again proving Blade's point but for some reason this "kid" had that affect which she was sure he planned on. The battle took an immediate turn for the worse. She and Blade became separated. She found him in time to see him being held by vampires and to see this "kid" aiming a crossbow at Blade's heart. Not being completely a vampire Blade wouldn't have bursted to dust but bleed to death instead. Everything happened so quick lacking time she did the first thing she could think of and teleported herself in front of him taking the shot in his place.

"In either case…." Faith began changing the subject "Blade I want you to meet everyone, this is my husband Morpheus" she gestured towards Morpheus who smiled. Blade nodded in recognition. "Bruce who is also known as Batman" Blade raised an eyebrow at the superhero name but said nothing, "Robin, Starfire, Cyborg" she continued gesturing to each of them, "Beastboy…"

"A Lyken" Blade stated turning to look at her. Blade may not have been part of the age old war between Lykens and vampires but being part vampire himself, he could automatically sense it.

"Yes, partially" Faith replied anticipating the reaction.

"A what?" Beastboy asked confused.

"It means werewolf" Raven answered getting over the shock of seeing a stake in her mother's chest. "Beastboy's powers are his ability to shift into different animals. I think you are mistaken, he is not a werewolf"

"Actually he is partially" Faith replied looking at Beastboy. "I sensed it the night I arrived and saw it for myself when you were fighting Slade"

"But I wasn't able to change before I got my powers" Beastboy stated still confused.

"Lykens's or werewolves as you would say are also human, you wouldn't start changing until you were old enough to defend yourself or forced into defending yourself or someone else for that matter…hence the battle with Slade". Faith explained.

She saw him look down shamefully and remembered the emotions she felt coming from him after the battle…fear, shame, anger at himself so she ended the topic quickly. "There is still much to explain, we have time" she then gestured towards Raven "This is Raven".


End file.
